


Schritte im Nebel

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Nukleare Bedrohung, Science Fiction, Spionage
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Wir alle sahen, dass es tief im Inneren von Zoomania Konflikte gab, an denen die Stadt fast zerbrochen wäre. Aber welche Dunkelheit lauert außen? Spezial Agent Jack Savage kennt die Schrecken, die Zoomania bedrohen nur zu gut. Aber er ist nicht mehr das Tier, das er einmal war. Eine mysteriöse Füchsin erscheint aus dem Nebel seiner eigenen Vergangenheit und bringt Dinge ans Licht, die lange begraben sein sollten. Jetzt steht er seinem schlimmsten Gegner gegenüber: sich selbst.





	1. Eine wunderbare Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consecution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521024) by [tarienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarienn/pseuds/tarienn). 



> Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Tarienn bedanken, der mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, seine Geschichte zu übersetzen und hier zu veröffentlichen.

 

 

> Freitag, 20. Oktober, 20W9
> 
>   
>  Morgen
> 
>   
>  Polminy Garuschka Wald, Schevitische Republik, nahe der nordöstlichen grasiatischen Grenze
> 
>   
>  Operation Night-Runner – Missionszeit: 43 Stunden

  
Das Blut lief seinen Arm herunter. Das ursprünglich brennend heiße Metallprojektil, das sich in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, nachdem es die Kevlarpanzerung durchschlagen hatte, hatte sich jetzt abgekühlt. Er presste die Pfote auf die Wunde an seiner Schulter, um die Blutung zu stoppen, die seinen Kampfanzug zu durchweichen begann.

Er verfluchte den schneidenden, pulsierenden Schmerz, während er sich über den schneebedeckten Boden kämpfte und sich schließlich an einen der Bäume lehnte. Der Wind nahm zu. Die harsche, eiskalte Luft begann durch die Thermoschichten seines Anzuges zu dringen. Er zitterte, seine Kraft war am Versiegen. Er drückte vorsichtig den Sendeknopf an dem Ring, den er an seinem blutüberströmten Finger trug. Das Piepen des Funkempfängers, der in seinem Ohr versteckt war, erklang.

„C. Ich habe die Fotos“, sagte er. „Es war … es war keine Zeit, um auf den Marschflugkörper zu warten, ich musste … ich musste …“, ihm versagte die Stimme, er schnappte nach Luft, er schaffte es kaum wach zu bleiben. Eine Gestalt erschien in seiner Sicht, näherte sich langsam. Weißes Fell, schwarze Schnauze. Die Silhouette eines Scharfschützengewehrs war über ihrem Rücken zu sehen. Sie streckte einen Arm nach vorne in seine Richtung aus. Bot sie etwas an … was? … Beistand? Hilfe?

Eine Handfeuerwaffe war in der Pfote zu erkennen. Sie zielte direkt auf seine Brust – keine Hilfe.

„Runner … Evakuierungsteam ist auf dem Weg“, antwortete das kleine Funkgerät. „Bleib wach! Wir haben die Koordinaten – Zielort bestätigt – Medizinische Versorgung …“

Die Stimme vom Funkgerät wurde leiser, machte dem Hintergrundrauschen Platz. Er konnte die Worte nicht mehr verstehen. Während die Gestalt sich ihm näherte, begann sie vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen.

Sein Arm fiel an seiner Seite herunter. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr auf die Wunde pressen. So weit weg … so müde …

_ Ich will nach Hause. Zumindest ... zumindest weiß ich, dass ich noch ein Zuhause habe. Selbst wenn ich nicht mehr lebe, wenn ich dort ankomme. _

* * *

 

 

>   
>  ????

Nebel, ein warmer und angenehmer, undurchdringlicher Nebel in seinem Kopf. Der Geruch eines prasselnden Feuers und eines köstlichen Essens, das darauf gekocht wurde.

Runner stöhnte, versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Das einzige, was er sehen konnte, waren flackernde, orangefarbene Schatten.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste aber feststellen, dass ihm dazu die Kraft fehlte.

„Du bist wach?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme. Ein Funke Erleichterung war darin zu hören. Er konnte ihren leichten, aber dennoch deutlich erkennbaren schevitischen Akzent heraushören, selbst jetzt unter seinem benebelten Verstand. „Versuch dich nicht zu bewegen.“

Warme Pfoten legten sich auf seine Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er versuchte zu erkennen, wem sie gehörten, konnte aber nur ein orangefarbenes verwischtes unruhiges Glimmen erkennen.

„Wer …“, frage Runner schwach, fast nur genuschelt. „Wer bist du?“

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind … zumindest jetzt nicht“, antwortete die Stimme. „Ruh dich jetzt einfach aus. Du brauchst es.“

„Huh“, war alles, was Runner hervorbringen konnte.

„Bleib am Leben. _Vielleicht _ erkläre ich dir dann alles. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas zu essen geben und dann solltest du wieder schlafen.“

Runner hatte weder die Kraft zu widersprechen, noch sich überhaupt daran zu erinnern, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Der einzige Gedanke war Dankbarkeit, dass irgendjemand ihm vor der kalten Finsternis des Todes bewahrt hatte.

Er fiel immer wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit und erwachte wieder, während das mysteriöse Tier ihn stützte, ihn fütterte …

* * *

  
„Du hast viel Blut verloren“, sagte die Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Es war eine süße Stimme. Runner sehnte sich danach, zu sehen, wem sie gehörte. Er erinnerte sich, dass es die gleiche war, die ihn vorher versorgt hatte.  
  
„Du hast Glück. Ich konnte etwas Kunstblut finden.“ Der Akzent in der Stimme hörte sich fremdartig an. Wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
  
„Hoffentlich stößt dein Körper es nicht ab“, sprach die Stimme weiter, obwohl Runner nicht antwortete. Sprach sie mit ihm?  
  
„Ich musste ein paar Kilometer laufen, um einen passenden Ort zu finden, um dich wieder aufzupäppeln.“ In der Dunkelheit hallte die Stimme. Runner wollte antworten, wollte seine Augen öffnen, aber jede, auch noch so geringfügige Bewegung schien unmöglich.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich dich hergebracht habe, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es schaffen würdest.“

Einige Zeit verging. Runner konnte die sanfte Stimme hören, hatte aber nicht genug Kraft, ihren Ursprung zu erkennen. Bis er zumindest seine eigene Stimme wiederfand.

„Wie …“, war alles, was er herausbringen konnte. Seine Lippen waren spröde und er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund.

„Runner?“, die Stimme klang besorgt. „Runner, bist du da? Sag etwas!“

„Wer bist du?“, Runner war sich nicht sicher, was er wirklich gesagte hatte. In dem Moment, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, hatte sein Verstand sie schon vergessen. Er fragte wieder, nur um sich sicher zu sein: „Wer bist du?“

„Du lebst also noch“, sagte sie. Erleichterung war zu hören, selbst für Runner.

„Ich hab‘ nicht …“, begann er, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen. Seine Zunge schien plötzlich bleischwer zu sein.

„Hmm? Was hast du nicht?“

Er erlangte wieder die Kontrolle über seine Zunge: „Ich hab‘ nicht gefragt, was _ich _ war … ich habe gefragt, wer du bist, Schätzchen.“

„Hmm, immer noch charmant. Sogar wenn du halb tot vor mir liegst.“

Runner versuchte zu lachen, aber er hustete stattdessen leicht

„Ganz ruhig“, tadelte ihn die Stimme. Sie war nicht in seiner Nähe, soviel konnte er erkennen. „Wenn du jetzt erstickst, kann ich dir nicht sagen, wer ich bin.“

„Und? Ich lebe noch, oder?“

„Stell dich mir einfach als einen … Freund vor. Zumindest jetzt, solange du noch Fürsorge brauchst.“

„Das kann ich mir merken“, grinste er. Wenn Runner in einem besseren Zustand wäre, würde es ihn stören, in derartige Abhängigkeit von einem unbekannten Säugetier geraten zu sein. Aber jetzt war er nur dankbar. Er würde seine Vorbehalte für später aufheben, nachdem er sich erholt hatte. Jemand war bereit für ihn zu sorgen, dann sollte es so sein. Für Stolz war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Runner zwang seine Augen auf, aber alles, was er sehen konnte, war Nebel: Ein Durcheinander von Orange, Weiß und Grau.

„Ich kann nichts sehen … Ich kann nicht … bin ich blind?“, knurrte er. Der Gedanke, dass er sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, war der letzte grausame Schlag für seinen momentanen Zustand.

„Nein. Nein, du bist nicht blind“, versicherte die Stimme. „Du hattest viel Blut verloren, als ich dich gefunden habe und wärst fast unterkühlt, während ich einen Ort für uns beide zum Verstecken gesucht habe.“

„Verstecken … Verstecken, wovor?“, fragte Runner. Er versuchte sich mit aller Gewalt, an das zu erinnern, was geschehen war, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Seine Erinnerungen waren da, aber genauso vernebelt wie sein Augenlicht.

„Dem Fallout“, erinnerte sie ihn. Er hörte ein reißendes Geräusch, das Knistern einer Folie, die von etwas abgezogen, dann etwas, das in einem großen Guss umgeschüttet wurde und schließlich kratzende Geräusche, wie ein Löffel, der in einem Topf etwas umrührte. Essensrationen vermutete er. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber es wäre wohl das Beste, trotzdem etwas zu essen.

„Der Fallout“, wiederholte er. Er erkannte die Schwere des Begriffs und die Erinnerung an das, was er getan hatte, kam ihm wieder. Es war eine vage Erinnerung, aber nichts desto trotz eine gewisse Vorahnung auf etwas Schreckliches. „Was … was habe ich getan?“

„Was du tun musstest“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Die Frage, die du dir stellen solltest, lautet, _warum _ du es tun musstest.“

Er konnte ihre Bewegung im Raum hören. Seine Ohren folgten ihr. Während seine Augen nutzlos waren, schienen seine Ohren gut zu arbeiten.

„Warum?“, fragte er. Die Antwort war offensichtlich. „Diese Waffen hätten so viele Leben vernichten können. Für Zoomania. Nein – für die ganze Welt. Jeder auf der Welt verdient es, ohne die Bedrohung durch diese schevitischen Waffen zu leben.“

„Hmm“, überlegte sie. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Jeder verdient es, ohne Furcht zu leben.“

Was wollte sie ihm sagen? Runner dachte über ihre Worte nach, während er versuchte, sich auf die verschwommenen Formen in dem kleinen, beengten Raum zu konzentrieren. Diese Waffen mussten zerstört werden. In seinem Verstand war nicht eine Spur des Zweifels zu spüren.

„Aber ist das wirklich der Grund, warum du es getan hast?“, fragte sie.

Runner antwortete nicht. Es war seine Mission, die Welt zu beschützen, es war seine _Aufgabe_. Und natürlich tat er es zum Wohl aller Säugetiere.

„Die Suppe ist fast fertig“, sagte sie, der vorwurfsvolle Klang in ihrer Stimme war verschwunden. „Du bist ein Hase, also musst du deinen Blutzuckerspiegel hoch halten, besonders in der Kälte. Du hattest vor ein paar Nächten eine Unterzuckerung. Das will ich nicht noch mal erleben.“

Vor ein paar Nächten? Wie lange war Runner nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen? Obwohl, das war nicht die drängendste Frage, die ihm auf der Seele lag. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Warum war sie so um sein Wohl besorgt, dass sie es riskierte, ihn zu retten, künstliches Blut für eine Infusion für ihn aufzutreiben? Für ihn mehrere Tage zu sorgen ... hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun?

„Warum versucht mich eine Schevitin am Leben zu halten?“, fragte er. Seine Augen wurden allmählich klarer.

Sie lachte leicht auf, während sie mit der Suppe beschäftigt war.

Seine Retterin und Wärterin war ein strahlend weißer Fuchs. Sie trug ein weißes ärmelloses Unterhemd und rote, alte Hosen. An diesen Hosen war zu erkennen, dass sie eine schevitische Soldatin war.

„Du hast versprochen, dass du es mir erklären würdest, wenn ich am Leben bleibe. Ich würde sagen, du schuldest mir etwas“, er war verwirrt, wollte es ihr gegenüber aber nicht zugeben. „Immerhin bist du diejenige, die mich angeschossen hat.“

„Ich habe _vielleicht_ gesagt.“

 

* * *

  
  
Runner zog die Luft plötzlich scharf ein. Er war in einem dunkeln, leeren Raum aufgewacht. Das Licht eines einzelnen Fensters erhellte den Ort etwas.

Er schaute sich um, versuchte den Nebel aus seinem Verstand zu scheuchen. Diesmal wurde die Sicht schneller klar als zuvor. Er erkannte das Innere einer Holzhütte, klein, alt. Eine Feuerstelle war nicht weit entfernt von dem Behelfsbett zu sehen, auf dem er lag. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Ahhh!“, der Schmerz in seinem linken Arm ließ ihn aufschreien. Er konnte sein Gewicht nicht tragen und ein Krampf ließ ihn wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen.

Er untersuchte vorsichtig seine Schulter. Sie schien mit einer professionell angelegte Bandage verbunden zu sein. Die Erinnerung an die Kugel in seinem Arm kehrte langsam zurück. Wie lange lag er schon hier? Steckte das Geschoss immer noch in seinem Arm?

So viele Fragen, aber eigentlich war nur eine einzige wirklich wichtig: Wer hatte ihn hier her gebracht? Wenn er von der Agentur medizinisch versorgt worden wäre, läge er nicht in einer alten Holzhütte. Und darüber hinaus, warum war er noch am Leben?

Nach der völligen Zerstörung des schevitischen Waffenlagers hatte der Fallout der zerborstenen Kobalt-Sprengköpfe ohne jeden Zweifel die gesamte Gegend kontaminiert und behinderte sicherlich auf gefährliche Weise jeden Versuch, ihn zu retten.

Runner schüttelte sich selbst, um das Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf abzuschütteln und suchte den Raum nach seiner Waffe ab. Er war nackt. Das einzige, was er am Leib trug, war der Verband an seinem nutzlosen linken Arm. Er erhob sich vom Bett, ihm wurde schwindelig und er kämpfte mit einer fürchterlichen Übelkeit. Wie lange lag er schon hier?

Dann entdeckte er seine Ausrüstung: In einer Ecke lag sein Kampfanzug und sein Ausrüstungsgürtel, beide sauber zusammengelegt. Er versuchte sein Bestes dort hinzugelangen, während er nach seiner Retterin, die wohl gleichzeitig seine Wärterin war, Ausschau hielt.

Der Boden fühlte sich auf seinem nackten Fell kalt an, als er sich vorsichtig neben seinen Sachen niederließ. Er überprüfte so schnell es möglich war, ob etwas von seiner Ausrüstung fehlte, während er seinen verletzten Arm gegen seine Brust drückte. Alles war da, wo es sein musste. Er entsicherte seine Pistole. Es war eine tödliche Waffe: leise, treffsicher, Hasengröße. Diejenige, die Runner am liebsten benutzte.

Während er auf eventuelle Eindringlinge achtete, versuchte er, sich anzuziehen. Es war mit nur einem Arm so gut wie unmöglich. Mit einem Knurren schleuderte er seinen Kampfanzug auf den Boden.

Glücklicherweise schien sein Funkgerät zu funktionieren. Er klippte es an sein Ohr und schob den Ring mit dem Sendeknopf auf seinen Finger. Mit einem Klick erwachte das Funkgerät zum Leben und piepte. Es stellte sich von selbst auf die richtige Frequenz ein.

„C! – C! Melden!“, sagte er, nachdem er den Knopf gedrückt hatte.

Stille.

„C. Hier spricht Runner“, wiederholte er und hoffte auf Antwort. „Bestätige die Zerstörung der Waffenfabrik. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich weg war. Ich bin … in einer Holzhütte. Ich weiß nicht, wer mich hergebracht hat.“

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Na großartig“, stieß er hervor und gab fürs Erste auf.

Es gab so viele Fragen und dennoch waren hier keine Antworten zu finden. Die Hütte war fast vollständig leer, nur das kleine Bett, die Feuerstelle und einige Spuren, dass hier Essen zubereitet worden war. Wer auch immer ihm in dieser Hütte beigestanden hatte, war schon lange weg. Welche Rationen, Feldausrüstung oder Material die Unbekannte auch immer benutzt hatte, es war weg. Es gab nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf seine Retterin.

Allmählich verschwand sein Schwindel. Er machte seine Pistole schussbereit und kehrte zu dem Bett zurück. Er begann zu zittern. Draußen musste Tag sein, früher Morgen, wenn man das Sonnenlicht einschätzte, das durch das einzelne Fenster kam.

Weil er immer noch nichts anhatte, wickelte er sich in die weiche Bettdecke. Die Decke war weich aber dennoch dick, militärisch. Mehr als genug, um ihn warm zu halten, selbst ohne Feuer.

Dann, Runners Ohren hoben sich instinktiv, war ein Geräusch von außerhalb der Hütte zu hören. Das leise Geräusch von Schritten, die im Schnee knirschten. Er ließ sich schnell vom Bett heruntergleiten und klemmte die Waffe unter seinen Arm.

Ungeschickt, viel geräuschvoller als ihm lieb war, kippte er das Feldbett auf die Seite, um eine Deckung vor sich zu haben, für den Fall, dass ein Angreifer durch die Eingangstür der Hütte eindrang. Er kniete sich hin, machte die Waffe mit seinem intakten Arm schussbereit. Ein einzelnes Papier knisterte unter seinem Knie, als er auf die Tür zielte.

Er blendete alles andere, bis auf die Geräusche von außerhalb, aus, bereitete sich auf einen möglichen Schusswechsel vor. Die Geräusche näherten sich, dann Stille. Das Feldbett würde keine große Deckung bieten, nur eine kleine Tarnung, um aus dem Hinterhalt zu schießen. Eine zusätzliche Sekunde Zeitvorteil, um zu reagieren, wenn sie den Ort hier nach ihm absuchen würden. Es musste einfach genügen.

Sein Knie rutschte über den Boden, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte – das Papier. Er schielte nach unten. Es war leicht zerrissen und etwas war darauf geschrieben. Eine Nachricht? Er wagte es nicht, die Waffe fallen zu lassen, um danach zu greifen. Nichts rührte sich draußen. Er streckte den linken Arm aus, fühlte den Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, als sich in seinem Inneren die Sehnen gegeneinander verdrehten. Es war schwer, die Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen zu behalten, während er seinen nutzlosen Arm auf das Papier zuschob – nur – noch ein kleines bisschen –

Er ergriff es, drehte es auf die andere Seite und zog seinen Arm wieder an seine Brust. Immer noch bewegte sich nichts außerhalb der Hütte.

Vielleicht war es vorhin nur Schnee gewesen, der von einem Baum oder dem Dach der Hütte heruntergefallen war. Er riskierte den kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit, um noch einmal einen Blick auf das Papier zu werfen.

Tatsächlich, es war eine Nachricht: 

> Ich habe für dich getan, was ich konnte. Tut mir leid , dass ich nicht bleiben kann, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich habe deiner Einheit deine Koordinaten mitgeteilt. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen, werde ich wieder ein Feind sein. Und ich werde dich töten, oder du wirst mich töten. Ich freue mich darauf. Gute Reise, Runner.

Es war keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen: Das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz durchbrach die Stille. Runner zwang sich hastig in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Er hob seine Waffe über den Rand des Feldbettes und bereitete sich vor, zu schießen.

„Runner!“, rief der Eindringling, ein Rehbock, und ließ seine Waffe fallen und hob die Arme, die offenen Hufe auf Schulterhöhe nach vorne zeigend. „Runner, es ist gut. Nicht schießen!“

Runner konnte nicht schießen, sein Herz raste, der Adrenalinschock war zu viel für ihn. Ihm glitt die Pistole aus der Hand und sie fiel zu Boden.

„Mist“, stieß der Soldat hervor und eilte zu ihm. „C. Hier spricht Therma. Ich habe Runner gefunden, wiederhole, ich habe Runner gefunden.“

So müde …

„Runner, bleib bei mir. Wir holen dich hier raus.“

„Runner? Wie viele Hufe siehst du – bleib wach!“

_ Wieder einschlafen? Ich bin es so leid zu schlafen. Zumindest weiß ich, wenn ich das nächste Mal aufwache … werde ich Zuhause aufwachen. Das Zuhause, das ich beschützt habe … Beschützt, aber vielleicht zum letzten Mal. _

* * *

  
Im Winter 20W9 wurde eine schevitische Waffenfabrik im Polminy-Gebirge zerstört und mit ihm der Prototyp einer experimentellen Klima-verändernden Waffe. Aufgrund der Geheimhaltung des Entwicklungsprogramms gingen sowohl die einzige Kopie der Pläne, als auch die Testdokumentationen verloren.

In demselben Jahr wurde das CLOVEN 6 Abkommen verabschiedet, das in allen Territorien die Entwicklung von Waffen zur dauerhaften Klimaveränderungen ächtete.

20X1 – Die schevitische Republik zerfiel. Die ehemaligen Teilstaaten fielen in wirtschaftliche Depression und politische Instabilität zurück.

20X4 – Ein als Partikel-Erreger-Waffe klassifizierter Prototyp mit dem Decknamen „Kiefer“ wurde gestohlen. Der momentane Ort des Waffensystems ist unbekannt ...

Schritte im Nebel  
  
Autorisierte Übersetzung der Fanfikion  
[Consecution](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12429937/1/Consecution)  
von  [Tarienn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8079401/tarienn)  
  
übersetzt von Mr. Manchas

 

>   
>  Sechs Jahre nach dem Night-Runner-Vorfall
> 
>   
>  Mittwoch, 29. April 20X5
> 
>   
>  Vormittag
> 
>   
>  Savanna Central, Zoomanisches Ministerium für Heimatsicherheit (ZMHS)

„Da ist jemand, sagt, sie heißt  ‚C‘. Sie möchte dich unten in der Empfangshalle sprechen“, sagte die Häsin, die vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und Runner aus seinen Tagträumen riss. „Sieht wie dieselbe Stute aus, die letzte Woche schon da war.“

Runner saß an seinem kleinen Schreibtisch in dem geschäftigen Großraumbüro, das viele andere Schreibtische und zahlreiche wichtig aussehende, gut angezogene Tiere beherbergte.

Er starrte einen Moment vor sich hin und überlegte. Die Häsin, die vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, war seine Assistentin, eine Anfängerin in der Spionageabwehr.

„Parker“, sagte er und rieb sich seine Schläfen, „erzähl ihr einfach dasselbe, was du ihr letzte Woche gesagt hast.“

„Könnte ich … oder …“, begann sie, zog einen nahen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte abgestützt. „… ich könnte ihr vorschlagen, Platz zu nehmen und auf dich zu warten und dann schleichen wir uns am Ende deiner Schicht zur Hintertür raus. Vielleicht versteht sie diesen kleinen Hinweis?“

„Nein, diese Person, ‚C‘, wird immer wieder kommen. Jede Woche.“

„Aha, …  und was will sie von dir?“, fragte Parker, obwohl ihr klar war, dass Runner niemals diese Frage, egal wie oft sie sie ihm schon oft gestellt hatte, beantworten würde.

„Spielt keine Rolle“, grinste er sie an und drehte sich seinem zu Computer, unwillig sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen. „Sie ist nur jemand, mit dem ich früher zusammengearbeitet habe. Der Job war nicht der richtige für mich. Ist nichts Besonderes.“

„Ok …“, sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich wusste schon, dass du mir wieder denselben Mist erzählen würdest, also hab‘ ich etwas nachgeforscht …“

„Parker, lass dich da nicht hineinziehen“, warnte Runner und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er versuchte seine Warnung gleichgültiger wirken zu lassen, indem er lässig die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen linken Arm und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ihn nicht in diese Richtung dehnen sollte. Er setzte sich wieder auf und legte die Arme stattdessen auf seine Tischplatte. Er wusste, dass diese Haltung ungefährlicher war. „Glaub mir, du wirst nichts finden. Zumindest nichts Interessantes.“

„Aha!“, Parker deutete mit ihrem Finger auf ihn, ihre Ohren schossen nach oben wie immer, wenn sie sich aufregte.

„Du glaubst wohl, dass ich nur ein Anfänger bin, der nicht weiß, wie er seine Hausaufgaben machen soll!“ Sie nahm ihr Handy heraus, tippte kurz darauf herum.

„Was machst du …“

„Da, schau mal!“, sie schob das Handy förmlich in sein Gesicht: Ein Bild von Runner, der mit einer großen Stute zu sehen war und eine Gruppe anderer Säugetiere. Runner lächelte auf dem Foto und grüßte militärisch. Das Pferd hatte stolz ihren Huf auf seine Schulter gelegt. „Das ist dieselbe Stute, die hier jede Woche auftaucht und nach dir fragt. Ihr Name ist Wendolyn Cudder. Es sieht so aus, als wäre sie vor ein paar Jahren dein kommandierender Offizier gewesen.“

„Halt …“

„Ah, ah! Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Kumpel“, kicherte sie begeistert. „Diese Wendoly Cudder war in irgendwelchen Mist mit verrückten verdeckten Operationen verstrickt und ihr Codename war ‚C‘! Ich hab‘ zwar keine Berichte über eure Zusammenarbeit gefunden, aber das da bist du, auf diesem Foto!“

„Hör mir zu!“, Runner hob seine Pfoten, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Das ist lange her. Und ich will nichts mehr mit diesem Leben damals zu tun haben.“

„Also gibst du es zu“, sie grinste und zischelte ihm mit nahezu geschlossenen Lippen zu, nachdem sie sich mit ein paar Seitwärtsblicken versichert hatte, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden. „Du warst wohl sowas wie ein ‚hinter den feindlichen Linien‘ Superspion.“

„Nein!“, fauchte er. „Weißt du was? Wo auch immer du diese bescheuerten Ideen her hast oder Verschwörungstheorien oder was auch immer, halte dich da raus, ok!?“

„Du warst Agent und jetzt sitzt du hier und machst einen Schreibtischjob? Mein Partner ist ein interterritorialer Spion!“

Runner stöhnte: „Ja genau. Und du hörst mir noch nicht einmal mehr zu.“

„Ja, ja, hab‘ ich verstanden. Alles Mist. Ich werde herausfinden, was du früher gemacht hast, verlass dich drauf.“ Sie stand auf und schob ihren Stuhl an den Tisch zurück, wo er hingehörte. „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Nur weil wir seit vier Jahren Partner sind …“

„Drei“, verbesserte er.

„Hä?“

„Wir sind seit drei Jahren Partner.“

„Schön, was auch immer. Ich werde wiederkommen. Und wegen dem Bild auf dem du drauf bist: Ich werde mehr ausgraben.“

„Hu-hu“, sagte er herablassend, als sie davonzog, um wahrscheinlich mehr Nachforschungen anzustellen, oder was auch immer sie tat, wenn sie nicht ihre Arbeit machte.

„Glaub doch, was immer du willst“, sagte Runner zu sich selbst und seufzte. „Das bin ich nicht mehr … vielleicht war ich es niemals.“

* * *

 

 

> Zwei Tage später  
>    
>  Freitag, 1. Mai, 20X5  
>    
>  Mittag  
>    
>  ZMHS, Empfangshalle

  
Der Geschmack von Kaffee, sehr süß, mit Zimt und einer Prise Kakao-Pulver. Nicht hineingerührt, sondern nur auf das Häubchen Schlagsahne, das sich auf dem Kaffee drehte, gestäubt.

Ein Luxus, den er sich jeden Tag zum Mittag gönnte, eine dieser festen Gewohnheiten, die man entwickelt, wenn man versucht, bei einem Schreibtischjob bei Verstand zu bleiben. Obwohl er es nicht wirklich als Schreibtischjob einschätzte. Er lief die ganze Zeit durch das Büro, transportierte Akten, sprach gelegentlich mit Polizeibeamten, Politikern und vernahm sogar Terrorverdächtige. Es war wirklich ein abenteuerliches Leben. Abenteuer – ein Abenteuer in der wunderbaren Welt der Bürokratie. Passte dieses Leben zu ihm? Wer konnte das wirklich beurteilen? Runner konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht.

  
Zumindest war Runner am Leben. Geschlagen und gebr …

Jemand stieß mit ihm zusammen, war wohl zu schnell gelaufen und hatte wahrscheinlich nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, zugegeben, Runner war auch nicht wachsam gewesen. Sein Kaffeebecher fiel herunter und verspritze seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden. Soviel zum Luxus von Zimt und Kakao …

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte!“, sagte der Fuchs hastig. „Ich war so in Eile und habe nicht …“

„Es war mein Fehler, wirklich“, versicherte Runner schnell. Er sah an sich herunter, um zu überprüfen, ob etwas von dem Kaffee auf seine Kleidung geraten war. Die Süße, die er in seinem Kaffee bevorzugte, würde sicherlich klebrige Flecken hinterlassen.

Er entdeckte nichts und kniete sich nieder, um den ausgeschütteten Becher aufzulesen. In seiner Eile das Chaos zu beseitigen, dachte er nicht an seinen linken Arm, der von einem plötzlichen Schmerz durchzuckt wurde. Er wechselte schnell den Arm und ergriff den Becher mit seiner rechten Hand.

„Was hatten sie getrunken?“, fragte die Füchsin, in ihrer Stimme war deutlich Betroffenheit und ein gewisser Akzent zu hören. „Ich werde Ihnen ein neues Getränk kaufen.“

„Oh, nein, ich …“, Runner musterte sie für einen Augenblick. Sie war größer als er, aber das war es nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie war ein Polarfuchs, vollständig weiß, mit einer schwarzen Schnauze. Sie hatte einen Geschäftsanzug an, der so weiß wie ihr Fell war. „Kennen … kennen wir uns von irgendwo her?“

„Ob wir uns kennen?“, fragte die Füchsin überrascht. „Sicherlich nicht. Ich arbeite nicht wirklich hier. Ich bin nur als Beraterin tätig.“

Runner konnte nicht beurteilen, ob es sich hier nur um eine Wahnvorstellung handelte. In der Eingangshalle, in der sie standen, waren um diese Tageszeit nicht viele Tiere und sie war durch die Sicherheitsschranken gekommen. Vielleicht machte er sich zu viele Gedanken.

„Sehen sie. Mir tut es wirklich leid“, wiederholte sie, ihr Akzent war in jedem einzelnen Wort zu hören. „Ich war in Eile und habe Sie nicht bemerkt.“

„Machen Sie sich bitte keine Gedanken“, versicherte er wieder und warf den leeren Becher in einen nahen Müllbehälter. „Ich muss in mein Büro zurück, aber … vielleicht möchten Sie einmal mit mir einen Kaffee trinken?“

Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Runner war von sich selbst überrascht. Er wollte irgendwie, dass sie weiterredete, wollte sich über ihre Stimme klar werden, den Klang ihrer Artikulation, die Art wie sie die Vokale in der Sprache, die nicht ihre Muttersprache war, verschob.

„Oh, gerne!“, sagte sie und es klang fast begeistert. Runner konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber es wirkte irgendwie … nicht gekünstelt. „Ich bin Patrina. Patrina Sternfang.“

„Patrina“, er lächelte. Die Antwort, nach der er all diese Jahre gesucht hatte, erschien vor seinem Geist: Die Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Jetzt der Polarfuchs im Licht. „Das kann ich mir merken. Ich bin James.“

„Hmmm, nett sie zu treffen, _James_ “, sie lächelte eigenartig.

Etwas Seltsames klang jetzt in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie hörte sich so vertraut an und dennoch fern.

„Es tut mir leid, aber sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir uns nicht schon begegnet sind?“, setzte er aufmunternd nach. „Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass ich mich an eine schöne _Stimme_ , genau so eine wie die Ihrige, erinnern kann.“

Patrina schaute ihn einen Augenblick an, so als wäre sie über seine Hartnäckigkeit erstaunt. Aber der Blick wandelte sich schnell in ein bitteres Lächeln, als sie sich nach vorne auf seine Höhe herunterbeugte.

„Also erinnerst du dich an mich, James“, sagte sie süßlich, ihr Akzent schien schlagartig verschwunden zu sein. Sie lehnte sich noch näher an ihn heran und flüsterte: „Ich hab‘ auf dich gewartet, Runner. Ich habe gewartet und du bist nicht gekommen.“

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er leise.

„Wer ich bin?“, flüsterte sie zurück und schob ihre Kralle unter sein Kinn. „Wozu? Ich bin _enttäuscht_.“

Und damit richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ein unschuldiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Schnauze und jede Arglist war mit einem Augenblinzeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Schön Sie zu treffen, James“, sagte sie und ihr Akzent war wieder deutlich zu hören. Sie ging um ihn herum. „Vielleicht treffen wir uns später für den Kaffee, den ich Ihnen schulde.“

Runner sah ihr nach. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum war sie hier? Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet … um was zu tun?

„Hey, Kumpel.“, eine andere Frauenstimme riss ihn aus seiner Abwesenheit. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf Raubtiere stehst.“

Es war Parker. Sie hatte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas, das an der Seite der Eingangshalle stand, gestützt. Sie machte kaum den Anschein, als ob sie hier arbeiten würde: Ihre Ärmel waren unterschiedlich weit nach oben gerollt und die Hosenbeine ihres Anzuges waren zu kurz.

„Du machst es schon wieder …“, sagte er und schaute der weißen Füchsin nach, aber sie war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Was mach ich?“

„Du weißt schon. Das, was du tust, wenn du glaubst zu wissen, was hier vor sich geht, obwohl du keine Ahnung hast.“

„Du hast die Fuchs-Tussy nach einem Rendezvous gefragt?“, zog sie ihn auf. „Sie ist ganz schön heiß, was?“

„Hmm“, war alles, was es zu sagen gab. Er lief zu den Fahrstühlen hinüber und winkte seiner Freundin, ihm zu folgen.

„Nicht so, dass ich nicht glauben würde, dass du nicht mal ausgehen solltest“, meinte Parker. „Wie lange sitzt du schon auf dem Trockenen? Seit drei Jahren oder noch länger?“

„Vielleicht kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du dir einbildest“, er drückte den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen.

„Huhu, jetzt mal ganz ruhig … Was soll plötzlich diese ‚ich bin ein mysteriöses Säugetier‘-Getue?“

Runner kicherte: „Ach nichts. Vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen zu alt für Rendezvous und so etwas geworden, oder?“

„James, Kumpel, das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Du bist erst 34, richtig?“

Beide betraten den Fahrstuhl.

„Tja, 34. Ich fühl mich wirklich älter“, sagte er, während er den Knopf zu ihrem Stockwerk betätigte.

„Hey, fang jetzt nicht an, so zu quatschen, du bringst mich noch dazu, dass ich mich alt fühle.“

James dachte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. „Bist du nicht so um die zwanzig?“

„ _Ein_ undzwanzig“, verbesserte sie ihn.

„Wenn du dich wirklich alt fühlen würdest, würdest du dein Alter nicht nach oben korrigieren“, sagte er gerade heraus. Sie war wirklich zu jung, um solche Reden zu schwingen.

Während der Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhr, schwiegen beide einen Moment.

„Hey, “ sagte Parker, „bevor du dich wieder deinen eigenen Gedanken widmest: Du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Ich habe dich beobachtet, wie du dieser Fuchs-Tussy nachgeschaut hast.“

„Vielleicht hab‘ ich das“, Runner grinste in sich hinein.

„Hmm, fein. Ich geh davon aus, dass du mir erzählst, wie es mit dem ‚Kaffee‘ gelaufen ist“, sie knuffte ihm die Schulter und lachte.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und ihr Großraumbüro war zu sehen.

„Wenn das mit dem ‚Kaffee‘ so funktioniert, wie sie sich das vorstellt, “, sagte er mit einem seitlichen Grinsen, „wird es nicht nötig sein, dass ich es dir erzähle.“

„Was? Wird sie durch die Gegend ziehen und jedem erzählen, was du für ein _heißer Typ_ bist?“, schimpfte Parker. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf verwirrt und fragte sich, ob James die Anspielung nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte ihr schon seltsamere Dinge gesagt, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Und es dämmerten noch seltsamere Dinge herauf.

* * *

 

>   
>  Nachmittag

Sein Auto begann zu stottern, dann klang es, als ob sich der Motor ein letztes Mal aufbäumen würde, bevor er starb.

„Toll. Geradezu perfekt!“, murmelte er leise und nickte. „Das musste ja passieren.“

Es war Mitten im Sommer und heiß. Runner machte die Hitze immer zu schaffen. Er bevorzugte den kalten Lufthauch des Winterwetters oder das ganz-jährige Klima in Tundra Town. Insgesamt war es offensichtlich, dass es sehr viele Dinge gab, die Runner der jetzigen Situation vorziehen würde.

Er grummelte vor Ärger vor sich hin, stieß die Motorhaube auf und warf einen Blick auf den Motor. Er war heiß, Kühlflüssigkeit dampfte heraus und er schien sich nicht mehr zu rühren. In Wahrheit hatte Runner den Motorraum nur geöffnet, um sinnlos hinein zu starren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit defekten Automotoren umgehen musste, eigentlich mit jeder Art von Technik.

Das hier war nicht die beste Gegend der Stadt. Viele Parkplätze und leere Warenlager umgaben ihn. Der heiße Asphalt glühte gegen seine Fußsohlen. Es war zwar nicht die Gegend, wo sich zwielichtige Banden herumtrieben, aber für einen gut angezogenen Hasen wie Runner, war das hier nicht der sicherste Ort. Um genau zu sein, waren seine Sachen kaum etwas wert, aber er war sehr geschickt darin, in Second-Hand-Läden Passendes zu finden. Zu seiner Beruhigung sah selbst für diesen Teil der Stadt sein Auto nicht herausragend schick aus.

Resigniert schloss Runner die Motorhaube und zog sein Handy heraus. Er wählte die Verkehrshelfer -App aus.

„Richtig, hab‘ ich natürlich nicht“, antwortete er, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so ruhig, auf die Anzeige der App, die ihm mitteilte, dass er für den Premium-Dienst seit mehr als vier Monate keine Gebühren entrichtet hatte. Runner versuchte, seine Beherrschung zu bewahren, aber hier in der gleißenden Sonne fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer.

Er wählte die Nummer eines Abschleppunternehmens. Gerade als er die letzte Ziffer eintippen wollte, leuchtete auf dem Bildschirm ein Symbol auf, das eine leere Batterie zeigte, dann schaltete sich sein Handy ab.

Runner schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er schleuderte sein nutzloses Telefon durch das offene Fenster in sein genauso nutzloses Auto.

Er ließ sich auf der Schattenseite seines Autos nieder und hockte sich hin, unfähig auf den heißen Asphalt unter ihm zu achten. Der Schweiß, der auf der Rückseite seines Hemdes herunterlief, kühlte sich ab, als er sich an das Metall der Fahrzeugtür lehnte.

Er saß einen Moment einfach da, sinnierte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben, sein Leben so zu ändern? War er glücklich? War er jemals glücklich gewesen?

Er wusste keine einzige Antwort auf all die Fragen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er noch lebte … geschlagen und gebrochen, aber immer noch am Leben.

Runner seufzte tief und stellte sich wieder auf die Füße.

„Mach dich an die Arbeit“, befahl er sich selbst. „Halte einfach durch … Jack.“

Dieser Name. Er wurde schon lange nicht mehr so genannt. Er selbst hatte ihn genauso lange nicht mehr benutzt. Jack. Es war ein ganzes Leben her, weg, weit weg.

Damit ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Er begann sein nutzloses Auto über den heißen Asphalt zu schieben. Er dachte darüber nach, was wohl vor ihm lag, … wenn da überhaupt etwas vor ihm lag …

Vor all diesen Jahren hatte Runner nur dank eines mysteriösen Tiers überlebt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ihn gefunden und ihm ihr Missfallen über sein jetziges Leben kundgetan. Zugegeben, man konnte sagen, dass Runner auch nicht darüber glücklich war, wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte.

Wer war diese Füchsin? War sie wirklich diejenige, die ihn gerettet und sich so fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert hatte?

Vielleicht hätte sie es nicht tun sollen. Vielleicht war _Jack _ bereit gewesen, auf dieser Mission zu sterben, bereit für sein Territorium zu sterben, bereit für die Welt zu sterben, so dass es keine Furcht vor klimazerstörerischen Waffen geben musste. Was auch immer Jack gewollt hatte, Runner wusste jetzt, dass er Angst hatte.

Er hatte überlebt, um an einem anderen Tag zu sterben, oder vielleicht … vielleicht war er an diesem Tag gestorben … und hatte einfach weitergelebt.

 

* * *

 

 

>  „Es ist eine Schande für ein Tier, alt zu werden ohne die Schönheit und Stärke zu erkennen, zu denen sein Körper fähig ist“  
>    
>  Sokrattes


	2. Atomare Wunderwerke

> 8 Jahre zuvor
> 
> Dienstag, 26. Juni, 20W7

ZIVILE NOTFALL ÜBERTRAGUNG

Es folgt eine Notfallmeldung des Zoomanisches Ministeriums für Heimatsicherheit.

Dies ist keine Übung

Um ungefähr 12 Uhr 19 Minuten zentral-zoomanischer Zeit wurde der Abschuss einer Langstrecken-Rakete, die mit einem Kobalt-Gefechtskopf ausgestattet ist, auf einer Insel des Süd-Altanischen Ozeans registriert.

Es wird vermutet, dass das Ziel des Flugkörpers die Zentral-Zoomanische Metropolregion ist.

Auf Basis der aktuellen Geschwindigkeit und der Flugbahndaten wird mit einem Einschlag in der Stadt innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden gerechnet.

Alle Einwohner innerhalb eines 800 Meilen-Radius um dieses Gebiet werden angewiesen, den nächstgelegenen Fallout-Schutzraum aufzusuchen.

Kobalt-Nuklear-Waffen erzeugen einen deutlich größeren Fallout als konventionelle Nuklear-Waffen und sind darauf ausgerichtet, dauerhafte und extreme Schäden des Ökosystems und des Klimas im Zielgebiet zu verursachen.

Wenn Sie keinen Schutzraum in Ihrer Nähe finden können, erhalten Sie Hilfe von den lokalen Ordnungsbehörden. Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Schutzraumkapazitäten für größere Säugetiere begrenzt sind. Treten Sie mit den lokalen Ordnungsbehörden in Kontakt, wenn Sie einer der größeren Artenklassen angehören.

Führen Sie einen batteriebetriebenen Rundfunkempfänger oder ein Smartphone, sowie lebensnotwendige Vorräte in die Schutzräume mit. Es werden weitere Informationen bezüglich Überleben und Zustand der Stadt nach dem Einschlag gesendet.

Es ist nicht angeraten, an einem nicht dafür ausgewiesenen Ort, Schutz zu suchen oder zu versuchen, der möglichen Detonationszone zu entkommen, da die Überlebenschancen dadurch stark eingeschränkt wären. Atomaren Angriffen ist es nahezu unmöglich zu entkommen, da der betroffene Bereich deutlich größer ist, als die Entfernung, die ein konventionelles Fahrzeug überwinden kann.

Diese Nachricht wird kontinuierlich wiederholt. Bleiben Sie bitte auf Empfang.

* * *

> Whiskershreiks Insel, Süd-Altanischer Ozean
> 
> Nachmittag
> 
> 38 Minuten vor dem Raketeneinschlag
> 
> Operation Flame-Runner – Missionszeit: 7 Stunden

„So dicht dran“, sagte Whiskershreik in seinem leichten schevitischen Akzent. Fast gackerte er trotz seiner rauen, tiefen Stimme: „Soooo dicht dran. Es ist eine Schande. Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Runner.“

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit“, antwortete Runner dem selbstverliebten schwarzen Panther. „Offensichtlich habe ich es ohne jede Mühe bis hierher geschafft. Ich bin enttäuscht. Es war noch nicht einmal erforderlich, jemanden zu töten.“

Runner wird an beiden Armen von je einem großen Schergen gehalten. Beides waren Tiger, jeder von ihnen stark genug, um problemlos alleine mit Runner fertig werden zu können. Er war schließlich kurz vor seinem Ziel gefangengenommen worden: Die Hauptcomputerkonsole in Whiskershreiks Büro. Nur von hier aus konnte das Abbruchkommando an die Fernlenkrakete mit dem Kobalt-Gefechtskopf gesendet werden, die sich auf Zoomania zubewegte. Aber jetzt …

„Dreist bis zum Schluss, so wie ich es von Ihnen erwartet habe …“, Whiskershreik ging zu einer nahen Bar, wo eine Reihe alkoholischer Getränke aufgereiht waren. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink anbieten?“

„Kaffee“, bestellte Runner, „mit viel Zucker, Zimt und einer Prise Kakao-Pulver.“

Whiskershreik drehte sich um und sah Runner irritiert an, lächelte dann aber. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben sich schon viele Stunden hier auf meiner Insel herumgetrieben. Da könnten Sie schon etwas Kaffee gebrauchen, ich persönlich bevorzuge etwas steifere Drinks. Aber Sie haben Recht, wir sollten mit den harten Sachen erst nach dem großen Knall beginnen.“

Sie befanden sich in einem Raum, der gleichzeitig Whiskershreiks Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer war. Er war elegant ausgestattet und enthielt einen großen Schreibtisch mit Glasplatte und einem Computer. Eine vollständig ausgestattete Küche war neben einem riesenhaften Panoramafenster eingerichtet, von dem aus man den größten Teil der Insel und den Ozean überblicken konnte. Die ganze Basis war in einer der Seitenwände eines Vulkans eingebaut. Urwaldbäume bildeten den größten Anteil der Vegetation, die draußen zu sehen war. Ein wirklich hervorragendes Versteck für ein kriminelles Supergenie.

„Ihr Name ist etwas lang, oder?“, sagte Runner. Er hatte etwas in seiner Tasche, etwas, das er unbedingt herausbekommen musste, und das, obwohl er seine Arme nicht verwenden konnte.

„ _Entschuldigen_ Sie bitte?“

„Ihr Name, ‚ _Whiskershreik_ ‘ “, sagte er spöttisch. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie einfach ‚Whiskers‘ nenne?“

„Hmm“, Whiskershreik ging auf Runner zu und ließ die Drinks, die er gerade zubereiten wollte, zurück. Er griff in Runners Tasche, auf die dieser kurz geblickt hatte, fand aber nichts. Dann schob er seine Pfote in eine der Innentaschen.

„Hoho“, sagte Runner und mimte den Beleidigten. „Haben sie irgendeine Vorstellung von _Privatsphäre_?“

Whiskershreik zog einen flachen, langen Gegenstand heraus, dessen Funktion nicht sofort zu erkennen war.

„Jetzt ernsthaft?“, er sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf seine Tigerschergen, die Runner an Ort und Stelle festhielten und hielt ihnen das Ding vor die Schnauzen. „Technische Ausrüstung. Haben sie euch Katzen nicht beigebracht, nach solchen Sachen zu suchen?“

„Ich werde das wieder brauchen, Whiskers“, sagte Runner ruhig. Er machte unauffällig den Auslöseknopf auf seinem Fingerring bereit. „Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig damit.“

„Hmm, ja, sicher“, Whiskers steckte das Gerät, ohne einen zweiten Blick darauf zu verschwenden, in seine Tasche. „Wenn Sie _weiterhin_ vorhaben, mich mit diesem despektierlichen Namen zu bedenken, macht es Ihnen sicher auch nichts aus, wenn ich Ihnen auch einen gebe … ‚ _Jack_ ‘.“ Er beugte sich auf Runners Augenhöhe hinunter und grinste überheblich.

Runner sah einfach weg und seufzte genervt.

Whiskers baute sich wieder zur vollen Höhe auf, drehte sich um und kehrte in seine kleine Küche zurück. „Und jetzt, wie steht es mit dem Drink?“ Er schnippte mit seinen samtigen Fingern, um den Wachen einen Befehl zu geben. „Verlasst uns.“

Beide Wachen lockerten den engen Griff und das Blut begann wieder durch seine Adern zu strömen, als Runner die Arme auf beiden Seiten herunterfallen ließ. Die Wachen bestätigten den Befehl durch einfaches Nicken und verließen dann den Raum.

„Das war‘s?“, Runner war überrascht. „Keine Fesseln? Sie wissen, dass ich keine Waffe brauche, um Sie zu töten.“

„Sie überschätzen sich selbst, Jack“, Whiskers goss Wasser in einen Kocher. „Sie benötigen vielleicht keine Waffe, aber – anders als Sie – _habe_ ich eine.“ Er hob die linke Seite des Sakkos seines teuren Anzuges an und zeigte den Revolver, der dort in einem Holster ruhte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das hier nötig sein wird. Setzen Sie sich doch.“ Er deutete auf eine große Couch, vor der ein Kaffeetisch stand.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf? Was sollte mich davon abhalten, die Sache hier jetzt ein für alle Mal zu beenden? Immerhin sind Millionen von Leben auf dem Spiel und mir bleiben nur noch 20 Minuten, um Sie aufzuhalten.“

„Und das ist genau der Grund“, kicherte Whiskers leicht auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wertvoller Commander Sie darüber informiert hat, dass der Marschflugkörper nicht aufgehalten werden kann, wenn ich bewusstlos bin oder sogar tot.“

Runner schwieg und ging zur Couch. Der Panther hatte Recht: Der biometrische Scanner in dem Raum würde feststellen, dass Whiskers Zustand keine Normalwerten zeigte und dann automatisch jeden neuen Befehl an die Rakete abblocken.

Er klickte ein bestimmtes Muster auf dem Ring an seinem Finger, vorsichtig, dass Whiskers es nicht bemerkte.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Runner“, war eine Frauenstimme aus dem Funkgerät, das in seinem Ohr versteckt war, zu hören. „Die Fernlenkwaffe wird von SATR verfolgt, sie ist fast innerhalb der Reichweite der Eiche.“

Er klickte zur Bestätigung mehrmals.

Runner wusste, dass „Eiche“ der Name der unterirdischen Klimakontrollsäule war, tief unter der riesigen Wand, die Tundra Town von Sahara Square trennte. Ihre Fähigkeit auf Entfernung Kräfte auszuüben und sogar Stoffe chemisch zu verändern, war eine nützliche Zusatzeigenschaft, die die Stadt vor Bedrohungen wie ballistischen Geschossen oder Ähnlichem schützt.

„Bitte sehr“, Whiskers war hinter ihm zu hören. Er hielt ihm eine Kaffeetasse entgegen. Runner nahm sie, sagte aber nichts.

Whiskers umrundete die Couch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen bequemen Stuhl mit Armlehnen.

„Sagen Sie mir, Jack“, begann er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse, Runner konnte nicht erkennen, was sie enthielt. „Sagen Sie, warum versuchen sie das, was unbedingt nötig ist, zu verhindern?“

Runner hustete leicht, als er gerade einen Schluck seines Kaffees genommen hatte. „Zoomania zu zerstören … Sie behaupten, das ist _nötig_?!“

„Zoomania, Vostox, Obreigh, spielt keine Rolle“, sagte Whiskers und wedelte mit der schwarzen Pfote durch die Luft.

„ _Vostox_?“, Runner grinste skeptisch. „Sie erwarten allen Ernstes, dass ich glaube, dass Sie auf Ihre eigene Hauptstadt einen Nuklearsprengkopf abschießen würden?“

„Sie vermuten, dass ich, nur weil ich schevitischer Abstammung bin, nicht mein eigenes Vaterland angreifen würde?“, er gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es meinem Zweck dienen würde, meine Macht über die Kobalt-Waffen zu demonstrieren, hätte ich es getan. Und ob es jetzt eine Nuklearwaffe, eine Ökosystemwaffe oder sogar nur das Schüren von Unruhen ist. Es lässt sich alles auf einen Punkt bringen: Konflikt.“

Runner schwieg einen Augenblick und stellte seinen Drink vor sich auf den Kaffeetisch. „Sie fragen mich … warum ich versuche ‚was unbedingt nötig ist‘ also nach ihrer Meinung ‚Konflikte‘ zu verhindern?“

„Was ich mache, ist einfach Konflikte verursachen, oder?“, Whisters stellte auch seinen Drink ab. „Die Größenordnung dessen, was ich erreiche, übersteigt zwar alles andere. Aber es ist immer noch einfach, nur Konflikte zu schüren.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstehe …“, sagte Runner, ein wenig von sich selbst überrascht, dass er allen Ernstes erwartet hatte, dass sein Feind irgendetwas anderes als größenwahnsinnige Pläne ausspucken würde. „Das, was sie gerade tun, ist eine vollständige Stadt und jeden, der sie bewohnt auszulöschen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht beipflichten, dass Sie ‚lediglich Konflikte schüren‘.“

„Da lass ich mich mit Ihnen auf keine Diskussion ein. Es ist tatsächlich schrecklich, was ich tue, aber ich bin nicht verrückt.“

Runner schnaufte auf die Bemerkung deutlich hörbar.

„Aber, was geschieht, wenn die Konflikte so groß werden, dass wir uns selbst vernichten?“, setzte Whiskers mit seinem Irrsinn fort. „ _Passen_ wir uns da nicht an? Bauen wir nicht wieder _neu auf_? Lernen wir nicht von unseren Fehlern und gehen gestärkt daraus hervor?“

„Sie werfen eine Bombe, die einzig und allein dafür geschaffen wurde, den Wiederaufbau zu _verhindern_.“ Worauf auch immer dieser irrsinnige Panther hinauswollte, er war nicht an diesem Mist interessiert. „ _Niemand_ wird jemals wieder die Chance haben, in diesem Gebiet zu leben!“

Whiskers schüttelte kichernd seinen Kopf. Ein Kichern, das Runner dazu brachte, einzig und allein nur noch Verachtung für ihn zu empfinden.

„Ihnen läuft die Zeit weg, Jack.“ Whiskers griff langsam mit einer Pfote unter sein Sakko. „Und Sie verstehen es nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir die Diskussion auf einen anderen Tag verschieben, wenn Sie nicht so naiv sind. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Dinge etwas interessanter gestalten…?“, er zog seinen Revolver heraus, zeigte ihn kurz und legte ihn dann vor sich auf den Tisch, neben die Tassen. Er grinste irre. „Ich bin jetzt unbewaffnet. Sicher werden Sie mir Ihre legendären Fähigkeiten in den nächsten Sekunden demonstrieren.“

Was auch immer Whiskers von ihm erwartete, was auch immer er ihm versuchte anzudeuten, Runner hatte genug davon. Er drehte seinen Ring leicht und drückte dann auf einen der Knöpfe.

Das Gerät, das Whiskers sich vorhin in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, ließ einen langen Piepton erklingen. „Was?!“, stieß dieser hervor.

Er hatte keine Zeit, um zu reagieren, bevor die elektrische Ladung, die das Gerät abgab, seinen ganzen Körper zusammenzucken ließ. „Nrgh!“, er brach zusammen, zuckte und verkrampfte sich, bis er auf den Boden rollte.

Runner sprang sofort von der Couch auf, ergriff den Revolver, der fast zu groß war, um ihn festzuhalten und rannte zu dem Computer, der vor dem Panoramafenster aufgebaut war.

„C“, rief Runner, nachdem er sein Funkgerät aktiviert hatte. „Wie viel Zeit ist noch übrig?“

„Es bleiben noch acht Minuten, Runner“, antwortete C. „Sie müssen sich beeilen!“

„Ich bin an Whiskershreiks Computer, er ist noch bei Bewusstsein“, Runners Herz schlug so schnell, als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Fehler, jeder Ausrutscher würde den Tot für Millionen Säugetiere bedeuten.

„Ganz ruhig“, sagte C streng, aber zuversichtlich. „Sie müssen die Partikelpanzerung auf der ICBM deaktivieren und die Flugbahn absenken. Sie fliegt zu hoch, dass die Eiche sie beeinflussen könnte.“

„Verstanden, bin am Suchen …“, Runner erinnerte sich, was die Vorermittler über das Aussehen und die Funktion von Whiskers Computer in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Er gab die neue Flugbahn und den Abwurfcode für die Schutzpanele ein.

„Der Befehl wird übertragen.“

„Gut“, sagte C, „sorgen Sie lediglich nur dafür, dass Whiskershreik jetzt am Leben bleibt, aber er darf nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, irgendetwas Drastisches zu unternehmen.“

Runner schaute zu dem schwarzen Panther hinüber, der sich noch immer auf dem Boden wandt, einen Ausdruck von Schmerzen und Feindseligkeit im Gesicht.

Der Computer gab einen Ton von sich, um zu bestätigen, dass der Befehl übermittelt worden war und der Flugkörper schon dabei war, ihn auszuführen.

„Runner“, war C zu hören, eine Spur von Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme. „Wir haben registriert, dass die Rakete die Panzerung abgestoßen und ihre Flugrichtung abgesenkt hat. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis sie in Reichweite ist.“

Whiskers Krämpfe hörten auf. Er hatte es geschafft, das Gerät aus seiner Tasche herauszuschütteln, war aber noch unfähig sich zu rühren.

Runner sprang zu dem Panther hinüber und richtete den Revolver auf ihn.

„Es ist vorbei, Whiskers“, sagte Runner und erlaubte sich, ein hämisches Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Ah, also …“, Whiskers versuchte zu antworten, aber es strengte ihn an. „Es sieht danach aus. _Gut gemacht_ , Jack.“

Was sollte das? War das hier nur einfach ein verrücktes Tier, das verrückte Gratulationen von sich gab? Oder vielleicht ….

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, sagte Whiskers beiläufig, fast so, als ob er geplant hatte, besiegt zu werden, oder … dass er zumindest nicht davon überrascht war. „Wie fühlt es sich an, dass sie mich wieder geschlagen haben?“

Runner schnaufte, er überblickte den Raum vorsichtig, um nicht eine unliebsame Überraschung zu erleben. „Es fühlt sich genauso an, wie das letzte Mal, und das Mal davor. Ich werde Sie so oft aufhalten, wie es nötig ist.“

„Wieso sollte dann dieses Mal nicht das letzte Mal sein?“, antwortete er. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als er sich wieder auf seine Füße stellte und dann in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Machen Sie es, Jack! Wenn die Welt wirklich keine Konflikte braucht, dann tun sie es: Ziehen Sie den Abzug und beenden meinen Wahnsinn, jetzt und für alle Zeit. Durchlöchern Sie mein Hirn mit einer Kugel und bringen Sie der Welt ewigen Frieden!“

Runner hob eine Augenbraue, während er auf den Ring an seinem Finger klickte. Er ließ keine Sekunde die schwafelnde Großkatze aus den Augen.

„C, wie ist der Zustand der ICBM?“

„Sie haben es geschafft, Runner“, bestätigte C, Jubelklänge waren im Hintergrund von anderen Stimmen in dem Kommando-U-Boot zu hören. „Die Eiche konnte die Kernspaltungs-Vorstufe des Gefechtskopfes überlasten. Eine Explosion ist nicht mehr möglich.“

„Also ist es vorbei …“, Runner atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ja, die der Schubdüsen der Rakete wurde von der Eiche überhitzt, so dass sie vorzeitig ausbrennen. Sie wird ohne Schaden zu verursachen in der südlichen Bucht abstürzen, bevor sie die Stadt erreicht … Was ist mit Whiskershreik? Ist er noch bei Bewusstsein?“

Whiskers hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er grinste noch, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass Runner sein Gespräch beendete.

„Ja, ist er“, bestätigte Runner. „Ich halte ihn mit einer Waffe in Schach. Die übrige Basis ist ahnungslos.“

„Verstanden. Das U-Boot wird beim Treffpunkt auftauchen. SATR wird später eintreffen, um die Basis zu säubern.“

„Verstanden.“

„Runner, hören Sie zu. Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich tun werden, und das ist kein Befehl. Aber die sofortige Eliminierung von Whiskershreik wurde für Sie autorisiert.“

Runner brummte kurz auf und beendete die Übertragung.

„Also … was hat Ihr Commander gesagt?“, fragte Whiskers. Er hielt die Pfoten erwartungsvoll in die Höhe. „Werden Sie mich jetzt töten? Ich bin vollkommen schutzlos, ein perfektes Ziel.“

Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann zog Runner den Hahn an dem Revolver zurück. „Wenn ich Sie jetzt nicht töte, dann wissen Sie, werden wir das alles hier noch einmal durchmachen müssen.“

„Eine wohldurchdachte Antwort“, höhnte Whiskers. „Sie haben es bisher nicht geschafft, mich zu töten. Jetzt können Sie wohl Ihre Fehler korrigieren.“

Worauf wollte Whiskers hinaus? _Wollte_ er sterben? War sein Ego vielleicht dermaßen angekratzt, dass er dachte, es wäre das Beste, von seinem Erzfeind getötet zu werden? Was auch immer der Fall war – es war keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken.

„Was machst du?“, fauchte Whiskers leise in den Kragen seines Anzuges. „Erschieß ihn! _Jetzt_!“

„Wa…!?“, Runner suchte den Raum ab, aber es war keine Zeit: Ein Schussloch erschien plötzlich auf der Fensterscheibe, fast geräuschlos. Runners Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle. Bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was sein Körper tat, hatte er sich hinter einer Abdeckung verschanzt, dem Küchentresen neben ihm.

„Verdammt! Verfehlt, _blöde Füchsin_!“, fluchte Whiskers.

Runner konnte ihn nicht sehen. Er nahm die übergroße Waffe in Anschlag. Obwohl er keine Ausrüstung hatte und völlig unvorbereitet auf einen Scharfschützenangriff war, musste er Whiskers davon abhalten zu entkommen. Er lugte um die Ecke der Küchenzeile herum, darauf achtend, dass er seine Deckung gegenüber dem Fenster nicht aufgab.

Ein Schlag einer riesigen, schwarzen Pfote mit ausgefahrenen Krallen traf ihn. Er erwischte ihn an der Unterseite seines Kinns und riss ihm die Haut auf. Die unbändige Kraft, die in dem Kinnhaken steckte, ließen ihn und den Revolver quer durch den Raum fliegen. Runner rollte sich ab und landete auf allen Vieren, aber er war jetzt unbewaffnet. Bevor er sich wieder vollständig aufrichten konnte, richtete Whiskershreik einen anderen Revolver auf ihn.

„Ich muss zugeben,“, begann dieser, „dass ich immer mehr als nur eine Waffe bei mir trage. Ich war niemals wehrlos, Jack.“

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das überrascht“, Runner erkannte sehr schnell, dass jetzt nicht nur ein weiterer Revolver auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern dass er sich auch noch in voller Sicht des Fensters befand.

„Aufstehen!“, befahl Whiskers leise und zog den Hahn an seiner Waffe zurück.

Er ergab sich, hob seine Pfoten. Er wusste, dass er im Fadenkreuz einer anderen Waffe stand, obwohl er sie nicht sah. Eine aussichtslose Situation. Nur für den Fall suchte er sich schnell nach Schusswunden ab, aber es war keine zu sehen.

„Ich bin überrascht“, meinte Whiskers süffisant. „Ich war immer der Meinung, dass sie mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich _immer_ einen Plan-B besitze. Haben Sie sich wirklich eingebildet, dass ich es mir erlauben würde, mich einfach wehrlos zu ergeben?“

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr“, Runner schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben verloren. Die Lenkwaffe wurde aufgehalten und SATR ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher, um die Basis zu zerstören. Erschießen Sie mich, wenn Sie wollen. Alles, was wichtig ist, ist, dass Zoomania in Sicherheit ist.“

Whiskers kicherte: „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das hier vorbei ist? Dass ich all meine Mühen aufgebracht hätte, um nur einen _einzigen_ Gefechtskopf zu bauen?“

„Was?“, Runners Knie wurden weich, er hätte es wissen müssen. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

„Wir haben es endlich geschafft, einen Marschflugkörper zu entwickeln, der sicher durch den Wirkungsbereich Ihrer _kostbaren_ Eiche fliegen kann. Es wäre eine Schande, diese neue Technologie zu verschwenden.“

„Aber warum Zoomania? Warum sind Sie so besessen davon, Zoomania zu zerstören?“

„Ah“, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es geht mir nicht um die Stadt. Ich will die Eiche zerstören. Ich will der Welt beweisen, dass _niemand_ in Sicherheit ist. Ich werde jedem deutlich machen, dass die Welt Tiere wie uns braucht.“

 _Tiere wie uns?_ Runner suchte nach einem Sinn darin, _Wieso versuche ich überhaupt einen Sinn in diesem gigantischen Irrsinn zu finden?_

„Ah, aber Sie haben mich bei meiner üblichen Schwäche erwischt. Vor allem Sie wissen von allen Tieren am besten, dass ich den Klang meiner eigenen Stimme liebe. Es ist Zeit, das jetzt zu beenden, Jack.“ Whiskers grinste, er drehte seinen Kopf, um wieder in seinen Anzugkragen zu sprechen: „Töte ihn. Und dieses Mal keine Fehler.“

Runner hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken. Ein anderes Schussloch erschien geräuschlos auf dem Fenster, sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, er presste die Augen zu, erwartete irgendein Anzeichen seines Körpers, dass er getroffen worden war.

„Arrgh!“, schrie Whiskers auf. Seine Waffe fiel zu Boden. „Meine Hand!“

Runner öffnete die Augen. Der Scharfschütze hatte wieder sein Ziel verfehlt.

Whiskers hielt seine blutüberströmte Pfote umklammert. Das Geschoss des Scharfschützen hatte sie durchquert und war an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eingeschlagen. Er riss verzweifelt seinen Kopf Richtung Fenster, ein Blitz der Erkenntnis war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Er knurrte auf, stolperte rückwärts und entfernte sich von Runner. Seine Gelassenheit war wie weggeblasen.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei, wir werden uns wiedersehen!“, fauchte Whiskers, als er auf etwas zurannte, was wie eine Sicherheitstür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aussah. „An alle Mann, Alarm!“

Eine Sirene heulte auf und das Geräusch bohrte sich hart in Runners feines Gehör. Er ließ seine Ohren fallen, um dem Schmerz, mit wenig Erfolg, entgegenzuwirken. Er schnappte sich den blutverschmierten Revolver vom Boden in derselben Sekunde, als die breite Tür zu dem Raum aufflog und die beiden Tigerwachen auftauchten, die ihn vorher gefangen genommen hatten. Die Zeit wirkte verlangsamt, es war keine Deckung in der Nähe und beide Tiger hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag, bereit zu schießen. Der Alarm endete plötzlich.

„Runter!“, eine unbekannte Frauenstimme brüllte ihn aus seinem Funkgerät an.

Wieder merkte er erst, als sein Körper den Boden erreichte, dass seine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernommen hatten. Vollkommen ungeschützt rollte er sich herum, um mit dem Revolver auf die beiden Wachen zu zielen.

Eine stürzte bereits zu Boden, eine Kopfwunde war auf seiner Stirn aufgetaucht. Der andere Tiger gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich und presste die Pfote auf seine Kehle, aus der Blut spritzte. Er verlor innerhalb von Sekunden das Bewusstsein. Dann fiel auch er zu Boden und blutete aus.

Runner sprang auf die Füße und suchte den Raum nach dem schwarzen Panther ab, aber die Sicherheitstür war versiegelt. Er war entkommen – wieder.

Runner klickte auf seinen Ring, versuchte die Frauenstimme zu erreichen, die ihn gewarnt hatte. Die Verbindung wurde hergestellt.

„Wer sind Sie?“, forderte er.

Stille.

„Sie haben mir geholfen. Warum?“, fragte er weiter, ohne Antwort zu bekommen. „Woher haben Sie meine Funkfrequenz?“

Noch mehr Stille.

„Antworten Sie!“

Die Verbindung wurde beendet und eine andere wurde hergestellt.

„Runner! Raus da!“, brüllte ihn die bekannte Stimme von C an. „Die gesamte Basis ist in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Wir scannen mehrere Ziele, die sich in Ihre Richtung bewegen!“

„C. Hier ist ein Scharfschütze. Es sieht so aus, als ob er mich unterstützen würde. Whiskershreik und zwei seiner Wachen wurden angeschossen.“

„Das ist nicht möglich. Es befinden keine anderen aktiven Einheiten im Operationsgebiet …“, C verstummte einen Augenblick. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen. Danken Sie Ihrem Schutzengel, dass dieser Scharfschütze auf Ihrer Seite war und erreichen Sie den Treffpunkt. _Jetzt_!“

„Verstanden! Bin auf dem Weg.“

\- Ende der Übertragung -


	3. Kaffeekränzchen unter Agenten

> Heute
> 
> Freitag, 1. Mai, 20X5
> 
> Abend
> 
> Runners Apartment

Runner zog seinen fleckigen Mantel aus. Die hoffnungslosen Versuche, den Motor wieder zum Laufen zu bringen und dann die Arbeit, den Wagen in der größten Sommerhitze bis nach Hause zu schieben, hatten ihn zerknittert und verdreckt. Das war das, was Runner an dem ganzen Vorfall am meisten zuwider war.

Er seufzte und schmiss den Mantel auf die nahe Couch. Sein Apartment war dunkel und klein, aber er hielt es aufgeräumt und sauber. Das Mobiliar stellte nur das Nötigste zum Leben dar.

Er zog sich weiter aus. Als erstes die Hosenträger, dann begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Es war draußen dunkel, kalt, aber die Sommerhitze steckte noch in seinem Fell. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie die kühle Luft des Apartments durch sein erhitztes Fell strich.

Runner führte ein recht bescheidenes Leben, nicht einmal annähernd von dem Stil, den er früher gepflegt hatte. Das, was jetzt sein Leben bestimmte, war sein knappes Geldbudget, etwas an das sich Runner viel langsamer gewöhnt hatte, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Anfangs hatte es für ihn etwas Beängstigendes, die Vorstellung, dass das Geld am Ende des Monats nicht reichen würde, dass er abends hungrig ins Bett gehen müsste … oder noch schlimmeres. Runner fand auf die harte Weise heraus, dass Säugetiere wie Hasen in der heutigen Gesellschaft unterbezahlt wurden, und das schloss auch seine Beamtentätigkeit mit ein.

Vor sechs Jahren hatte Runner ausgesorgt: Er hatte die schnellsten Autos, die tollsten Wohnungen, die heißesten Mädchen. Im Rückblick machte es ihn fast krank, wie perfekt sein Leben war und wie er es gelebt hatte, ohne einen Blick auf irgendetwas anders zu verschwenden, außer auf seinen Erfolg.  Jetzt bestand sein neues Leben aus dem Besuch von Second-Hand-Läden und billigem grasiatischem Fast-Food. Es war alles andere als glamourös, aber es offenbarte ihm viele Dinge, die er in seinem früheren Leben vermisst hatte.

War Runner wirklich glücklich damit, wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte? Ihm fiel auf, dass er sich diese Frage immer häufiger stellte, während die Jahre ins Land gingen und in letzter Zeit ganz besonders, da seine Vergangenheit begann, sich wieder zu regen. Eine Sache war auf jeden Fall sicher: Runner war nicht glücklich. Vielleicht war er noch niemals glücklich gewesen. Vielleicht wusste er überhaupt nicht, was Glück war. Aber er war auch nicht traurig. Runner lebte in einer trüben Welt, die von Melancholie erfüllt war.

Er grübelte niedergeschlagen, allein in seiner dunklen Wohnung. Obwohl er sein Auto den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause geschoben hatte, beschloss er, dass er keinen Hunger hatte. Was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? Er konnte entweder das Essen für die Woche bezahlen oder er konnte sein Auto reparieren lassen. Wie er zur Arbeit kommen würde, war eine Frage, die er auf einen anderen Tag aufschob. Heute war Freitag und einer der Vorzüge eines Schreibtischjobs bei der Regierung war, dass zumindest die Wochenenden dienstfrei waren.

Er rieb sich die Augen, ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber und wollte gerade das Licht einschalten, als ihm ein paar Details auffielen: Ein Handtuch, das über der Spüle hing, bauschte sich im Windzug gegen die niedrigen Schränke seiner winzigen Küchenzeile, der leise Klang der Stadt nicht weit unter ihm war zu hören und eine leichte Brise bewegte die Vorhänge.

Er stellte alarmiert seine Ohren auf, lauschte auf jedes Geräusch hinter ihm. Langsam bewegte er die Pfote an sein Holster, das unter seiner linken Schulter an seinen Oberkörper geschnallt war und einen nicht-tödlichen Taser trug. Er verlangsamte seinen Atem, lauschte.

Runner öffnete niemals seine Fenster, besonders nicht, wenn im Mai die Sommerhitze einsetzte. Er bevorzugte die Kälte und einer der wenigen positiven Aspekte seines neuen Lebens war eine zentrale Klimaanlage …

Eine Pfote erschien von hinten in seinem Blickfeld, packte ihn. Er wirbelte herum und riss den Taser aus dem Holster. Aber bevor er zielen konnte, fühlte er, dass er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, als er von einem größeren, stärkeren Angreifer angehoben wurde. Er wurde durch den Raum geschleudert, die Orientierungslosigkeit in der Dunkelheit, ohne Bodenkontakt durch die Luft zu fliegen, übermannte ihn, dann prallte er mit dem Rücken auf das Ende eines Glastisches. Er stürzte um und zersplitterte auf dem Boden.

Runner taumelte, versuchte die Energie des Wurfs und das wenige, was ihm noch an Gleichgewichtssinn geblieben war, zu nutzen, um Abstand zwischen sich und den Angreifer zu bringen. Statt ästhetisch abzurollen, landete er aber auf seinem Hintern und er keuchte auf. Er krabbelte in die Deckung der nahen Couch, die in der Mitte des Zimmer stand, den größeren Wohnzimmerfenstern abgewandt.

Er wollt seine Waffe schussbereit machen, musst aber feststellen, dass er sie aber nicht mehr in den Pfoten hatte, irgendwo im Chaos verloren.

„Scheiße …“, fluchte er leise.

Ohne Schusswaffe musste er schnell handeln: Den Angreifer lokalisieren und ihn in einen Nahkampf verwickeln. Er zog ein Messer aus der Scheide, die er auf der Gegenseite seines jetzt leeren Holsters trug. Runner hatte immer ein Messer für Nahkämpfe dabei. Er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht, aber die alte Gewohnheit hatte sich gehalten.

Er spähte über die Kante der Couch, schaute sich im dunklen Zimmer um. Es war nichts zu sehen. Er duckte sich wieder und hob seine Ohren, lauschte. Runner musste sich in der Dunkelheit des Wohnzimmers auf sein Gehör verlassen.

Seine Nase zuckte unwillkürlich. Er hatte Angst. Bilder, in seiner eigenen Wohnung ermordet zu werden, flammten in seinem Hirn auf. Runner versuchte die Gedanken niederzukämpfen, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sich zu beruhigen und auf den Kampf vorzubereiten.

Aber er hörte nichts, keine Schritte, kein Atmen, kein Rascheln von Kleidung gegen Fell. Nichts. Nur das pochende Herz in seiner eigenen Brust, das Zittern seines eigenen Körpers.

Er atmete langsamer, das Messer im Anschlag, bereit für irgendwelche Überraschung …

„Hm-hm“, kicherte eine Stimme bösartig. So nah – _direkt hinter ihm_.

Er wirbelte herum, spannte die Muskeln an, um mit dem Messer zuzustoßen, aber sein Feind war geradezu unheimlich schnell. Die Gestalt sprang ihn an, packte seine Arme, alles verschwamm, Runners Verstand konnte der schnellen Abfolge von Bewegungen nicht folgen. Seine ehemals so flinken Reflexe waren träge geworden, von den Jahren abgestumpft.

Er verzog das Gesicht, öffnete langsam die Augen. War es das gewesen? War er geschlagen worden? War jetzt schließlich die Zeit zum Sterben gekommen?

„Hmm, hallo, Runner“, sagte eine bekannte Frauenstimme zärtlich.

Runner schnappte nach Luft, sein Atem war zittrig. „P-Patrina …“

Sein eigenes Messer drückte mit der Spitze gegen seine Kehle, bereit mit einem einzigen Stoß alles zu beenden.

Runner hatte sie erwartet, aber wie sehr auch immer er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, die ihm so vertrauten Gedanken an den Tod versetzten ihn in Panik, als er seine mutmaßliche Mörderin anstarrte.

„Ich bin wegen des Kaffees hier, den ich dir schulde“, kicherte sie leise. Das breite Fuchsgrinsen auf ihren Lippen war sogar in dem dunklen Zimmer zu erkennen. Ihre scharfen Zähne glänzten in dem trüben Licht. „Ich bin enttäuscht. Das war alles, was nötig war, um den ehemals _legendären_ Runner zu besiegen.“

„T-Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen.“ Er versuchte die Stimme zu erheben, aber die Angst vor seinem nahen Ende schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Mmm, ich wette du hast davon viel …“, sie beobachtete einen Augenblick Runner Gesicht, er starrte sie nur an. Ihre Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. „Enttäuschung …“

Es ist wahr, was man sagt: Man kann in der Stimme hören, wenn jemand lächelt. Und Runner hörte, dass sie nicht mehr lächelte.

„Warum, Runner?“, fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme erfüllt mit einem bestimmten Gefühl. Es war fast … Traurigkeit. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“

„Das hast du schon vorher gesagt“, antwortete er. Es war eigenartig, den warmen Atem seiner Angreiferin zu spüren, als sie sprach. Es half ihm, ruhiger zu werden. Der Griff, mit dem sie ihn und das Messer hielt, lockerte sich. Die Spitze der tödlichen Klinge drückte sich nicht mehr so fest in sein Fleisch. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich …“, sie zögerte. Ihre Stimme veränderte sich, verlor ihren vorherigen Glanz. „Ich verstehe nicht … Sag mir nur warum.“

„Warum?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Das sollte ich dich fragen.“

Stille. Sie starrte ihn nur an, mit bekümmerten Augen. Sie starrte direkt durch ihn hindurch … nein … in ihn hinein.

Er fühlte ihren langsamen Atem, ihre Augen auf seinen eigenen, so nah.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?“, fragte er schließlich. Er fühlte sich trotz der momentanen Situation entspannt.

Keine Antwort, nur das Gewicht der geheimnisvollen Füchsin, die ihn auf den Boden drückte.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte sie endlich. Obwohl ihr Griff, mit dem sie ihn hielt, sich löste, ließ sie ihn nicht aufstehen. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich wieder, sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Und damit war die Bösartigkeit wieder da. Der Griff wurde wieder fest, das Messer drückte sich wieder gegen seine Kehle.

„Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht tun sollen. Schau dich nur jetzt an! Du bist so erbärmlich! Ich habe auf dich gewartet! _Sechs Jahre lang!_ Der Untergang meiner Heimat, der Beginn und das Ende des kalten Krieges, der Angriff auf Obreight, wo warst du da?!“

„Ich …“, versuchte er zu sprechen, aber sie lehnte zu fest auf seiner Brust, als sie sich weiter über ihn beugte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dich sterben lassen soll“, fauchte sie, richtete sich auf und begann das Messer über seiner nackten Brust in schneidenden Bewegungen auf und ab zu bewegen. Je mehr sie sich in Rage redete, desto mehr war auch ihr schevitischer Akzent zu hören. „Vielleicht bin ich ja hier, um diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Du hast _nichts mehr_ an dir von dem Tier, das du sein solltest.“

Runner hatte genug. Sie hatte Recht. Wovor rannte er davon? Sogar nach der Operation Night-Runner, selbst als er dem Tode so nah gestanden hatte, fürchtete er das Ende, fürchtete er sich jeden Augenblick, dass er den falschen Zug machen könnte, die falsche Entscheidung treffen könnte, um dann in ein Leichentuch gehüllt nach Hause zu kommen. Er war ein Feigling.

Vielleicht … vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Flucht zu beenden … die Zeit, um endlich sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

Während diese Gedanken Runners Verstand erfüllten, hatte sich Patrina wieder nach vorne gelehnt und die Spitze des Messers wieder an seinen Halsansatz gesetzt, ihr anderer Arm drückte schwer auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Vielleicht …“, keuchte er. Es fiel ihm schwer mit dem Gewicht auf seiner Brust zu sprechen. „Vielleicht solltest du das.“

„Was? …“

„Tu es“, er starrte in die glühenden Augen über ihm, entschlossen. „Wenn es das ist, was du denkst, dann tu es. Es ist besser von jemandem getötet zu werden, der einem das Leben gerettet hat.“ Jack hatte keine Angst mehr. In diesem Moment fühlte er Wärme und Zufriedenheit bei der Vorstellung in die Dunkelheit des Todes von dieser mysteriösen Füchsin geführt zu werden, die ihn vor so langer Zeit zurück ins Leben gebracht hatte. Es schien so … passend … fast poetisch.

Jack griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hob seinen Kopf. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern zog sich selbst auf die Klinge zu, mit der sie ihn bedrohte. Die Spitze brach durch seine Haut.

„Ah!“, die Füchsin keuchte auf, erschreckt. Sie zog das Messer in einer vorsichtigen Bewegung zurück.

Er fühlte das Blut, das sich in seinem Fell ausbreitete. Die kleine Wunde an seinem Hals schmerzte, _brannte_.

„Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“, fragte er, als sich die Füchsin langsam aufsetzte und dann von ihm aufstand.

Die weiße Gestalt in der Dunkelheit drehte sich um und ging weg. Das Geräusch ihrer Füße, die zur Tür trotteten, das Geräusch des Messers, das auf die Tischplatte fiel und dann wie sie ihn verließ, diesmal durch die Eingangstür anstatt durch das Fenster.

Es schienen ihm Stunden zu sein, die er dalag. Er dachte an nichts. Sein Verstand war leer. Nur Gefühle, fremdartige Gefühle. Gefühle, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Was waren das für Gefühle? Wer konnte das wirklich sagen? Jack konnte es jedenfalls nicht.

* * *

 

> Samstag, 2. Mai, 20X5
> 
> Früher Morgen

„James“, hörte er hinter sich eine Frauenstimme rufen. Es war eine vertraute Stimme, eine willkommene und eine, die er schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Er drehte sich um. Die einzige andere Person in der am frühen Morgen noch leeren Parkgarage war seine alte Freundin, Wendoly Cudder.

„Commander …“, lächelte er. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Commander“, erwiderte die große Stute. „Jetzt bin ich nur Wendy.“

Runner kicherte. „Wendy … ich glaube kaum, dass ich Sie so nennen werde.“ Er musste zu ihr aufblicken, da sie gut dreimal so groß war wie er. Sie hatte einen einfachen braunen Hosenanzug an und einen dazu passenden braunen Hut. „Wenn ich es richtig sehe, habe ich Sie immer ‚C‘ genannt.“

„Ist ja interessant“, sie schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich dann mit einem Huf zwischen den Ohren, „das von jemandem zu hören, der versucht, sich mir zu entziehen.“

„Hmm“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verschwand und er sah von ihr weg. C war jede Woche des letzten Monats zu Runners Arbeitsplatz gekommen und hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden.

„Es tut mir leid …“

Wendy schnaufte kurz durch. „ ‚Es tut mir leid‘ ist alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?“, sie lachte unbeschwert auf. „Ich dachte, dass du mir etwas mehr als das schuldest, alter Freund.“

„C. Ich weiß warum …“, begann er.

„Wendy“, unterbrach sie ihn, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass man Codenamen nicht im zivilen Umfeld benutzen durfte. Sie war überrascht, dass Runner einen derartigen Anfängerfehler beging.

„Richtig … _Wendy_ “, er wedelte abwehrend mit der Pfote. „Ich weiß, warum Sie immer wieder zu mir ins ZMHS kommen. Ich bin nicht interessiert.“

Wendy schaute sich in der stillen Parkgarage um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann nicht eine alte Kriegsgefährtin verbeischauen, um Hallo zu sagen? Vielleicht bin ich ja nur gekommen, um dich zum Essen einzuladen. Wir haben uns jetzt sechs Jahre nicht gesehen.“

„Genau“, sagte Runner steif, steckte die Pfoten in die Taschen und schaute zu seiner ‚alten Kriegsgefährtin‘ auf.

„Sie haben die letzten sechs Jahre nicht nach mir geschaut und dann tauchen Sie in meinem Büro auf, genau eine Woche, nachdem wir Hinweise auf den Ort der Kiefer gefunden haben.“

Ein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte sich auf Wendys Gesicht, aber er verschwand schnell wieder. „Also weißt du von der Kiefer?“

„Ich arbeite bei der Spionageabwehr“, erinnerte er sie. „Wäre wohl der falsche Arbeitsplatz für Leute ohne einen Funken Intelligenz.“

Wendy lachte. „Ja, ich schätze schon. Aber egal, das war nicht genau das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“

„Ist das so?“, schnaufte er. Er beschloss, seine skeptische Einstellung erst mal beizubehalten. „Ich möchte vorher nur eine Sache klarstellen: Ich werde nicht … Ich kann nicht zu diesem Leben zurückkehren.“

„Ich bin in Rente, James. Sogar _ich_ habe dieses Leben hinter mir gelassen.“

Es war die Wahrheit und Runner wusste das auch. Nach der Operation Night-Runner waren alle Mitglieder der Einheit versetzt, in Rente geschickt worden, oder …. Es schien, als ob die ganze Scheiße einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde. Runner sagte nichts, sondern verschränkte bloß die Arme.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden“, seufzte sie. „Und wenn dich das, was ich zu sagen habe, nicht interessiert, dann werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Ich verspreche es.“

Runner schaute zu dem Pferd auf, versuchte einzuschätzen, ob sie es ehrlich meinte. Normalerweise hätte er sie einfach stehen gelassen, aber angesichts dessen, was letzte Nacht passiert war …

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, lenkte er ein. Er ließ seine Arme fallen und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Nummer.“

Beide tauschen ihre Kontaktinformationen aus, etwas, an dem Runner bis jetzt nicht interessiert war, und er war sich nicht sicher, warum. Vielleicht fühlte er sich durch das Erscheinen seiner alten Freundin beruhigt, nachdem er wenigen Stunden zuvor beinahe ermordet worden war.

„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit“, warnte Wendy.

„Uh-huh“, wiegelte er ab und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Auto zu kommen. Er tippte auf seinem Handy und das Auto schloss sich von selbst auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss herausbekommen, wie ich mein Auto reparieren lassen kann.“

„Mmm. Ich schätze, dass du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen musst“, meinte Wendy etwas höhnisch.

Runner blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Er sah Wendy argwöhnisch an. „Und warum das?“

„Die Freundin, die du letzte Nacht bei dir hattest“, grinste Wendy. „Sie ist wohl in ihrem letzten Leben eine Mechanikerin gewesen. Deinem Auto geht es bestens. Ich würde sogar dafür bürgen, dass sie nichts Seltsames damit angestellt hat.“

Runners Augen wurden groß. „S-Sie …“

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe“, sie drehte sich um und begann auf den Fahrstuhl zuzugehen. „Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“

* * *

> Mittag
> 
> Savanna Central, Caribrew Café

„Also, was hat dich so aus der Fassung gebracht?“, fragte Parker und wedelte mit ihrer Pfote vor Runners Augen.

„Hmm?“, Runner blickte wieder auf, kehrte wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Herrje, du bist wirklich aus der Spur“, kicherte sie und grinste. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit den Pfoten über die geschlossenen Augen. „Es war eine lange Nacht.“

„Ahhhh, der _Kaffee!_ “, Parker deutete auf ihn und grinste wissend.

„Ja, Kaffee“, nickte Runner spöttisch. „Wir sitzen in einem Café … und trinken Kaffee.“

Parker rollte mit den Augen und schimpfte. „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, du Depp. Wie ist es gelaufen? Warst du mit der Arktischen-Raubtier-Tussy aus? War mehr als nur Kaffee?“

„Du musst wirklich deine Fantasie etwas zügeln.“

„Na und? Was ist passiert?“, bohrte sie weiter. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte auf das Wesentliche zu kommen. „James, es ist mir ernst: Ich werde den Tisch hier umschmeißen und den Kaffee über dich schütten, wenn du nicht gleich den Mund aufmachst.“

Runner nahm schnell einen Schluck von seinem Latte, für den Fall, dass sie ihre Drohung wirklich in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Er war immer noch dabei, die Vorfälle der letzten Nacht zu verarbeiten und vielleicht war er sich der Tragweite dessen, was geschehen war, immer noch nicht wirklich bewusst. Er musste zugeben, dass sie das Recht hatte, es zu erfahren, immerhin hatte er Parker angerufen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Immerhin war sie der einzige wirkliche Freund, den er in diesem neuen Leben hatte.

„Parker …“, er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, ihre Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll.

„Ich glaube sie und ich sind auf derselben Wellenlänge“, grinste er.

Parker haute ihm gratulierend auf den Arm. „Da siehst du es! Ich hab‘ doch gesagt, dass es noch Hoffnung für dich gibt.“

„Ich …“, Runner grinste skeptisch auf, „kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du das jemals gesagt hast.“

„Wasauchimmer. Erzähl mir, was ihr so getrieben habt!“

„Na, ja. Als allererstes war sie sehr leise. Ich habe sie noch nicht einmal gehört, als sie sich in meiner Wohnung versteckt hatte.“ Runner sprach beiläufig, so als ob es ihn nicht interessierte, wer sonst noch in dem Café ihnen zuhören könnte.

„Ich … hä … was?“, Parker war sofort verwirrt.

„Wir haben uns nicht mit Kaffee aufgehalten“, Runner nahm noch einen Schluck, jetzt wo sein Latte die richtige Temperatur zum Trinken hatte. „Es ist ihr gelungen, mir aufzulauern, mich zu entwaffnen …“

„He, James, warte …“

„Dann hat sie einen meiner Tische kaputt gemacht, obwohl … ich schätze, das war eher mein Fehler.“

„Halt, halt …“

„Glücklicherweise hatte ich noch mein Messer bei mir“, setzte er hinzu und genoss dabei den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Parkers Gesicht, als sie zu entscheiden versuchte, ob er sie gerade auf den Arm nahm oder nicht. „Mann, sie ist leise. Aber das hab‘ ich ja schon gesagt.“

Parker schaute sich besorgt im Café um. In James Stimme wahr ein Hauch Aufregung zu spüren, Leidenschaft, fast so als wäre er heute ein ganz anderes Tier als zuvor.

„Sie hat versucht, mich mit meinem eigenen Messer umzubringen“, setzte er fort. „Aber dann hat sie ihre Meinung geändert, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie es tun soll, damit wir es hinter uns haben. Vielleicht hat das ja die Stimmung kaputt gemacht.“

Parker versuchte es gar nicht mehr, seine Erzählung zu unterbrechen.

„Aber nachdem sie gegangen ist, hat sie scheinbar noch schnell mein Auto repariert.“ Runner grinste jetzt breit. „Ich glaube, wir werden uns wieder verabreden.“ Er trank noch einmal einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Ok, ok, ok, wow!“

„Alles ok?!“, rief er mit einem für ihn untypischen Enthusiasmus aus. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte er seine ganze Geschichte in einer Weise erzählt, die so gar nicht seinem Charakter entsprach, zumindest nicht für Parker.

„Nein, nein“, sie redete mit unterdrückter Stimme. Offenbar machte sie sich Sorgen, dass die anderen Cafébesucher sie hören konnten. „Sie hat versucht, dich zu _ermorden?!“_

„Mmhmm“, Runner hatte die Schnauze wieder in der Kaffeetasse versenkt. Er leerte sie in einem Zug, bevor er antwortete: „Oh, aber sie hat es wohl nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Sie hat sich zurückgezogen, als ich sie zwingen wollte, mich zu töten.“

„Kumpel … ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte sie gedämpft. „James, du benimmst dich wirklich eigenartig.“

James beruhigte sich selbst, seine Schultern fielen und sein Gesicht entspannte sich. Er wusste, wie er sich benahm: Zuerst war es, um auf eine Reaktion von Parker zu lauern, zumindest glaubte er das, aber dann spürte er eine Erregung, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

„Parker …“, er legte die Pfoten zusammen, seine Augen wurden traurig, als er seine Gedanken sammelte. „Ich war nicht in Ordnung. Mit mir war sehr lange Zeit nichts in Ordnung ...“

Parker hob ihre Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief. Eines ihrer Ohren kippte auf die andere Seite. Sie war verwirrt und besorgt.

„Tut mir leid“, er schüttelte den Kopf. Er begann irgendwie zu bedauern, dass er hier etwas begonnen hatte, woraus er sich nicht mehr zurückziehen konnte.

„Wow“, Parker sah sich noch einmal im Café um. „Du hast ja wirklich den besten Ort ausgesucht, um mir das zu erzählen, hä? Ist es nicht ein bisschen spät, um den Anfänger in dem Job zu erschrecken? Muss zugeben, dass mich die Geschichte schon etwas mitgenommen hat.“

Runner grinste und stand auf. Er tippte mit seinem Handy auf das Lesegerät am Tisch, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen.

„Vertrau mir“, sagte er, als er auf Parker blickte, die den Deckel über ihren halb ausgetrunkenen Kaffee stülpte, um dann mit ihrem Handy genauso auf das Lesegerät zu tippen. „Wenn ich der Typ wäre, Anfänger zu schikanieren, dann hätte ich das nicht in einem Café gemacht.“

Während sie beide nach draußen gingen, fühlte sich Runner verändert. Das Gefühl der Sonne auf seinem Fell, die warme Sommerbrise und der bekannte Klang der Stadt. Alles Dinge, die Runner normalerweise ignoriert hätte, sie waren ihm plötzlich zutiefst bewusst und es war an seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“, fragte Parker, sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Weißt du was?“, Runner blieb stehen und schnaufte tief durch. Er fühlte, wie die Luft seine Lungen füllte, nahm seine Sonnenbrille heraus und setzte sie sich auf. „Ich glaube, mit geht es wirklich gut. Die Zukunft sieht fantastisch aus, Kleine!“


	4. Chapter 4

„Was habe ich nur getan?“

„Ich habe _jeden_ umgebracht!“

„All das ist nur meine Schuld.“

…

„Willst du meinen Namen wissen, Jack?“

…

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wofür ich noch kämpfe … vielleicht … vielleicht habe ich es nie gewusst.“

* * *

 

 

> _**11 Jahre zuvor** _

_Jack, Sie können sich erinnern, was letzte Woche auf den Nachrichten zu sehen war?_

Ja, natürlich, der Aufstand in Viciounisia. Sie kämpfen gegen das Regime, das erst vor einem Monat die Macht ergriffen hat.

_Korrekt. Zumindest ist es das, was die Presse derzeit verbreitet …_

Sicher. Und was geht da in Wirklichkeit vor sich, Commander?

_Es gibt nicht viel mehr als Gerüchte und Spekulationen von unserer Seite, aber es liegen uns Hinweise vor, dass die schevitische Republik die Aufstände anstachelt und die Rebellen sogar mit Hilfsmitteln unterstützt –_

In letzter Zeit sind wohl die Scheviten an allem schuld?

_So wie es zurzeit aussieht, ja. Und das ist der entscheidende Grund, warum unsere Einheit überhaupt existiert._

Um das Böse in der Welt zu bekämpfen?

_Etwas in dieser Art._

Wie sieht also der Plan aus? Da reingehen und die Kämpfe beenden?

_Hmm, nicht einmal Sie können ein derartiges Wunder bewirken. Sehen Sie sich dieses Tier an._

Schicken Sie mich dahin, um ein Kamel zu eliminieren?

_Übernehmen Sie sich nicht. Sein Name ist Ahim Reje Dromedi. Er ist eine der mächtigsten Gestalten in der östlichen Hemisphäre._

Er wirkt nicht so schrecklich mächtig. Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört.

_Das liegt daran, dass er hauptsächlich auf dem Schwarzmarkt tätig ist. Illegale Waffen, Sklavenhandeln, sogar mit Kindern. Sie haben es auf den Punkt gebracht._

Also, was ist der Grund? Hat der alte Reggie seine Finger in etwas drin, wo er sie besser hätte raushalten sollen?

_Ich komme gleich dazu, aber Sie haben es schnell erfasst, Jack. Unsere Agenten haben herausgefunden, dass es ihm gelungen ist, eine biologische Waffe mit hohem Gefahrenpotential zu entwickeln. Er befindet sich zurzeit in Viciounisia, vermutlich um irgendwelche Verhandlungen zu führen. Der gesunde Tierverstand sagt, dass er dort ist, um die Waffe zu verkaufen. Ob an das Regime oder die Rebellen können wir nur vermuten. Ich würde raten, dass ganz einfach derjenige den Zuschlag bekommt, der ihn besser bezahlen kann._

Für meinen Geschmack wird da etwas viel ‚geraten‘ oder ‚vermutet‘, um auf dieser Basis eine Operation zu starten.

_So ist es, aber wir können nicht ignorieren, was da vor sich geht. Wir können weder den Scheviten noch Ahim nicht erlauben, die Stabilität in der Region zu stören. Sie werden dorthin geschickt, um Informationen zu sammeln. Finden Sie heraus, wo er sich in Viciounisia aufhält, an wen er verkaufen will … und finden Sie, wenn es sich ermöglichen lässt, die Waffe._

Wenn ich die Waffe finden sollte … _sobald_ ich sie gefunden habe, was soll ich dann damit anstellen?

_Sie sind genauso anmaßend, wie Sie mir beschrieben worden sind. Wunderbar, solange ihre Fähigkeiten damit Schritt halten._

Ich schätze, das müssen Sie selbst beurteilen.

_Sehr schön. Wenn Sie die Waffe gefunden haben, versuchen Sie zunächst die Lage einzuschätzen. Wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, bergen Sie sie. Wenn nicht, versuchen Sie, sie zu entsorgen. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich um eine biologische Waffe handelt, kann es sein, dass diese Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen ist. Leider wissen wir nur sehr wenig über ihre Zusammensetzung, also lassen sich die Optionen nicht abgrenzen, bis wir sie wirklich in Händen haben._

Wann beginnt die Mission?

_Jetzt. Sie werden keine Waffen erhalten und nur sehr eingeschränkte sonstige Ausrüstung. Das Risiko, dass sie bereits an einem der Grenzübergänge aufgegriffen und verhört werden, können wir nicht eingehen. Wenn Sie gefangen oder während der Aktion getötet werden, wird unsere Einheit aufgelöst und die zoomanische Regierung wird jede Kenntnis unserer Tätigkeit, sogar unsere Existenz, verleugnen. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Tun Sie es oder sterben Sie bei dem Versuch, Jack. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes._

Das ist _genau_ das, für was ich mich gemeldet habe … und ich beabsichtige nicht, heute zu sterben.

_Sie werden sich mit Ihrer Kontaktperson treffen, sobald Sie sich im Innern der Stadt befinden. Er wird Ihnen mehr aktuelle Informationen zu der momentanen Situation und der Waffe geben._

Verstanden, Commander.

_Nennen Sie mich ‚C‘, wir werden von diesem Moment an Codenamen verwenden._

Verstanden. Kann ich mir meinen eigenen Codenamen ausdenken?

_Wir haben bereits einen für Sie ausgesucht: ‚Runner‘. Wenn Sie Ihrem Ruf gerecht werden, können Sie schnell rennen und hart zuschlagen._

Hmm, schön, das macht Sinn.

_Noch weitere Fragen, Runner?_

Nein.

_Gut. Dann brechen Sie jetzt auf. Das Flugzeug wartet. Ich werde das Unterstützungsteam von der zoomanischen Botschaft aus in der Stadt leiten. Kontaktieren Sie uns über Funk, sobald Sie am Rendezvous-Punkt sind._

* * *

 

> _Dienstag, 20. Mai, 20W4_
> 
> _Morgen_
> 
> _Die Stadt Nabull, Wüstenterritorium Viciounisia_
> 
> _Operation Cell-Sand. Missionszeit: 3 Stunden_

„C, hier spricht Runner.“

„Wir hören, sind Sie hinter der Blockade?“, C’s Stimme war trotz der Straßengeräusche kristallklar zu verstehen.

Runner war in der großen Wüstenstadt Nabull eingetroffen und lief über den überfüllten Basar im Stadtzentrum. Säugetiere aller Größen bevölkerten das Durcheinander von Essens- und Warenständen. Es war heiß, staubig und laut. Die wenigen Autos und Laster, die über den großen Marktplatz fuhren, konnten nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit durch das Gewimmel von Tieren fahren. Es herrschte Chaos, aber dennoch trug es eine gewisse Ordnung in sich.

Runner trug Kleidung, die ihm half mit dem Rest der Bevölkerung förmlich zu verschmelzen: Eine recht weite hellbraune Hose und ein ebensolches Hemd verbargen seinen Kampfanzug. Der Stoff des einheimischen Gewands war glatt, fühlte sich aber billig an. Auf seinem Kopf trug er ein Kopftuch, dessen unteres Ende um seine Schnauze lag, so dass nur seine Augen und der Nasenansatz zu sehen waren. Es war recht großzügig gewählt, so dass es seine Ohne bedeckte und sein Gesicht vor Staub und der gleißenden Sonne schützte, genauso wie vor irgendwelchen neugierigen Blicken. Er verfluchte die Hitze. Mit Kopftuch über seinen großen Ohren hatte sein Körper Schwierigkeiten, die innere Hitze abzuleiten, aber er war auf einer Mission. Eine Mission, eine tödliche biologische Waffe zu finden und sicherzustellen.

„Bestätige. Obwohl ich jetzt hier ohne jegliche Waffe tätig sein muss“, antwortete Runner leise. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sich mich verstehen können? Ich kann mit dem Krach hier überall kaum meine eigene Stimme hören.“

„Nur die Ruhe“, antwortete C, „der Funksender, den Sie tragen, kann Ihr Flüstern aus einem wilden Schlachtgetümmel übertragen. Sprechen Sie nicht lauter als erforderlich. Er ist so eingestellt, dass er nur Ihre Stimme isoliert. Wir können außer dem, was Sie sagen, nichts hören.“

„Roger. Ich bin froh, dass zumindest die Verbindung steht.“

Runner bemühte sich, den Handelsbereich zu durchqueren, stellte aber fest, dass er langsamer vorankam, als er es vorhatte, selbst mit seiner kleineren Größe. Glücklicherweise konnte er im Schatten der vielen größeren Tiere in der Menge bleiben. Die Sonne schien gleißend herab, fast senkrecht und der helle Sandstein, der die Architektur der Wüstenstadt dominierte, verstärkte den Effekt noch.

„Hätten Sie mir nicht zumindest eine Sonnenbrille mitschicken können?“, beschwerte sich Runner. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er automatisch jedes Mal seine Pfote über seine Augen hielt, wenn er aus dem Schatten trat. „So wie ich das einschätze, sind meine Augen ausgebrannt, wenn das hier vorbei ist.“

„Wir mussten Sie mit Minimalausstattung losschicken, aber vertrauen Sie mir. Sie haben alles Equipment, was möglich war dabei“, versicherte C.

„Der Kampfanzug ist super. Der Luftaustausch wäre wirklich gut, wenn nicht dummerweise der _Mantel darüber_ den ganzen Effekt aufheben würde.“

„Genug. Sie müssen unverzüglich ihre Kontaktperson erreichen. Durchqueren Sie den Basar und halten Sie sich östlich. Unser Satellit zeigt eine unerwartet große Ansammlung von Tieren auf der Hauptstraße. Benutzen Sie, soweit wie möglich, die kleineren Gassen.“

„Eine große Ansammlung?“, fragte Runner beunruhigt. „Ich war der Meinung, dass Sie sagten, dass es keine oder wenn, dann nur leichte Ansammlungen beim Rendezvous Punkt geben würde.“

„Ihre Kontaktperson heißt Ramej, er erwartet Sie in einem aufgegebenen Hotel. Normalerweise sind in diesem Stadtviertel um diese Tageszeit nur wenige Tiere zu finden. Aus diesem Grund haben wir den Treffpunkt ausgewählt. Sobald Sie dort angekommen sind, suchen Sie nach einem Widder. Er wird sich dreimal auf die Oberschenkel klopfen, wenn er Sie erkennt. Nähern Sie sich ihm auf keinen Fall, wenn er das Zeichen nicht gibt.“

„Also müssen wir nur etwas vorsichtiger sein, verstanden.“

Es gelang ihm, zu einer nahen Seitengasse zukommen. Die großen Sandsteingebäude warfen endlich den Schatten, den er sich erhofft hatte. In der Gasse war sehr wenig von dem sonstigen hektischen Treiben zu spüren.

„Runner“, blendete sich C wieder ein, „es gibt keine Möglichkeit mit Ramej in Kontakt zu treten, solange Sie ihn nicht persönlich getroffen haben. Seien Sie wachsam, während wir die Satellitendaten auswerten, um den Grund für die Ansammlung zu eruieren.“

„Roger“, bestätigte Runner.

Er blieb im Schatten der Gasse, bewegte sich vorsichtig und langsam auf sein Ziel zu. Die Straßen begannen sich immer mehr mit Säugetieren zu füllen, je mehr Zeit verstrich. Sie wirkten aufgeregt, warteten auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden.

Endlich kam das leerstehende Hotel in Sicht. Es lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der jetzt stark bevölkerten Hauptstraße der Stadt.

Seltsamerweise fuhren keine Autos auf der Straße oder in der Nähe, wie Runner bemerkte. Und obwohl so viele Tiere sich hier in Erwartung versammelt hatten, hielten sie einen Weg in der Mitte der Straße frei, breit genug um ein Fahrzeug von bedeutsamer Größe hindurchfahren zu lassen.

„C, das Hotel ist in Sicht“, bestätigte Runner leise. „Es sieht aber aus, als ob sich die Versammlung hier auf … eine Art von Parade einstellt. So als ob sie auf ein Fahrzeug warten, das die Straße entlang fahren soll.“

„Hmm, seltsam“, brummte C. „Bleiben Sie ihn Bewegung. Im Norden befindet sich etwas, das wie eine Brücke aussieht, über die Sie auf die andere Seite wechseln können. Halten Sie sich aus der offenen Sicht heraus.“

Runner schaute die Straße hinauf und entdeckte den Übergang, den C erwähnt hatte. Er war, bis auf einige wenige Tiere leer, die alle aufmerksam die Straße beobachteten, um die ersten zu sein, die … was auch immer eintreffen würde, zu erblicken.

„Ich sehe sie“, bestätigte Runner. Er sagte nichts weiter und begann darauf zuzulaufen.

Seine kleinere Körpergröße war wirklich nützlich: Die Einwohner von Viciounisia bestanden hauptsächlich aus größeren Säugetieren, wie Kamele oder Pferde, so dass es ihm leicht fiel in der Menge der ihn überragenden Tiere verborgen zu bleiben. Auch Tiere wie Hyänen und Wölfe bildeten einen großen Teil der Bevölkerung und glücklicherweise schienen sie Runner zu ignorieren. Das trockene Territorium beherbergte aus offensichtlichen Gründen auch größere Mengen an Steppentieren.

Runner erreichte die Treppe, die zu dem gebogenen Übergang über die Hauptstraße führte. Er begann sie an der Seite von nur wenigen anderen Tieren hinaufzusteigen, die die Straße unter ihnen überblicken wollten. Seltsam.

Er erreichte das obere Ende. Die Sicht war völlig frei, nur eine brüchige Eisenkette hielt Fußgänger davon ob, von der Kante in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Der heiße, von der Sonne durchglühte Beton der Brücke brannte unter seinen Fußsohlen, aber er lief weiter, schlängelte sich zwischen den wenigen Tieren hindurch, die die Versammlung unter ihnen beobachteten.

Plötzlich ein Hochruf, dann viele Rufe. Runner blieb in der Mitte des Übergangs stehen, um auf die Straße unter ihm zu blicken. Was auch immer die Ansammlung erwartet hatte, es war gerade am eintreffen. Das Timing war geradezu unheimlich perfekt.

„C, es sieht so aus, als würden wir gleich sehen, warum hier alle versammelt sind. Ich werde die Ablenkung nutzen, um unbemerkt ins Hotel zu gelangen.“

„Negativ“, befahl C. „Schauen Sie, was da kommt. Wir müssen eventuell die Situation neu bewerten. Was auch immer hier eintrifft, zieht offensichtlich eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit an. Es könnte möglicherweise etwas mit Ahims Treffen zu tun haben.“

„Roger“, bestätigte Runner. Er nahm eine Position am Rand der Brücke ein und legte seine Pfoten auf die heiße Eisenkette.

Er beobachtete durch die jubelnde Menge, dass ein Fahrzeug um die Ecke kam, dann mehrere. Zahlreiche Polizei-Motorräder mit blinkenden Warnlichtern und eine schwarze Limousine. Sie hatte kein Dach und ein Tier stand darin und begann zu winken. Als das geschah, wurden die Hochrufe noch lauter, aber neben dem Jubel konnte Runner auch leise, aber deutliche Bekundungen des Missfallens, Buh-Rufe und Beleidigungen hören. Es wirkte so, als ob die Gruppe nicht einheitlich zusammengesetzt war.

„C, es sieht so aus, als ob es sich um ein wichtiges Tier handelt“, sagte Runner. „Vielleicht um einen politischen Prominenten.“

„Das ist unerwartet …“, sagte C. „Ihr Ring ist mit einer Minikamera ausgestattet. Verwenden Sie ihn, um uns ein Bild zu übertragen.“

Er wartete, bis das Fahrzeug näher gekommen war, um eine bessere Aufnahme des Tiers zu bekommen. Runner blinzelte wegen der gleißenden Sonne. Mittlerweile war das Fahrzeug so nah herangefahren, dass er Details wahrnehmen konnte. Das Tier schien ein Tiger zu sein, gekleidet in einen weißen edlen Anzug. Die Fahnen, die am Fahrzeug angebracht waren, wehten im Wind und zeigten ein eigenartiges Design. Runner stellte den Ring auf seinem Finger ein und zeigte damit auf die herannahende Limousine. Er klickte auf den Auslöseknopf, um C das Bild zu senden.

„Wissen Sie, wer das ist?“, fragte Runner nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Runner, das ist Uta Purrlem, der Bürgermeister von Cervograd, dem nördlichen Nachbarstadtstaat von Viciounisia“, stellte C fest. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Er ist es definitiv.“

„ _Purrlem?_ Warum ist er hier?“, fragte Runner verwirrt. Das Auto bewegte sich langsam näher.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab C zu. „Unsere Agenten haben keine Informationen darüber, dass er Viciounisia besuchten wollte.“

„Glauben Sie, dass er in den Waffenhandel mit Reggie verstrickt ist?“, vermutete Runner. „Ein Dealer für Schwarzmarktwaffen und ein ausländischer Politiker besuchen am selben Tag die Stadt, das kann kein Zufall sein.“

„Möglich, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Ratespiele. Der Besucher ist identifiziert, jetzt erreichen Sie das Hotel. Wir müssen zeitnah mit Ramej in Kontakt treten.“

Runner bewegte sich langsam auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Übergangs zu, als der Wagen ihn unterquerte. Die anderen Tiere auf der Brücke wechselten die Seite, um ihm nachzublicken, ein Kamel trampelte fast über Runner hinweg, als es ohne auf seine Hufe zu achten seinen Weg kreuzte. Vielleicht war er ein klein wenig _zu_ unauffällig.

Aber Runner war für seine außerordentliche Aufmerksamkeit bekannt. Selbst in der gleißenden Sonne fiel ihm ein winziges Detail im Augenwinkel auf: Ein weißer Fleck in der Menge von Orange, Braun und Erdfarben, inmitten der Stadt aus Sand. Genauso schnell wie der Fleck erschienen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Sein Kopf zuckte in die Richtung, er ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Das Weiß erschien wieder, bewegte sich durch den endlosen Ozean von Tieren. Das Tier mit der weißen Fellfarbe trug ein Kopftuch wie sein eigenes, so dass das Gesicht verdeckt war.

Was auch immer es war, es wurde von den größeren Tieren behindert, aber es bewegte sich dennoch hastig auf den Wagen, in dem Purrlem stand zu. Irgendetwas an der Bewegung der Gestalt wirkte steif, seltsam. Sie hielt die Arme aus unerfindlichem Grund durchgestreckt, auf den Boden gerichtet, irgendetwas in der Pfote. Sie versuchte eine Stelle mit direktem Sichtkontakt mit der Parade zu erreichen. Er erkannte ihre Absichten: Sie hatte eine Waffe.

Runner zögerte nicht. Mit seinen starken Beinen sprang er nach oben, landete auf der großen, schweren Eisenkette, die den Übergang begrenzte. Ein Tier hinter ihm schnappte hörbar nach Luft, aber er konzentrierte sich auf den mutmaßlichen Attentäter.  Er hatte es bis zu der Barrikade geschafft, die die Menge von der Straße trennte.

Er war nicht der einzige, dem die Gestalt aufgefallen war.

„Sie hat eine Waffe!“, war ein Aufschrei von unten zu hören.

Panik brach aus. Die Menge bewegte sich plötzlich chaotisch: Die Tiere in der Nähe versuchten zu fliehen, stießen aber mit denen, die nichts bemerkt hatten, zusammen. Nur Runner blieb konzentriert, sein Ziel war in Sichtweite. Er ließ sich nach vorne kippen, während er zu fallen begann, drückte er sich von der Kette ab, streckte den Körper aus und stürzte auf das weiße Tier zu.

Er schlug in der Körpermitte auf den Attentäter auf. Beide fielen von der Seitenbarrikade zurück in das Gewühl panischer Tiere.

„Ngah!“, jaulte sein Ziel überrascht auf. Der Schrei war zweifellos der einer Frau.

„Aufständische!“, ein Ruf von irgendwo aus der Menge, gefolgt von den allzu bekannten Geräuschen von Gewehrfeuer.

Die Tiere in der Menge schrien auf und Runners Ziel konnte sich aufrappeln, während die Menge auf der Flucht war. Er griff die Frau wieder an, klammerte sich an ihr fest, bevor sie auch fliehen konnte. Sie ließ ein frustriertes Grollen ertönen, als sie durch das zusätzliche Gewicht gebremst wurde. Sie schlug ihre Klauen in seinen Rücken und hob ihn mit beiden Pfoten an. Runner stellte fest, dass er durch eine Glasscheibe geschleudert wurde. Er flog durch ein Schaufenster eines leerstehenden Ladens. Splitter flogen um ihn herum. Vor ihm lag ein Tresen aus Glas, perfekt um Pasteten oder etwas in der Art auszustellen.

Er erlangte sein Gleichgewicht wieder, als er auf den Boden aufschlug. Seine Ohren standen aufrecht, befreit von der Enge seines Kopftuches, das er in dem Chaos verloren hatte. Er sprang auf und nahm Kampfposition ein.

Seine Geschwindigkeit wurde belohnt: Ein klein wenig langsamer und er wäre unvorbereitet überrascht worden. Er schwang seinen Kopf geschickt zur Seite, als eine weiße Faust sich auf ihn zubewegte, und packte den Angreifer beim Handgelenk. Wie bei einem Tanz machte er einen Seitenschritt auf sie zu und stieß gleichzeitig mit der offenen Handfläche nach oben gegen ihr Kinn. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf.

„Du bist schnell“, er kicherte fast. Der nächste Schritt seines Tanzes: Er stellte in dem Moment ein Bein hinter sie, als er ihr Handgelenkt losließ. Mit derselben Pfote stieß er sie in die Brust. Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück, ihr Bein wurde von seinem blockiert und ihr Körper begann zu kippen, so als wäre sie ein Blütenblatt, das von einer leichten Brise davongetragen wurde. Obwohl sie elegant stürzte, schlug sie hart auf dem staubigen Beton auf und ihr versagte der Atem. Er stand über ihr, sah auf sie hinab. „Aber ich bin schneller“, fügte er hinzu. Ein überhebliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Draußen war noch mehr Chaos zu hören: Gewehrschüsse, Schreie. Aber in diesem Moment war Runner nur auf seine Beute fixiert. Ihr Kopftuch war heruntergefallen und ihr Gesicht war zu sehen. Sie war ein völlig weißer Fuchs.

„Ich muss aber zugeben, dass du definitiv die Hübschere von uns beiden bist“, sagte er, als ob er flirten wollte, etwas das sie am meisten zu ärgern schien. Sie schaute finster auf, dann zog sie ein Messer. Mit einem feindseligen Knurren sprang sie auf ihre Füße, aber Runner sprang schnell ein paar Schritte nach hinten, um Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bekommen. Er legte die Pfoten auf seinen Rücken und verschränkte sie dort, als ob er sie verspotten würde, als ob das, was jetzt bevorstand, ihn geradezu langweilte.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn, das Messer bereit, um zuzustoßen. Er machte einen Seitenschritt. Das Messer verfehlte ihn. Und so ging ihr Tanz weiter. Die Füchsin schwang mit der Klinge und der Hase, für den sie gedacht war, bewegte sich einfach aus dem Weg, fast so, als wüsste er im vornherein, was sie vorhatte. Sie versuchte senkrecht aufwärts zu schlagen, Runner machte einen Satz zurück, sie wollte zustechen, er machte einen Seitenschritt, sie schnitt waagrecht durch die Luft, Runner duckte sich. Ihr Tanz wurde immer schneller, die beiden Gestalten waren kaum noch scharf zu sehen, aber er ließ immer noch seine Pfoten auf seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Die Wut der Füchsin steigerte sich ins Unermessliche: Sie zog eine weitere Pistole und schoss. Runner sprang zu einer der Wände, dann auf die danebenliegende Wand. Die Füchsin konnte ihn nicht so schnell verfolgen und ihre Kugeln durchsiebten nur die Luft. Der Schwung seines Sprungs erlaubte ihm, einen kurzen Moment an der senkrechten Wand entlangzulaufen, dann fiel er zu Boden, stürzte sich nach vorne auf sie. Sie war zu langsam, um zu reagieren, als er sie erreichte und seine Schulter in ihre Brust rammte. Er packte das Gelenk der Pfote, die die Pistole hielt, dann mit der anderen Pfote den Lauf der Waffe. Er drehte seine beiden Pfoten in Gegenrichtung. Die Waffe wurde, scheinbar ohne Anstrengung, aus ihrem Griff gedreht, so als ob sie sie freiwillig hergeben würde. Er trat mit seinen kräftigen Hinterbeinen zu und sie taumelte rückwärts, konnte aber das Gleichgewicht behalten.

„Du versuchst ein politisches Ziel zu ermorden …“, begann er, beinahe in einem spöttischen Tonfall. Er zog den Schlitten der Waffe flink zurück, so dass die Patrone aus dem Lager fiel. Das Magazin flog genauso durch die Luft und traf mit einem metallischen Klang auf dem staubigen Boden auf. „… mit einer _Pistole_?“

Die Füchsin stieß wieder einen Wutschrei aus und versuchte ihn mit einem Schwung des Messers zu verletzten, dieses Mal erwischte sie beinahe die Spitze eines seiner Ohren. Er hüpfte ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich in ihre Richtung, um seine Arbeit an ihrer Waffe vorzuführen: Er hatte sie jetzt in zwei Teile zerlegt.

„Du solltest lernen, mit einem Gewehr umzugehen“, sagte er überheblich. Den Schlitten, den er von der übrigen Waffe entfernt hatte, warf er in eine, den Rest in eine andere Richtung. „Nahkampf ist aber offensichtlich auch nicht deine Spezialität.“

Sie sprang noch einmal nach vorne, sie hatte nicht die Absicht aufzugeben. Das Messer für einen Schlag bereit. Runner machte genauso einen Schritt nach vorne, ergriff den Arm, an dem sie das Messer hielt. Er duckte sich unter ihren Arm und verdrehte ihn bei der Bewegung. Mit der anderen Pfote drückte er gegen ihre Schulter. So als würde er sie lenken und sie musste machtlos Runners Bewegung folgen, brachte er sie dazu auf den Boden aufzuschlagen. Sie gab auf. Ihr Tanz endete, als sie jämmerlich winselte: Sie lag wieder auf dem Rücken, ihr eigenes Messer drückte sich auf ihre Kehle.

Runner betrachtete ihr Gesicht, jetzt wo sie bewegungslos dalag. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist jung“, er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Wirf dein Leben dafür nicht weg.“

Es war keine Zeit mehr, sich noch mehr an dem Sieg zu ergötzen. Gewehrkugeln begannen in den Außenwänden des Gebäudes, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, einzuschlagen.

Die weiße Füchsin ergriff die Gelegenheit. Sie schlug Runners Pfote zur Seite, rappelte sich auf die Füße und rannte auf eine offene Tür, die auf die Rückseite des Geschäftes führte. Er beschloss, ihr nicht zu folgen und sich stattdessen hinter dem nahen Tresen in Deckung zu begeben. Querschläger begannen in der Wand über ihm einzuschlagen.

Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie seine Sprache sprechen konnte. Zumindest war es das, was er annahm, nachdem sie nur frustrierte Schreie und Knurren von sich gegeben hatte. Er würde keine Antworten von ihr bekommen. Er hatte das Attentat verhindert, aber die Geräusche des Kampfes draußen gingen weiter. Es wirkte so, als wäre die ganze Parade eine Falle gewesen. Aufständische hatten sich in die Menge gemischt und kämpften jetzt gegen das Militärpersonal, das in dem Gebiet eingesetzt war.

Was hätte es für Vorteile, eine einzelne Aufständische zu verfolgen? Eine Möchtegern-Assassine?

„Runner“, unterbrach C seine Gedanken. „Was tun sie da!? Kämpfe sind in ihrem Stadtteil aufgeflammt. _Sie müssen da raus._ “

Runner kam schnell auf die Füße und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, um die Straße hinunter in Richtung des Hotels zu fliehen.

Und überhaupt, wie groß würden schon die Chancen stehen, dass er diese Füchsin jemals wieder in seinem Leben traf.

\- Ende der Übertragung –

* * *

Kannst du mich hören? Bist du da drinnen?

...

„Versprich mir, dass du weiterkämpfen wirst … versprich es mir …“

_Eine Stimme im Nebel, so weit weg. Aber dennoch so vertraut._


	5. Fremde in einer perfekten Welt

„Was habe ich getan?“

„Ich habe _jeden_ umgebracht.“

„Alle ist passiert, nur wegen mir.“

_Ist das … meine Stimme?_

…

„Du kannst dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben.“

_Aber wessen Stimme ist das? So fremdartig …_

„Willst du meinen Namen wissen, Jack?“

…

„Kannst du mich hören? Bist du da drinnen?“

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bleibe hier bei dir, bis du aufwachst.“

_Wie ein Déjà vu. Eine ferne Stimme, irgendwo im Nebel._

„Jack, wach auf, bitte. Du bist das einzige, was mir noch bleibt …“

* * *

> **Heute**
> 
> Samstag, 2. Mai, 20X5
> 
> Früher Morgen
> 
> Savanna Central

„Parker, glaubst du, dass ich … _zynisch_ bin?“, fragte Runner, als er sein Auto durch den dichten Morgenverkehr von Gnu York, dem südlichsten Teil von Savanna Central lenkte. Er rückte sich seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, weil sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Windschutzscheiben der anderen Fahrzeuge spiegelten.

„Also, warte, warte, warte.“ Parker versuchte James Verhalten irgendwie zu durchblicken. Sie ignorierte seine Frage, um stattdessen ihre eigene zu diesem absonderlichen Thema zu betonen: „Diese Füchsin ist in dein Haus eingebrochen und hat dann versucht, dich zu ermorden? Wen interessiert es da, ob du _zynisch_ bist oder nicht?“

„Ich habe es dir doch schon zweimal erklärt, oder nicht?“

„Hat sie … Kennst sie dich irgendwoher?“, fragte sie, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. Normalerweise war James nicht der Typ, der Witze riss. „Was um alles in der Welt hast du getan, dass sie dich töten will? Was ist passiert? Und überhaupt: Bist du verletzt?“

Vielleicht hatte er zu viel erzählt. Jetzt würde Parker den ganzen Tag nicht aufhören, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Oder noch schlimmer, den ganzen Rest der Woche. Seltsamerweise schien James auf einmal nicht mehr daran interessiert zu sein, seine Vergangenheit zu verbergen, wie er es sonst tat. Vielleicht kam es von dem Adrenalin, das noch immer seit dem Kampf letzter Nacht seinen Körper durchflutete.

„Sie …“, begann er. Er versuchte sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, während er nach Worten suchte, um es zu erklären. Warum hatte sie versucht ihn zu töten? Sie sagte, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hätte. Gewartet wofür? Es war, als ob es Antworten auf all diese Fragen gab, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sie zu fassen, entglitten sie ihm. „Sie sagte, dass sie auf mich gewartet hat …“

Parker hielt einen Moment den Mund und wartete darauf, dass James weiterredete. Aber er sagte nichts mehr. Das sollte seine Antwort sein? „Sie hat auf dich gewartet … wofür? Rede endlich weiter, Schwachkopf!“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte er ehrlich. „Das war alles, was sie gesagt hat, und ich hatte ein Messer an der Kehle: Ich konnte nicht _fragen_.“

„Sie hatte ein … heilige Scheiße, Mann!“, rief sie, als sie die Bedeutung dessen, was ihm passiert war, erkannt hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu schien James dafür etwas zu ruhig zu sein. „Du bist ein Bundesbeamter. Wir müssen das melden!“

Normalerweise war es an James, seine Partnerin in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Sei es, das Protokoll einzuhalten, oder nur so einfache Dinge, wie sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wenn ihr Hosenstall offen war. Dies hier war eine Situation, in der ihre Rollen auf seltsame Weise vertauscht zu seinen schienen.

„Hmm, vielleicht …“, er zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du das nicht meldest, dann werde ich das tun“, sagte sie streng und zog ihr Handy heraus.

„Warte“, seufzte Runner. Er setzte den Blinker, um an den Straßenrand zu fahren. Einer der Vorteile eines kleineren Autos in Hasengröße: Es war sehr leicht in dem Verkehr zwischen den viel größeren Autos hindurch zu lenken. „Leg das Handy weg.“

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun“, giftete sie zurück. Sie hielt das Telefon an eines ihrer großen Ohren. „Irgendwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Du benimmst dich den ganzen Morgen schon seltsam und jetzt ...“

„ _Leg_ das Handy _weg_ , Parker“, wiederholte er, sehr deutlich akzentuiert, während er das Auto zum Stehen brachte. Er blickte mit einem harschen Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner Partnerin herüber, dann wurde sein Ausdruck aber wieder entspannter. „Bitte. Wir reden, ok? Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du wissen willst.“

„Grant hier“, erklang eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung. James konnte sie hören.

Parker antwortete zunächst nicht, schaute stattdessen zu James hinüber und versuchte einzuschätzen, wie ehrlich er es meinte.

James zog die Brauen nach oben und formte mit dem Mund die Worte: „Leg auf. Bitte.“

„Hallo? Hier spricht Grant“, war wieder vom Handy zu hören. „Parker? Sind Sie das?“

Parker schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm, ja – hier spricht Parker. Tut mir leid, Sir, falscher Alarm.“ Sie legte auf und seufzte.

„Ok, rede!“ Sie wedelte mit der Pfote durch die Luft und verschränkte dann ihre Arme.

Runner griff noch einmal fest das Lenkrad, dann ließ er es los und ließ seine Pfoten kraftlos in seinen Schoß fallen. Tat er das jetzt wirklich? Er war vor seiner Vergangenheit so lange davongerannt. Wahrscheinlich war es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit.

James nickte ein paar Mal, dann grinste er Parker an. Er hob aufgebend seine Pfoten in die Höhe. „Ok, du hast mich erwischt.“

Parker schaute ihn verwirrt und frustriert an. „… Ok? Was zur Hölle soll das heißen?“

„Es heißt …“, er verstummte, schaute weg. Er blickte kurz um das Auto herum, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Du hattest recht. Ich bin – ich _war_ ein Spion … und diese Füchsin, die versucht hat, mich letzte Nacht zu töten, war eine schevitische Spionin, die mir vor langer Zeit das Leben gerettet hatte.“

James schaute wieder zu Parker, die immer noch dabei war, das zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ihre Augen wurden langsam größer, als sie merkte, dass er sie nicht veralberte.

„Ich weiß nicht …“, er kicherte auf, nicht weil es witzig war, sondern weil die ganze Situation so absurd wirkte. Er war im tiefsten Inneren genauso ratlos wie Parker. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie jetzt versucht, mich _umzubringen_! Sie sagte etwas davon, dass ich nicht das Tier wäre, das ich sein sollte.“ Er bewegte fahrig seine Pfote durch die Luft, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er lachte auf. „Aber … ich glaube schon, dass sie recht hat. _Schau mich doch an!_ Ich bin … ich sollte ein Spion sein, ein Spezialagent, und jetzt arbeite ich an einem verdammten Schreibtisch für das ZMHS. Ich habe einen lahmen Arm und stecke so tief in Schulden, dass ich noch nicht mal meine Versicherungen zahlen kann. Was für ein Geheimagent bin ich geworden, hä?“ James lachte geradezu pathetisch auf.

Er bemerkte, dass Parker nicht antwortete. Sie starrte ihn nur an, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

„So, das war‘s“, sagte James, und er meinte es genauso, wie er es gesagte hatte: Er hatte sein größtes Geheimnis seinem zwanzig und ein paar Zerquetschte Jahre altem Punk-Partner gegenüber ausgeplaudert. „Genau wie ich gesagt habe: ‚Du hast mich erwischt.‘“

Parker starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick an. Ihre Augen wirkten, als würden sie jeden Moment aus den Höhlen treten. Wenn es einen Gesichtsausdruck absoluten Unglaubens gab, dann war es ihrer.

Schließlich meinte James: „Nun, hast du vor, mir das jetzt in aller Ewigkeit unter die Nase zu reiben, oder …?“

„Nein!“, Parker brüllte fast auf. „Nein!“ Sie begann wild mit ihren Pfoten auf dem Armaturenbrett herum zu trommeln. „ _Verscheißerst_ du mich gerade?“

„Nicht so laut!“, zischte er sie an, aber es war verlorene Liebesmüh. „Was zur Hölle…?!“

Parker hatte forsch den Sicherheitsgurt geöffnet, die Wagentür aufgerissen und war aus dem Auto gesprungen.

„Hey! Was soll das?“, stammelte James und folgte ihr aus dem Auto. „ _Parker!_ “

„Oh-mein-Gott-oh-Mein-Gott“, grölte sie und lief vor das Auto. Ihre Ohren hingen herunter und sie hatte die Pfoten auf ihren Kopf gelegt, so als wollte sie verhindern, dass er ihr davonflog. „OH!“, brüllte sie.

„Würdest du – bitte – still – sein?!“, befahl James ihr, wobei er die Worte zwischen den zusammengedrückten Lippen hervorpresste. „Was tust du da?! Jemand könnte uns hören!“

„James, ich _wusste_ es. Ich _wusste_ es einfach!“ Sie hüpfte auf und ab. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Weihnachtsbaum sah. „Du _warst_ ein gottverdammter _Spion!_ “

„Äh!“, er sprang auf sie zu und packte sie bei den Armen. „Würdest du jetzt bitte …!“

„Ich hab‘ es dir gesagt“, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war in ein unterdrücktes Flüstern verfallen, hatte aber Schwierigkeiten sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Scheiße, ich hab‘ es dir immer wieder gesagt. Du warst ein Superspion …“

Obwohl Parker von sich sagte, dass sie ein Hase war, war sie in Wirklichkeit ein Kaninchen. James war ein echter Hase, aber sie war trotzdem nur wenig kleiner als er: Für ein Kaninchen war Parker recht groß ausgefallen, was aber bedeutete, dass sie ihm bloß bis zum Kinn reichte. Das machte es ihm leichter, sie festzuhalten, trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm sein linker Arm bereitete. Sie hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab, als er ihre Vorderarme ergriff, so als ob sie ein Kind wäre, das unfähig war, sich zu beherrschen.

„Du hast mich angelogen“, fuhr sie ihn an, etwas ruhiger, aber immer noch in Rage. „Obwohl, ja, ich meine, natürlich, du _musstest_ lügen – das ist ja nicht etwas, was man jedem einfach so erzählen könnte. Mir wird schwindelig …“

Er ließ sie los. Es war zwecklos. Sie war nicht zu bremsen. In was für ein Chaos hatte er sich da hineinmanövriert. Er ging ruhig zur Motorhaube seines Autos und ließ sich darauf nieder. Glücklicherweise schien niemand die Straße herunterzukommen und die Verkehrsgeräusche jetzt inmitten des Berufsverkehrs verhinderten, dass irgendjemand sonst sie hören konnte. Aber trotzdem: Es war ein verdammtes Chaos.

Parker beruhigte sich allmählich. Jetzt erst hatte sie gemerkt, dass es offensichtlich besser wäre, nicht in der Gegend herumzubrüllen. Der Ausdruck des Triumphes in ihrem Gesicht schwand und wurde von totaler Überwältigung abgelöst. Sie kam auf James zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nebeneinander. Sie war immer noch aufgekratzt und tappte mit ihrem Fuß abwesend auf dem Boden, aber sonst hatte sie sich mit etwas Anstrengung zur Ruhe gebracht. Die Klänge der Stadt dröhnten durch die leere Allee.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte sie. „Musst du mich jetzt töten, nachdem du mir das alles erzählt hast?“

James dachte einen Augenblick nach. Was sollten sie tun? Würde er Parker töten müssen? Er lachte. Obwohl es ihm gefiel, wie der Gedanke ihn amüsierte, wusste er, was es jetzt zu tun gab.

„Als aller erstes sollten wir uns wieder ins Auto setzen“, sagte James und klopfte Parker auf die Schulter.

„Jep, das klingt nach einem Plan“, sagte Parker. Sie war immer noch benommen von dem, was sich gerade ereignet hatte. Sie erhob sich von der Motorhaube des Autos. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt: Wenn du mich umbringen musst –ich würde es voll und ganz verstehen.“

* * *

> Morgen
> 
> Suncrest View, Parkers Wohnung

„Also, was ist passiert?“

„Passiert?“, James war verwirrt. „Womit passiert?“

„Mit dir. Als Spion. Wie hast du … deine Karriere _beendet_? Bist du gewissermaßen in Ruhestand gegangen?“

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Toller Ruhestand, oder? Ich tue so, als ob ich nur irgendein verbitterter Hase bin, der versucht, seine Schulden zu bezahlen und sich gerade so mit seinem Gehalt über Wasser halten kann.“

„Ja … der so _tut_ …“, reizte sie ihn.

Endlich hatte Parker das, was James ihr offenbart hatte, akzeptiert. Sie lag entspannt auf ihrem Sofa in ihrer unaufgeräumten Wohnung, während James am Zimmerfenster stand und gedankenverloren den Verkehr unter sich beobachtete. Es war ein typischer Samstagvormittag: Beide warteten darauf, ob sie Vorabinformationen über einen Auftrag bekommen würden. Sie mussten damit rechnen, dass ein Anruf des Direktors kam, um sie entweder mit neuen Informationen zu ihren üblichen Fällen, die sie unter der Woche bearbeiteten, zu beliefern oder sogar, wenn sie Pech hatten, einen Sonderauftrag zu geben, der dann das übrige gemütliche Wochenende zerstören würde.

Parker war ein sehr unordentliches Tier und ihr Apartment zeigte genau dieselbe nachlässige Haltung, die man auch an ihrer persönlichen Erscheinung ablesen konnte. Es war nicht allzu schlimm, ein paar dreckige Teller hier und dort, leere Pappschachteln für Fast-Food auf dem Kaffee-Tisch, Jacken und Unterhemden lagen verstreut herum. James mochte so einen Lebensstil überhaupt nicht. Er war ein Hase, der sehr auf Sauberkeit achtete, und trotz seines knappen Geldbeutels hatte er Wege gefunden, sich zumindest so zu kleiden, dass es seinen hohen Ansprüchen genügte. Und manchmal waren Second-Hand-Läden ein notwendiges Übel.

„Na ja, scheiße Kumpel“, schimpfte sie. „Und warum zur Hölle lebst du jetzt _nicht_ in Saus und Braus? Warst du nicht sowas wie ein Held?“

 James musste darauf kichern. „Ich war ein Spion, ich war kein Kriegsheld. Wenn ein Spion seinen Job gut macht, rettet er die Welt, und kein Tier weiß, dass er überhaupt existiert.“

„Und du hast es nicht?“, bohrte Parker nach. „Du hast nicht die ‚Welt gerettet‘?“

James wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Zu allem, was er ihr verraten hatte und noch verraten würde, würde das nicht dazugehören. „Irgendwie hast du die Sache ganz anders aufgenommen, als ich es erwartet hatte“, lenkte er ab.

„Junge, du hast mir die Sache mitten in einem belebten Café _vor den Latz geknallt_ “, erinnerte ihn Parker. „Wie hast du dir denn vorgestellt, wie ich das auffassen soll?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab er zu. „Du hast doch schon die ganze Zeit in meiner Vergangenheit herumgestöbert, oder?“ Er riss sich schließlich vom Fenster los, lief zu Parker hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Sofa stand. „Was hattest du mit dem, was du herausgefunden hast, vor?“

Parker richtete sich aus ihrer dahingelümmelten Sitzposition auf. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das alles selber herausfinden würde?“

„Du hast das alte Foto von mir und meinem Commander gefunden … von meiner ganzen alten Einheit.“

Parker schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte. „Das … das war wirklich dein Commander … wie soll ich denn wissen, ob du mir das bloß untergeschoben hast, um mich zu verarschen?“

„Such‘s dir selber aus“, erwiderte er und zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. Er trat mit der Pfote leicht auf eine leere Bierdose, die auf dem Boden vor ihm lag, so dass sie zu Parker hinüberrollte.

Parker setzte sich auf und schaute auf die Dose, die direkt vor ihrem Sofa anhielt. Sie hob sie auf. „Ja, ja. Ich werde hier mal saubermachen. Wird mal Zeit.“ Sie warf die Dose hinter sich und der Klang, wie sie auf dem Rand des Mühleimers aufschlug, daran entlangkullerte und schließlich wieder auf dem Boden landete, war zu hören. „Hmpf“, sie schnaufte, als sie merkte, dass sie ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte.

„Also?“ James stand auf und ging zu der zerbeulten Dose auf dem Boden. „Was hast du jetzt vor, jetzt wo du es weißt?“ Er warf die Dose in den Mülleimer und steckte dann die Pfoten in die Taschen. Er war ruhelos. Ein leichter Adrenalinstoß flutete durch seinen Körper, aber warum?

„Gute Frage … passiert mir nicht so häufig, dass ich herausfinde, dass jemand, den ich seit Jahren kenne, sich als Superspion ent …“

„Spezialagent“, verbesserte er sie.

„Hä?“

„Mein offizieller Titel lautet“, er machte mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchenbewegungen, „Spezialagent. Das hat nichts mit dem Zeug in den Filmen zu tun.“

„Ok, erste Frage, Spezialkumpel. Warum kommst du jetzt damit daher? Nach so langer …?“ Parkers Telefon machte sich bemerkbar. Der Vibrationsalarm ließ es über die Holzoberfläche des überladenen Kaffeetisches schlingern. Sie knurrte genervt auf. „Uh, da ist unser Anruf. Ich wette, der Arsch wartet immer auf den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt, um anzurufen.“ Sie nahm das Handy und schaute auf das Display.

„Grant?“, frage James, obwohl der Antwort schon wusste.

Parker ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Erraten“, sie hob ab. „Was is?“

„Ah Parker“, James konnte mit seinen langen Hasenohren die Stimme, die am anderen Ende sprach, deutlich hören. „Ist McRuffage bei ihnen?“

„Ja, James ist hier“, bestätigte sie. Sie winkte ihm, näher zu ihr zu kommen, damit er die Anweisungen besser hören könnte, aber es war überflüssig.

„Sehr gut“, James hörte zu, während er hinter dem Sofa hin- und herlief. „Hören Sie, es ist etwas dazwischengekommen. Die Einheit, die den Kiefer-Fall bearbeitet ist, etwas knapp bemessen. Sie haben um Unterstützung gebeten.“

Parker setzte sich auf. „Sir? Sie … Sie wollen, dass wir an der _Kiefer_ -Untersuchung teilnehmen?“

„Irgendjemand von ganz oben hat speziell Sie und McRuffage angefordert, angesichts der guten Arbeit, die sie beide bei der Erstuntersuchung im letzten Jahr geleistet haben.“

„Wer hat uns angefordert?“, fragte Parker und warf James einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass er jedes Wort hörte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, dann hätte ich nicht ‚irgendjemand‘ gesagt“, kam als Antwort. „Ich werde Ihnen beiden die Details der neuen Spur zumailen. Sie müssen unverzüglich nach Ibexas fliegen. Am besten noch heute.“

„Ibexas … darf ich fragen warum?“, bohrte Parker nach, aber sie ahnte schon, wie Grants Antwort lauten würde.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, die Details erhalten sie in Kürze“, erwiderte Grant. „Noch andere Fragen, Parker?“

Parker seufzte. „Für wie lange soll ich packen?“

„Nicht mehr als zwei Tage. Wenn sich die Spur so entwickelt, wie ich das vermute, werden Sie wohl kaum etwas Neues herausfinden. Es tut mir leid, Ihr Wochenende zu unterbrechen, aber es liegt nicht in meinen Händen.“

„Ist eben ein Teil des Jobs, schätze ich“, sagte sie.

Soviel also zu einem gemütlichen Wochenende.

„Da haben Sie reicht. Viel Glück Ihnen beiden.“ Grant legte auf.

Parker warf das Handy auf die Couch. „Alles mitbekommen?“

„Mmhmm“, nickte James und schaute auf sein eigenes Handy.

„Das hat natürlich auch sein Gutes“, Parker stand auf und streckte sich. „Viel Zeit für einige spannende Spionagegeschichten. Es wird eine lange Reise.“

„Im Flugzeug? Mit all den Tieren, die zuhören könnten?“, er lachte auf. „Versuchs noch einmal.“

„Dann wenn wir in Ibexas sind. Du bildest dir doch nicht ein, dass du mir einfach erzählst, dass du ein Spion bist und dass ich mit damit einfach zufriedengeben werde?“

„Und wieso nicht?“, zog er sie auf. Insgeheim wollte er, dass sie weiter nachbohrte. Es war seltsam, aber er empfand es als … befreiend, endlich einfach fast beiläufig über seine Vergangenheit sprechen zu können.

„Oh, nein!“, lachte sie. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich will alles wissen. Alles. Und am allermeisten will ich wissen, warum du plötzlich glaubst, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist, dieses geheim zu halten.“

Was waren die Konsequenzen, wenn er ihr es erzählte? Er hatte definitiv sein Geheimhaltungsgelübde gegenüber der Heimatsicherheit gebrochen. Vielleicht interessierte es ihn einfach nicht mehr. Das Leben, das er lebte, drohte ihn nach so langer Zeit zu ersticken. Vielleicht war das hier der Wendepunkt, der den alten Jack wieder auftauchen ließ. Der Vorfall der letzten Nacht hatte ihn verändert … wie, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Aber nichts desto trotz fühlte er sich plötzlich frei, unbelastet und ungebunden.

Aber es bleiben viele Fragen: War es für ihn zu spät, in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren? Waren seine Fähigkeiten über die Jahre wirklich verkümmert? Und warum, warum fühlte er sich so? Er fühlte sich so unwohl, dass es ihn schmerzte. (S 45)

Alle diese Fragen konnte er nicht beantworten, aber dennoch fühlte er Mut, wie er ihn die vergangenen sechs langen Jahre nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Was hatte diese mysteriöse Füchsin ihm angetan? Oder noch besser: Was hatte er sich selbst angetan, vor was sie ihn gerettet hatte?

James grinste und nahm seinen schwarzen Mantel, der über der Armlehne des Sofas lag, und zog ihn an.

„Ich habe noch Fragen, Mr. Superspion!“, ließ sie nicht locker und tippte ihn mit einem harten Finger gegen die Brust.

James stöhnte auf. „Haben wir die nicht alle?“

* * *

> Abend
> 
> Flug 186, auf dem Weg nach Pawstin, Ibexas.

„Also ist die Kiefer immer noch in Zoomania?“

„Würdest du bitte leise sein!“, schimpfte James. Es regte ihn auf, dass er Parker schon wieder daran erinnern musste, keine Angelegenheiten territorialer Sicherheit in der Gegend herum zu posaunen, wenn unzählige andere Tiere in der Nähe waren. „Können wir nicht über etwas anderes reden, bis wir wieder unter vier Augen sind?“

„Na sicher, klar“, sie grinste trotzig. „Dann sprechen wir eben über diese _andere_ Sache.“

„Müssen wir uns überhaupt unterhalten?“

Beide saßen in der ersten Klasse für kleine Säugetiere. Alle Kosten würden vom ZMHS getragen werden. Zumindest ein Vorteil bei der Regierungsarbeit. Obwohl der vordere Abschnitt des Flugzeuges, der für die erste Klasse reserviert war, mit allen Arten von Tieren gefüllt war, gab es genügend Hintergrundgeräusche, so dass es tatsächlich möglich war, eine private Unterhaltung zu führen, aber es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, das jeder in Zoomania kannte: Es gibt immer ein Tier, das bessere Ohren hat, als man selbst.

„Den ganzen Morgen hast du alles Mögliche von dir gegeben,“, Parker verschränkte die Arme und legte auch die Beine übereinander, so dass ihre braun gesprenkelte Hinterpfote fast auf James Schoß lag, „und jetzt beschließt du plötzlich, dass du keine Lust mehr zum Reden hast?“

James rieb sich über die Augen und knurrte leicht auf. „Fein, worüber wollen wir reden? Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir darüber sprechen, wie du gerade angezogen bist.“

Parker schaute finster: „Und was ist bitte an dem, was ich anhabe, so schrecklich falsch?“

James sah sie von oben bis unten an, so als wäre die Antwort auf ihre Frage geradezu offensichtlich. „… Du hast einen Schlafanzug an.“

Parker tätschelte sich selbst die Beine mit den Pfoten. „Ja, und? Vielleicht habe ich keine Lust, einen Sieben-Stunden-Flug in einem engen schwarzen _Geschäftsanzug_ hinter mich zu bringen.“ Sie wedelte mit der Pfote in seine Richtung.

Es war die Wahrheit: Er trug einen schwarzen, auf Kante gebügelten Anzug, der sehr teuer aussah. Er passte ihm ausgezeichnet, obwohl er ihn in einem Second-Hand-Laden gekauft hatte. Es war geradezu unheimlich, was James mit seinem knappen Geldbeutel zustande brachte, wenn es um modisches Auftreten ging. Als Sahnehäubchen auf seinem Outfit hatte er eine Weste über einem gestreiften weißen Hemd an. Als Agenten der Regierung konnten sie ein Flugzeug betreten, ohne gezwungen zu sein, die Waffen abzulegen, in seinem Fall sein übliches Messer und den Taser, den er in dem Holster unter seiner Weste trug.

„Kein Wunder, dass du die ganze Zeit so verklemmt bist“, giftete sie. „Der Anzug drückt offensichtlich die Blutzufuhr zu deinem dummen Hasenhirn ab.“

James ertrug die Beleidigung lässig, er wusste, wie man zurückschlagen konnte: Er lächelte, dann richtete er seine Weste und lehnte sich etwas entspannter in den weichen Erste-Klasse-Sessel zurück. „Ich ziehe mich an, um zu beeindrucken, Schätzchen. Und es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich immer beeindruckend bin.“ Er hob seine Augenbrauen und grinste höhnisch.

Dies war eine Seite von ihm, die Parker nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam, wie ein Überbleibsel seiner früheren Lebensart, die fast untergegangen wäre, als er vor so langer Zeit seinen Stolz verloren hatte.

Parker sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an und überlegte, ob sie lachen oder sich angebaggert fühlen sollte. Sie entschied sich für das Lachen und klopfte mit der Rückseite ihrer Pfote auf seine Brust. „Haha, Kumpel! ‚Schätzchen‘? Jetzt ernsthaft, für wen hältst du dich? James _Bun_?“

„Ich nehm‘ das mal als Kompliment“, er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Obwohl sein Anzug verhinderte, dass er sich genauso wie Parker entspannt in seinem Sessel lümmelte, konnte er es sich trotzdem bequem machen, egal wie gut er angezogen war. „Was ist denn falsch an ‚Schätzchen‘? Ich hab‘ dich immer so genannt, als wir miteinander gegangen sind.“

Parker kicherte wieder. „Miteinander _gegangen?_ Also bitte! So nennst du die paar Verabredungen, die wir miteinander hatten?“

James versank einen Moment in seinen eigenen Gedanken: Als er sein … normales Leben begann, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich auf alles Mögliche einzustellen. Im Gemüsegeschäft sein eigenes Essen zu kaufen war eine Sache, aber die mysteriöse Welt der Beziehungen war eine ganz andere.

„Hoh. War es wirklich so schlecht?“, fragte er. Er begann sich etwas unsicher zu fühlen. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass da mehr war als nur eine Verabredung.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir waren _genau_ zweimal verabredet und dann hast du dich von mir zurückgezogen. Du hast mich im Büro ignoriert und meine Anrufe nicht mehr beantwortet.“

„Ich … kann dem nicht widersprechen“, gab er zu und nickte gedankenverloren.

„Genau, Kumpel. Und als wir dann einen gemeinsamen Auftrag hatten, warst du in meiner Nähe total nervös.“ Sie kicherte wieder. Ab und zu ließ sie, trotz ihrer üblichen Punk-Natur eine gewisse zärtliche Seite in ihr aufblitzen. „Ich dachte erst, dass das irgendwie niedlich war, aber es ist dann doch eine wirklich unangenehme Sache, wenn man eine Beziehung mit einem Kerl hat, der irgendwas um die zwanzig Jahre älter ist als ich …“

„ _Zwanzig?!_ “

„… _und_ der sich benimmt, als ob er noch zur Schule geht.“ Sie erinnerte sich fast zärtlich zurück. James begann, verletzt auszusehen, obwohl er sich bemühte, seine unnahbare Fassade aufrecht zu halten. Sie tätschelte ihm mit der Pfotenrückseite auf die Schulter. „Das schlimmste an unseren Verabredungen war nicht, dass du älter warst. Und ich wäre sicher darüber hinweggekommen, dass du mir praktisch nichts von dir erzählt hast. Aber du hast damals irgendwie ängstlich gewirkt, weißt du? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du vor mir Angst hattest oder vor einer Beziehung im Allgemeinen, oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall war das ganz schön abturnend. Tut mir leid, Junge. Du bist zwar viel erwachsener als ich, aber auf irgendeine Weise hast du … _unerfahren_ gewirkt?“ Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich drastischer ausgedrückt, aber dafür war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. „Es war, als ob du zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit jemandem etwas anfangen wolltest.“ Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach, während James sich offenbar seine eigenen Gedanken über ihre Bemerkung machte. „Ich schätze … ich schätze, das alles macht jetzt im Nachhinein irgendwie Sinn, hm?“

James machte ein Geräusch der Zustimmung. „Komisch, nicht wahr?“

* * *

> Späte Nacht
> 
> Ganduiker Hotel, Pawstin, Ibexas

Das Messer glänzte. Das Licht der trüben Nachttischlampe glitt über die Klinge, als er es auf seiner Pfote rotieren ließ. Die Spitze ruhte auf seiner Fingerspitze, während die andere Pfote den Griff drehte. Er saß auf seiner Bettkante und ließ seinen Blick auf der Klinge ruhen. Endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Weste auszuziehen. Sie hing bereits sauber für morgen hergerichtet im Kleiderschrank seines Hotelzimmers, aber sein Holster war immer noch unter seinen Arm geschnallt.

Runner betrachtete die scharfe Waffe noch einen Augenblick. Er schloss seine Augen, lauschte auf die gedämpften Klänge, auf die Geräusche von anderen Tieren, die das Hotel bewohnten. Sie drangen kaum durch die Wände des kleinen Luxus-Hotel-Zimmers in Hasengröße. Alles auf Rechnung der ZMHS.

Er öffnete wieder langsam die Augen, dann sprang er ruckartig vom Bett auf, das Messer im Anschlag. Er schlug in schneller Folge durch die Luft, einen gedachten Angreifer abwehrend. Er wirbelte um 180 Grad in die Gegenrichtung, dann warf er das Messer. Der Griff schlug an der Wand auf und hinterließ eine Delle auf der Tapete, als er sein Ziel verfehlte: Einen Ausdruck einer Infrarot-Aufnahme einer Füchsin, das mit Reisnägeln an die Wand gepinnt war.

Runner verließ seine Kampfhaltung, zog den Taser aus dem Holster auf seiner linken Brustseite. Er hielt ihn mit beiden Pfoten auf den Boden gerichtet. Er hob ihn, zielte auf verschiedene Punkte des Raums, dann kehrte er mit seinen Armen wieder in die vorherige Bereitschaftsposition zurück. Er zielte wieder, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Bild, dann zurück in die Bereitschaftsposition.

Er wirbelte wieder herum, ließ sich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, um auf das Foto zu zielen, dann drückte er ab. Der Abzug der Waffe schlug zurück und kleine Funken schossen aus der Kammer heraus. Der Schuss war geräuschlos, nur ein leises klickendes Geräusch war zu hören. Das Projektil traf das Ziel.

Er lächelte sich selbst zu und ging hinüber, um seine Arbeit zu überprüfen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand genauso wie sein Ego, das gerade erst wieder im Aufbau war und nun wieder in sich zusammenfiel: Er hatte nur die Kante des Fotos getroffen. Das kleine Projektil, das die Waffe abgeschossen hatte, hatte sich nahe der unteren Ecke auf das Bild geheftet, aber nur knapp. Es waren noch knisternde Geräusche zu hören, die anzeigten, dass es noch immer elektrische Ladungen abgab.

„Ergh“, knurrte er sich selbst zu und steckte die Pistole in den Holster zurück. „Schätze, ich bin etwas eingerostet …“

Es klopfte von draußen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich entschloss, zur Tür zu gehen und zu öffnen.

„Was geht?“, sagte Parker nur, als sie in der Tür auftauchte.

„Was willst du?“, James war von der Unterbrechung irritiert.

„Oh ho, schlechte Laune?“ Parker zog die Pfoten aus den Taschen ihres Schlafanzuges und hob sie abwehrend in die Höhe. „Pfff, tut mir sehr leid, dich zu nerven, du mürrisches Stück Scheiße.“ Sie drehte sich wieder um, um in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückzukehren.

„Warte“, sagte James, während er die Tür ganz öffnete. „Es tut mir leid … ich war gerade beschäftigt.“

„Oh, tatsächlich?“ Sie trat neugierig in sein Zimmer. „Lass mich raten.“ Sie begann das Zimmer mit den Augen nach Hinweisen abzusuchen. „Irgendwelche Geheimagentenschei …?“, kurz bevor die Frage vollständig heraus war, hatte sie die Antwort: Das Kampfmesser, das auf dem Boden lag und das Bild, das an der Wand hing, mit einem frischen Tasergeschoss an der Kante.

„Ich … ähm“, James lief etwas beschämt in das Zimmer, um das Messer aufzuheben und in die Scheide zu stecken. Er riss das Bild von der Wand. Das Projektil des Tasers hatte glücklicherweise seine ganze Ladung abgegeben. „Ich habe …“

„Hey, warte mal.“ Parker lief auf James zu. „Zeig her! Ist das …?“

„Ist das was?“, er spielte den Ahnungslosen und versuchte das große Bild in seine Hosentasche zu stopfen.

„Kumpel, lass mich das mal sehen.“  Parker griff nach dem Bild und versuchte es aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen.

„Hey!“, protestierte er und versuchte sie von sich zu schieben. „Pfoten weg!“

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und tat so, als würde sie gerade bedroht werden. „Oh, so ist es recht. Du bist jetzt ein großer Spion. Wirst du irgendwelche abgefahrenen Judogriffe einsetzen, um mich K-O zu schlagen?“

„Verführerisch“, grinste er, „aber meine Techniken sind ein bisschen … grob.“

„Grob im Sinne von ‚absolut tödlich‘`? Oder grob wie in ‚grob und ungeschliffen‘?“, sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

Er verschränkte die Arme: „Grob wie in: Es sind Techniken, die dazu da sind, Gegner zu überwinden, die zehn Mal größer sind als ich“, prahlte er.

„Whoa, also schön, Agent Hasenhirn“, spottete sie und machte noch einen Schritt zurück, die Pfoten in gespielt abwehrender Haltung vor sich. „Ganz friedlich.“

„Aber ich bin über die Jahre wohl etwas eingerostet“, gab er zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Er lief zum Kleiderschrank und streifte dabei sein Holster ab und hängte es neben der Weste auf. „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“

„Das Bild“, hakte sie nach, „lass mich nur einen Blick drauf werfen.“

James drehte sich um und grinste sie an. „Nein“, sagte er verschmitzt und umrundete sie, um zum Bett zu kommen.

„Es ist die Füchsin, richtig?“

James gab keine Antwort, sondern setzte sich aufs Bett. Er holte das Foto aus seiner Tasche. Seine Augen ruhten einen Augenblick darauf. Parker hielt ihm ihre braun-gesprenkelte Pfote hin. Ihr Fell war zum größten Teil schneeweiß. Nur ihre Schnauze, die Ohrspitzen und die Pfoten waren leicht braun. Die braunen Flecken wurden durch den düsteren Schein der Bettlampe noch deutlicher. Sie hatte immer noch den gleichen Schlafanzug an, den sie während der Fluges getragen hatte.

„Komm schon, ich werd‘ dich auch nicht auslachen“, schob sie nach.

Er seufzte und gab es ihr. Sie hatte es ja sowieso schon gesehen …

Sie sah einen Augenblick darauf, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Ist das … Infrarot? Und was tut sie da gerade?“

James fühlte unbewusst nach dem Ring an seinem Finger und drehte ihn ein paar Mal mit dem Daumen.

„Ich hab‘s gemacht, als sie das Messer an meiner Kehle hatte“, er schnaubte kurz auf, als er merkte, wie lächerlich das klang, wenn man es laut aussprach. „Es ist Infrarot, weil es in meinem Zimmer stockdunkel war. Wenn du mir bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hast, da ist der Beweis.“

„Heilige Scheiße.“ Ihr Mund stand offen. „Wie hast du …? Hat dein Handy Infrarot? Junge, was für eine Hightech-Agenten-Scheiße!“

„Hatten wir nicht schon darüber gesprochen?“

„Wo ist die Kamera? In dein Auge einoperiert?“ Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und zog ihn an einem Ohr. Sie warf einen Blick hinein.

„Au! Hey!“, beschwerte er sich. „Was glaubst du, was du …?“

Sie griff nach seinem Unterkiefer, um ihm den Mund aufzuziehen, um dort hineinzuspähen.

„Ach! Lass das!“, er schlug ihre Pfoten weg. „Ach, sie ist genau hier.“ Er zeigte ihr seinen Fingerring.

„Wow“, sie untersuchte ihn, war geradezu fasziniert davon, wie gewöhnlich er aussah. Er war schwarz, seine Oberfläche war glatt und insgesamt recht flach. „Junge, jetzt ernsthaft?“

„Schön, du hast genug gesehen. Gib es wieder her.“ Er hielt die Pfote auf und deutete auf das Foto.

„Tzzz, schön, wasauchimmer“, sie reichte ihm das Foto zurück. „Ist gar nicht gruselig oder sonst was.“

James sagte dazu nichts, sein Blick ruhte noch kurz auf dem Foto, bevor er es auf das Bett hinter sich warf.

„Junge, wann hast du solche technischen Spielereien bekommen?“ Sie lief zu dem kleinen Esstisch hinüber und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle. Sie waren unterschiedlich groß, damit auch größere Gäste etwas Passendes für sich finden konnten.

„Als du noch klein warst.“

„Super, das ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass ich den Satz höre“, sie rollte mit den Augen. „Na dann … es war ein langer Tag. Ich hab‘ endlich dein lange verborgenes Geheimnis herausgefunden.“

„Ja, und …?“, fragte er. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie jetzt von ihm wollte.

„Märchenstunde, Depp.“

„Na sicher“, er lachte. „Irgendwann wird dir jemand für deine losen Sprüche mal gehörig das Maul waschen.“

„Hmm, … schätze ich auch“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also los!“

„Also los?“, er schnaubte. „Soll ich jetzt mein ganzes Leben vor dir ausbreiten?“

„Du weißt ganz genau was. Aber als allererstes muss ich etwas wissen: Warum hast du jetzt plötzlich beschlossen, die ganze Geheimniskrämerei in den Wind zu schreiben?“

Er dachte kurz nach. Was war die Antwort auf diese Frage?

„Ich meine“, setzte sie hinzu, „nach vier Jahren, die wir uns kennen …“

„ _Drei_ Jahre“, verbesserte er sie und sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Jech, wasauchimmer. _Drei_ Jahre. Egal was ich auch immer über dich ausgegraben habe, du hast es immer verleugnet.“

„Genau, und du hast mir niemals geglaubt, wenn ich dir erzählt habe, dass du offensichtlich Möhren wachsen hörst.“

„Tatsächlich … nach der ganzen Zeit, hatte ich tatsächlich angefangen dir zu glauben … warte … Möhren, was?

„Dass du die Möhren wachsen hörst …“ Er zögerte und machte dann mit der Pfote eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ach, das ist bloß eine Redensart.“

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Oh Mann, Kumpel, du bist wirklich aus dem letzten Jahrhundert.“

„Wie sagt man denn heute dazu? … Egal, willst du jetzt, dass ich dir die Frage beantworte oder nicht?“

„Ja, ja, tut mir leid, wasauchimmer. Mach schon!“

James rieb sich mit den Pfoten die Schläfen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

„Diese Füchsin …“, er fing schon an zu sprechen, obwohl er noch über der Antwort grübelte.

Parker zog die Beine an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihren Stuhl, so als wäre sie ein kleines Häschen, begeistert darüber, seine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt zu bekommen. Sie wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er endlich weiterredete.

„Als ich sie in der Empfangshalle gesehen hatte, und als sie das Messer an meine Kehle drückte …“, setzte er stockend fort, er rang damit die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Parker, kennst du das Gefühl von einem Déjà vu?“

„Äh, hä?“, sie legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist eine Fehlschaltung der Synapsen im Gehirn. Das bedeutet _überhaupt nichts_ , Kumpel.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß – aber das _Gefühl_.“

„Ok, was ist damit?“ Das, was er sagte, verwirrte sie zunehmend.

„Den ganzen Tag und die vergangene Nacht, nachdem sich mich verlassen hatte, immer wenn ich über sie nachdenke, habe ich das Gefühl, als ob … als ob da etwas fehlen würde“, erklärte er langsam, obwohl er den Eindruck hatte, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde, ihr zu vermitteln, wie er sich fühlte. „Es ist seltsam. Wie eine Erinnerung, die ich nicht greifen kann.“

Parker legte ihren Kopf noch etwas schiefer. Sie war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, was er meinte. „Als ihr beide euch in der Lobby begegnet seid, da hat sie sich benommen, als ob sie dich kennen würde.“

„Ja, wir sind uns zuvor schon begegnet“, nickte er. „Sie hat mein Leben gerettet. Es war während meiner letzten Mission – _fehlgeschlagenen_ Mission.“

Parker sagte nichts, sondern wartete geduldig darauf, dass er weitersprach. Sie lehnte sich im Schneidersitz noch etwas weiter nach vorne.

„Ich vertraue dir, Parker.“ Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Was ich jetzt sagte, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen.“

Ihr Mund stand voller Erwartung leicht offen. Sie schluckte. „J-Ja, natürlich. Sicher“, sie nickte. „Ich verspreche es. Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst.“

Er hielt kurz inne, versuchte die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Versprechens einzuschätzen. Als er sich ihrer sicher war, begann er langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ich wurde angeschossen. An der linken Schulter.“ Er stand vom Bett auf, streifte die Hosenträger ab und zog sich dann das Hemd aus. Auf der Schulter war sein sonst weißes Fell mit schwarzen Streifen gemustert, bis auf eine einzelne Stelle. „Schau.“

Parker stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging, neugierig, die Narbe zu sehen, auf ihn zu, als er sein kurzes Fell zur Seite schob, um die Schussverletzung sichtbar zu machen. Sie lag direkt neben einem schwarzen Fellstreifen aber an der Stelle war die Haut blass und kein Haar wuchs dort. Die Narbe war unregelmäßig gezackt, so als wäre die Haut an seiner Schulter von innen explodiert und hätte genäht oder verpflanzt werden müssen. Die Haut lag eng an seinem Schlüsselbeinknochen an und Parker konnte sehen, dass der Knochen, der direkt darunter lag, ebenfalls zertrümmert und seltsam wieder zusammengewachsen war, als sich die Haut darüber verschob.

„Junge“, sie schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist ja ekelhaft.“

„Sie hat auf mich geschossen …“, erklärte er, „mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, aus der Entfernung.“

„Die Füchsin?“ Ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie hob ihre Pfote, um die Narbe zu berühren, zog sie dann aber wieder zurück, als sie es sich anders überlegt hatte.

James nickte.

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass sie dir das Leben gerettet hat?“

James atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Meine Mission sah zunächst ganz einfach aus: In die geheime schevitische Basis eindringen, wo sie diese neuen Waffen entwickelten, Fotografien davon machen, was auch immer da gebaut wurde, und wieder raus.“

„Also …“, sagte sie, die Augen immer noch auf die Narbe geheftet, „war die Füchsin eine Schevitin?“

James nickte wieder.

„Und dann hat sie dich erwischt und dir das angetan?“

„Nein“, sagte James, „dann …“, er drehte sich langsam herum und zeigte Parker seinen Rücken, „dann haben die _anderen_ mich gefunden und mich gefoltert.“

Parker machte einen Schritt zurück, die Augen aufgerissen, die Pfoten auf ihren offenstehenden Mund gepresst. „Arrgh“, war alles, was sie in ihrem Schrecken herausbrachte. „Oh, mein Gott.“

Sein Rücken war das reinste Schlachtfeld. Das Fell wuchs räudig zwischen den Narben, manche der haarlosen Stellen reichten bis an die Rückseite seiner Arme. Die Formen der Verletzungen waren vielfältig: kurze breite Streifen von Stockschlägen, kleine kreisförmige Stichverletzungen, parallele Striemen von Peitschenhieben, Verbrennungen, kleine gezackte verfärbte Stellen, wo Elektroden in die Haut gehackt worden waren … oder noch schlimmeres.

„Heilige Scheiße ...“, Parker fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen drohte umzudrehen. „Oh Mann, das tut mir so leid … ich, ich hab‘ ja nicht geahnt …“

James drehte sich um und sah Parkers Reaktion. Er beschloss, dass es genug war und griff nach seinem Hemd. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er, während er sich sein Hemd hastig zuknöpfte, „ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen, bevor ich es dir gezeigt habe.“

„N-Nein…“, sagte sie und stolperte auf ihren Stuhl zurück. „Es ist in Ordnung, mir geht es gut. James, das ist … furchtbar. Oh, Mann … W-Wie bist du entkommen?“

James hatte sich wieder angezogen, beschloss aber die Hosenträger nicht hochzuziehen. Er ging zur Garderobe. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe: ‚Sie hat mich angeschossen‘.“ Er grinste.

Parker schaute verwirrt und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Das Säugetier, das mich gefoltert hat, er war ein Kamel mit dem Namen Ahim Reje Dromedi. Sein Codename war Black Viper – versuch dir nicht auszumalen, was das bedeutet“, er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab ihn nie so genannt. Ich hab‘ immer nur Reggie gesagt. Egal, dieses Kamel hat wirklich eine Vorliebe fürs Foltern, so als ob ihn das anturnen würde, oder sowas. Ich wurde fast eine ganze Woche gefangen gehalten. Er ließ mich mehrmals pro Tag in seine Folterkammer schleppen.“

„Warum zur Hölle hat er dich so lang gefoltert?“, fragte Parker ungläubig. „Wollte er irgendwelche Informationen aus dir herauspressen?“

James zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich wusste die Antworten auf seine Fragen nicht. Daher haben sie mich wohl so lange bearbeitet, schätze ich. Sie hätten mich einfach umbringen können, aber sie dachten wohl, dass ich etwas wusste, was sie wollten. Aber dann kam endlich dieser eine Tag. Ich wachte an dem Morgen auf und die Zellentür stand offen.“

Er richtete sich auf, streckte sich und gähnte. Dann erzählte er weiter. Seine Ohne fielen entspannt hinter seinen Rücken.

„Mein Kampfanzug lag auf dem Boden, und auch meine Waffen.“ Er lehnte sich an die Garderobe.

„Wer war das? Die Füchsin?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber es ist möglich. Mit aller Kraft, die ich noch hatte, zog ich meinen Anzug an und sammelte meine Ausrüstung zusammen. Egal wo ich hingehen würde, ich würde den Schutz brauchen. Die Basis war hoch in den Polminy Bergen.“

„Polminy?“, fragte Parker. „Warte das ist in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Zentral-Schevo.“

„Jep.“

„Junge, du warst nicht nur einfach _hinter_ den feindlichen Linien. Du warst praktisch in ihrem Schlafzimmer!“

„Ich schätze, das könnte man so sagen“, stimmte er zu und kicherte schwach.

„Egal, tut mir leid, erzähle weiter.“

„Das Gefängnis war gut bewacht, keiner konnte an meine Zelle herankommen, ohne dass die Wachen ihn gesehen hätten. Also war es wahrscheinlich ein schevitischer Soldat, oder jemand, der wie einer verkleidet war. Wie auch immer, ich konnte die Abschussrampe der Waffe erreichen. In meiner Ausrüstung befanden sich ein paar Sprengsätze und glücklicherweise …“

„W-w-warte! Was?!“, unterbrach ihn Parker. Es hörte sich völlig falsch an. „Du hast nicht versucht zu entkommen? Du bist _tiefer_ in die Basis eingedrungen?! Was zur Hölle ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung?“

James schwieg einen kurzen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Die Waffe basierte auf einem großen Nuklear-betriebenen Partikel-Erreger. Ich habe die Ladungen an ihm angebracht, um ihn zu sprengen.“

„Ein Nuklear-betriebener … Was zur Hölle soll das für eine Waffe sein, an der sie gearbeitet haben?“

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich wusste, dass sie zerstört werden musste“, erklärte er. „Sie sollte an diesem Tag abgeschossen werden.“

„Warte.“, Parker hatte noch mehr Fragen. „An demselben Tag, an dem der Abschuss geplant war, bist du in der Zelle aufgewacht und die Tür stand offen?“

„Ja. Daher wusste ich, dass, wer auch immer mich befreit hatte, wollte, dass ich den Abschuss verhindere.“

Parker begann zu schwanken. Das, was sie da hörte, ließ das Adrenalin in Schüben durch ihren Körper fließen. James sah es an ihren Ohrspitzen, die ab und zu begannen zu zittern.

„Ich habe die Sprengsätze auf Fernzündung eingestellt, so dass ich versuchen konnte, zu entkommen“, er hob noch einmal seine Pfote und zeigte Parker seinen Ring. „Der Ring enthält auch einen biometrischen Scanner. Wenn ich bei dem Versuch ums Leben gekommen wäre, wäre die Basis sofort in die Luft geflogen.“

„Also … das heißt dann, dass du entkommen konntest?“, grinste Parker. Ihre Begeisterung begann die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Beinahe.“ Parkers Ohren fielen, ihr Grinsen verschwand.

„Reggie wartete auf mich“, erzählte er weiter. „Er und ein paar Soldaten machten mich ausfindig, als ich ein leichtes Fahrzeug im Transportdeck der Basis stehlen wollte. Er forderte mich heraus, sagte, er würde mich laufen lassen, wenn ich ihn in einem Kampf Pfote-zu-Huf besiegen würde. Ich schätze, dass er nichts von den Sprengladungen ahnte.“

„Hast du … hast du die Herausforderung angenommen?“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich ließ meine Waffen fallen und bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor.“

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du Techniken kennst, die Tiere, die zehnmal so groß sind wie du, überwältigen zu können?“

„Ich … ich war nicht in der Verfassung zu kämpfen. Sie hatten mir in der Woche kaum etwas zu essen gegeben, gerade so viel, um mich am Leben zu halten. Und das einzige Wasser, das ich gesehen habe, war das, in dem sie mich versuchten zu ertränken.“

Parker blieb still, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu bekämpfen, aber er war übermächtig“, erzählte er weiter. „Schließlich packte er mich an der Kehle und hob mich hoch. Ich kann noch jetzt seinen Atem im Gesicht fühlen, als er sagte, dass er sehen wollte, wie das Leben aus meinem Körper herausrinnt. Dann würde er mich wiederbeleben und die Folter fortsetzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er mir nicht erlauben zu sterben.“

Parker schluckte deutlich hörbar.

„Und dann passierte es: Sie hat geschossen. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie war, ich habe noch nicht einmal den Schuss gehört. Alles, was ich weiß, war, dass plötzlich etwas in meiner Schulter explodierte und das Blut durch die Gegend spritzte. Reggie ließ mich fallen und befahl seinen Männern, in Deckung zu gehen und den Angreifer zu finden. Reggie glaubte wirklich, dass ich die Informationen hatte, die er wollte und dass die einzigen Tiere, die mich töten wollten …“

„…wir waren. Wir aus Zoomania“, beendete Parker seinen Satz. „So, dass du die Informationen nicht weitergeben konntest.“

„Ja“, James nickte. „Reggie befahl seinen Männern, sich im Notfall zu opfern, um mein Leben zu retten, wenn nötig. Was auch immer es für Informationen waren, von denen er geglaubt hat, dass ich sie hätte. Sie waren wertvoll genug, um mich am Leben zu halten.“

„Aber du warst dagelegen und bist ausgeblutet, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat, es hat wie eine Ewigkeit gewirkt. Einige schevitische Soldaten sind schließlich zu mir geeilt, haben mich auf eine Bahre gelegt und zur Krankenstation auf der anderen Seite der Basis gebracht, während die anderen und Reggie nach dem Scharfschützen gesucht haben.

„Haben sie sie gefunden?“

„Sie ist dem Wagen gefolgt, in dem ich transportiert wurde. Sie hat sie alle aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen. Dann bin ich entkommen. Ich bin gerannt … oder besser gehumpelt, so weit wie ich konnte. Aber dann bin ich von der Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen. Sie hat mich gefunden und mich gerettet.“

„Warum?“, fragte Parker. „Warum hat sie das alles getan?“

„Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten.“

„Und das ist der Grund, warum du dieses Leben aufgegeben hast“, Parker nickte verständnisvoll. „Sie haben dich gefoltert und du bist fast gestorben.“

„Meine Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende“, sagte James. Er wollte den letzten Teil wirklich nicht erzählen, aber jetzt war er schon zu weit. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich die Einheit verlassen habe.“

„Was zur Hölle sollte denn dann der Grund gewesen ein? Jedes andere normale Tier wäre an dem, was dir passiert ist, zerbrochen.“ Sie fröstelte, als sie realisierte, dass er noch mehr erzählen würde. In der letzten Stunde hatte sie mehr über James erfahren, als die ganzen Jahre zuvor.

„Sagt dir der Name Baroqa Komsomol etwas?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte, er versuchte ruhig zu sprechen.

„Die Baroqa?“, sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Oh, war das nicht dieses riesige schevitische Luftschiff?“

„Es war nicht nur riesig. Es war das größte Luftschiff, das jemals gebaut worden ist. Das größte Objekt, das jemals den Boden verlassen hat. Eher eine fliegende Stadt.“

„Das Ding ist abgestürzt, als ich ein Teenager war, ich weiß nicht so viel darüber.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte sich, wo das hinführen sollte.

„Ja, es ist über einer Stadt abgestürzt. Über Cervograd.“ Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach all diesen Jahren des Davonlaufens und Bedauerns, war es an der Zeit, jemandem sein dunkelstes Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Ich kann mich an die Nachrichten von damals erinnern. Die Strahlenschutzhülle von dem … wie hast du es genannt? … dem Nuklearen Partikel-Erreger von der Komsomol ist aufgebrochen und es wurden radioaktive Wolken über dem gesamten Stadtgebiet verteilt. Es gibt Teile der Stadt, die wegen der starken Verstrahlung sogar heute noch nicht betreten werden können …“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Partikel-Erreger … gottverdammter Stoff, aus dem man Albträume macht …“

Wahrere Worten wurden niemals ausgesprochen. Sie klangen in James in einer Weise nach, wie Parker es sich niemals vorstellen konnte. Er richtete sich von seiner angelehnten Haltung auf und schaute auf seine Pfoten. Er krümmte die Finger, dann öffnete er sie wieder. Er versuchte seine Mitte zu finden. War das hier Wirklichkeit? Würde er jetzt all das herauslassen?

„Alle, die an diesem Tag gestorben sind, alle, die ihre Heimat verloren haben und ihr Leben.“ Er spannte sich an, ließ den Blick sinken. „All das geschah wegen mir …“

„W-Was?“, stieß Parker hervor. „ _Wie nur_?“

„Parker, der Tag, an dem die Komsomol abgestürzt ist und der Tag, an dem ich die Partikel-Erreger-Waffe in Polminy zerstört habe, es war derselbe Tag.“

„Das …“, Parker war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und ging auf ihn zu, aber er konnte sie nicht ansehen.

„Das war bloß Zufall! Es kann keine Verbindung geben, das ist unmöglich! Die Komsomol ist wegen irgendwelcher Scheißfehler im Betrieb der Elektro-Wasserstoff-Zellen abgestürzt.“

„Das ist die _offizielle_ Geschichte. Die Scheviten hatten versucht, einen riesigen Partikel-Erreger zu bauen, der es mit der Leistung der Eiche für Jahrzehnte aufnehmen konnte. Und sie hatten Erfolg, nur dass sie es im _Geheimen_ getan haben. Sie hatten ein Langreichweiten-Klimasteuerungssystem für die ganze östliche Hemisphäre und hatten es höchst geheim gehalten! Nicht einmal unser eigenes Spionagenetzwerk wusste davon, dass so etwas existierte.“

„Ok, also hatten die Scheviten einen Nachbau der Eiche. Na und? Was hat das mit …“

„Die Basis, die ich zerstörte habe, der Reaktor, an dem ich die Sprengladungen angebracht habe. Das _war_ ihre Version der Eiche. Es war eine irgendwie … riesenhafte, als Waffe einsetzbare Abwandlung. Unterirdisch.“ Endlich hob er seinen Blick und sah sie an. „Die Komsomol wurde von einem riesenhaften Luftdruckfeld in der Luft gehalten, das von ihr erzeugt wurde. Sie ist abgestürzt, weil ich sie zerstört habe … Als der Reaktor in die Luft geflogen ist, versagte der Partikel-Erreger.“

Parker sah die Emotionen in seinem Blick, es war ihm ernst. „Oh, mein Gott … Scheiße.“

„Sieben. _Hundert_. _Tausend_. Tiere. Die Tausende, die an Bord der Komsomol waren.“

Er legte die Pfoten seitlich an seinen Kopf, ihm wurde schwindlig. Die Worte quollen einfach aus ihm heraus, obwohl er sie all die Jahre verborgen gehalten hatte. Er wollte es Parker sagen, aber seine Emotionen übermannten ihn. „Alle _tot_ – wegen mir – weil ich mir keine andere Lösung hab einfallen lassen, weil ich gefangen genommen wurde und keine Lust hatte zu sterben. _Millionen_ weitere wurden verstrahlt, haben ihre Heimat verloren oder noch schlimmeres. Alle diese Leben wurden _wegen mir_ zerstört. Von einem einsamen Idioten, der dachte, dass er die Welt retten könnte.“

Parker war ratlos, niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass seine Geschichte auf diese Weise enden würde. Was sollte sie sagen? Konnte sie ihn trösten? _Sollte_ sie es?

„Hast du nicht getan, was du tun musstest?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Damals dachte ich, dass es so war. Sie waren dabei, irgendeinen erweiterten Gefechtskopf für den Abschuss vorzubereiten, der die Barriere der Eiche durchdringen konnte. Sie hätten die Stadt zerstören können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten.“

„Also bist du ein verdammter _Held_ “, warf sie ein. „Dann hieß es, entweder sie oder wir!“

„Es hätte keiner von beiden sein müssen.“ Seine Stimme schwoll an.

„Wie kannst du das wissen!?“, ihre Stimme war angespannt. Sie versuchte die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

„Ich … ich habe einen Fehler gemacht – Ha, nein, ich habe nicht nur einen Fehler gemacht“, sagte er, es klang hoffnungslos, er begann sich in den Erinnerungen zu verlieren, wie in einer Spirale in den Abgrund, obwohl er versuchte zu widerstehen. „Parker … ich war der Fehler. Ich hätte niemals …“

„James, verdammt! Hör mir zu!“, brüllte sie, ihre Stimme übertönte seine. „Du hast dein Bestes gegeben! Du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der ich glaube, dass sie kein anderer jemals treffen könnte. Du bist bemitleidenswert. Du kannst dich nicht für den Rest deines Lebens dafür verantwortlich fühlen! Du hast Leben gerettet, nicht nur in Zoomania. Du hast den verdammten Krieg der Angst beendet, James. Verdammte Scheiße, du bist kein Fehler … ich weiß, dass du kein Fehler bist.“

„Und was _genau_ weißt du …?!“, schleuderte er voller Bitterkeit entgegen, er machte aggressiv ein paar Schritt auf sie zu, was Parker zurückweichen ließ, wobei sie fast über den Teppich gestolpert wäre. „Was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben, dass ich mir **das alles** selbst schon versucht habe einzureden?“ Seine Stimme wurde lauter, sein Kehlkopf erweiterte sich, wie es für Hasen in Stresssituationen typisch ist, und er begann ihm zu schmerzen. „Ich habe die letzten **sechs Jahre** meines Lebens damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, dass alles was ich war … dass alles, was ich bin, eine **Lüge** ist. Ich bin kein Held, der die Welt retten kann. Ich habe der Welt an diesem Tag kein Stückchen geholfen, vielleicht habe ich das niemals. Vielleicht hat _alles_ , was ich getan habe, mehr Schaden angerichtet, als Gutes bewirkt. Ich schulde der Welt so viel, dass ich ewig leben könnte und es doch niemals zurückzahlen kann. Also komm nicht daher und bilde dir ein, dass du das Recht hast, solche Dinge zu sagen … Du hast nicht die _leiseste Ahnung, wie das ist!_ “

Alles war gesagt. Parker bereute jedes Wort, das sie gesagt hatte, und kurz danach fühlte auch James den Stachel der Reue, der sich in sein Fleisch bohrte. Warum hatte er das nur gesagt? Nichts von dem, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, war dazu gedacht, ihn zu verletzen, also warum dann? Es war, als ob irgendetwas tief aus ihm gesprochen hatte. Eine furchtbare Dunkelheit, die tief in ihm lauerte und nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, ihre Stimme zu erheben. Aber es war sinnlos, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Man konnte niemand sonst dafür verantwortlich machen. Die Worte waren ausgesprochen. Mit seinen eigenen Lippen. Sie standen beide einfach da, still, so als ob sie auf den unhörbaren Klang des Bedauerns und der Reue im Raum zwischen ihnen lauschten.

„Ich …!“, beide sprachen gleichzeitig und verfielen wieder in das unangenehme Schweigen zurück.

Parker räusperte sich, ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür.

„Parker …“, er konnte nicht aufblicken, sah nur ihre braun-gesprenkelten Füße, wie sie langsam über den Teppich liefen. „Parker, ich wollte nicht …“ Er stand vom Bett auf, fühlte sich schuldig und beschämt.

„Du hast recht“, sie blieb stehen, aber drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das ist. Oder was du durchgemacht hast.“

Die beiden standen einfach da – eine lange Stille. Beide sinnierten darüber, was sie sagen konnten. Bis sich endlich Parker zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen.

„Dein wirklicher Name ist Jack … ist doch so? Jack Savage?“, sagte sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

 _Jack Savage_ … einen Namen, den er seit so langer Zeit von niemand anderem ausgesprochen gehört hatte. Fast eine Ewigkeit.

Parker Stimme klang in seinem Kopf wieder, als sie seinen Namen aussprach. Er hatte ihn zu sich selbst gesagt, viele, viele Male, so als ob er verhindern wollte, zu vergessen, wer er einst war. Aber über die vielen Jahre hatte er seine Bedeutung verloren. Woher wusste Parker ihn? Vielleicht hatte sie mehr über ihn herausgefunden, als sie bisher zugegeben hatte.

„Es war nicht dein Fehler, _Jack_ “, setzte sie fort. „Und das glaube ich mit jedem einzelnen Haar auf meinem Fell. Dieses Mädchen hatte versucht dich umzubringen?“, sie zeigte mit ihrer Pfote auf das Bild in seiner. Er hatte es irgendwann unbewusst ergriffen, während er seine Geschichte erzählt hatte. „Ich denke, sie glaubt das auch. Und vielleicht wirst du ihr wieder begegnen. Und dann wird sie dir hoffentlich etwas Verstand in dein Hasenhirn hineinprügeln.“ Sie drehte sich um, ging zu Tür und öffnete sie, aber dann hielt sie noch einmal inne. Sie schnaufte auf, schaute wieder auf ihn. „Aber ‚was weiß ich schon‘ … richtig? Nacht, Kumpel.“

Sie klopfte ein paar Mal mit der Pfote an die Tür, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte.

…

„Kannst du mich hören? Bist du da drinnen?“

_Wieder diese Stimme …_

…

„Wie ist dein Name, Runner? Dein _wirklicher_ Name?“

…

„Hm? Jack? Ein wirklich hübscher Name … Er gefällt mir. Runners wahrer Name ist Jack.“

…

„Willst du meinen Namen wissen, Jack?“

_Könnte es sein ….?_

…

„Mein Name …“

„… ist Skye.“

* * *

> **Am nächsten Tag**
> 
> Sonntag, 3. Mai 20X5
> 
> Früher Morgen
> 
> Percheron Luftwaffenstützpunkt, Ibexas

Parker und James betraten den Verhörraum. Ein einsames schwarzes weibliches Schaf saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und die Nervosität war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

An dem Schaf war kein äußerer Makel zu erkennen: Sie trug die ordentlich gebügelte Uniform eines Offiziers der Luftwaffe mit niedrigerem Rang und ihre Wolle war kurz geschoren. Sie fummelte nervös mit den Hufen herum, als das Duo den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Parker und wirkte dabei so, als ob sie Mitgefühl mit dem jungen Schaf hatte.

„Morgen, Madam“, erwiderte sie etwas beklommen.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass sie mich Madam nennen“, sagte sie in beruhigendem Tonfall und nahm am Tisch Platz. „In Ihrer Akte kann ich lesen, dass Sie tatsächlich älter sind als ich. Nennen Sie mich einfach Rebecca.“

„J-Ja, Madam, ähm Rebecca“, sagte das Schaf.

James setzte sich ebenfalls, nachdem er ein Aufnahmegerät aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, und stellte es auf den Tisch, direkt vor das nervöse Schaf.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist James McRuffage. Wir arbeiten für das Zoomanische Ministerium für Heimatsicherheit. Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein“, sagte James, der auch Sympathie dafür zeigte, wie nervös das Schaf wirkte. „Es handelt sich nur um eine Formalität. Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie nicht im Verdacht stehen, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben.“

Das Schaf schien sich daraufhin etwas zu beruhigen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Richtig. Verstanden.“

„Ich möchte Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass diese Unterhaltung aufgezeichnet wird.“ Parker deutet auf den Rekorder, den James aufgestellt hatte. „Wir werden Ihnen nur ein paar, sehr schnell zu beantwortende Fragen über den Vorfall letzten Jahres stellen und schon sind Sie uns wieder los. Würden Sie bitte zunächst Ihren Rang und Namen für die Aufnahme nennen.“

„Sicher“, sie nickte. „Vereinigte Luftwaffe, Abteilung für Aeronautik und psychrometrische Antriebstechnik, erster Lieutenant Sharla Blanc.“


	6. Die ideale Zeugin

 

 

> Sonntag, 3. Mai, 20X5
> 
> Früher Morgen
> 
> Percheron Luftwaffenstützpunkt, Ibexas

„Wie groß war der Tieflader, der die Kiefer transportierte?“, fragte Parker, während sie damit beschäftigt war, sich Notizen auf ihrem Laptop zu machen.

„Ungefähr drei normale Fahrbahnstreifen. Wir sind durch sehr breite Straßen gefahren, die vorher für den normalen Verkehr gesperrt worden waren“, gab Lt. Sharla an, „aber die genaue Lä-änge des Transporters kann ich nicht angeben.“

Lt. Sharla war ein großes, durchtrainiertes schwarzes Schaf. Ihre Wolle war recht kurz geschoren, was angesichts des Klimas, das hier in Ibexas herrschte, verständlich war. Die Art, wie sie sprach, wirkte wie in eingeübter Selbstsicherheit, aber als sie sich setzten, war es deutlich zu merken, dass sie sich von den beiden Bundesbeamten eingeschüchtert fühlte, die sie befragen sollten, trotz der Zusicherung, dass sie nicht verdächtigt wurde, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Die Art, wie sie unruhig herumrutschte und wie sie beiläufig geblökt hatte, machte es für James offensichtlich, dass sie sich irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlte.

Ob es von die besondere der Befragungssituation kam oder aus einem anderen Grund, konnte James nur vermuten. Er sympathisierte mit ihr, weil er sich in verschiedenen Situationen in seinem Leben wohl genauso gefühlt hatte.

„Also, wie sie gerade gesagt haben, machte der überbreite Laster plötzlich eine Rechtskurve?“, setzte Parker die Befragung fort, während James einfach schwieg und zuhörte.

„Ja, Madam“, bestätigte das Schaf. „Die Front-Eskorte des Transports bestand aus einem GFLB und zwei weiteren und …“

„Nur für das Protokoll: Würden Sie erklären, was ein ‚GFLB‘ ist?“, unterbrach Parker sie.

„Sicher, ein Gefechtsfahrzeug mit leichter Bewaffnung“, erklärte sie.

„Und alle diese Fahrzeuge im Konvoi waren bewaffnet, richtig?“, fragte Parker.

„Ja, außer dem Tieflader selbst.“

„Verstanden. Würden Sie bitte fortfahren. Was geschah, nachdem der Transporter die unvermittelte Rechtskurve machte?“

James Gedanken drifteten davon. Er beobachtete, wie der untere Teil von Parkers Hosenbeinen über den Boden schleiften, während sie mit einem Bein auf ihrem Stuhl wippte _. Wird sie jemals Kleider kaufen, die ihr passen?_ dachte er und schnaubte kurz auf. _Sie wird die Säume innerhalb kürzester Zeit ruinieren._

„Ja, nun, der Transporter wendete. Ich habe das nahezu unverzüglich bemerkt und mein Fahrzeug angehalten“, setzte Lt. Sharla fort. „Ich habe die übrige Eskorte angefunkt, dem Transporter zu folgen. Als ich den Tieflader selbst angefunkt habe, hat der Fahrer zunächst nicht reagiert.“

„Dieser Fahrer. Sie haben früher schon ausgesagt, dass er sich Ihnen vorgestellt hat, bevor der Konvoi die Luftwaffenbasis verlassen hat, ist das richtig?“, fragte Parker. „Wie sagten Sie, war sein Name?“

„Ähm, also, er sagte, dass sein Name Patrick Sternfang ist. Er war ein Fuchs. Recht schlank und groß, orange-rote Fellfarbe“, erklärte der Leutnant und James wurde plötzlich aufmerksam. „Aber ich habe später festgestellt, dass das nicht sein richtiger Name war.“

James begann jetzt genauer zuzuhören. Er hatte die Fallakte mit der Aussage von Lt. Sharla aus früheren Befragungen schon gelesen. Sie sagte ihm nichts Unbekanntes. Warum also interessierte er sich jetzt plötzlich dafür?

„War er der einzige, der sich zu dieser Zeit auf dem Transporter befand?“, setzte Parker ihre Fragen fort.

„Nein, er hatte noch zwei bewaffnete Begleiter. Keiner von der Luftwaffe. Der Fahrer und seine beiden Leibwächter kamen von der privaten Militärabteilung von BCP.“

„Und BCP ist die Gesellschaft, die die Kiefer zur Demontage in Empfang nehmen sollte, richtig?“

„Ja, das ist richtig.“

„Einen Augenblick“, unterbrach James. Parker wirkte überrascht, dass er überhaupt Interesse an der Befragung zeigte. „Diese beiden Leibwächter, wie sahen sie aus?“

„Na, ja. Ich hatte sie nicht so genau gesehen“, antwortet Lt. Sharla. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte plötzlich einen gewissen Anfall von Schuldgefühlen. „Bevor wir den Konvoi zusammengestellt haben, gab es kein Treffen mit dem BCP-Personal.“

„Gibt es da irgendetwas, an das Sie sich erinnern können? Die Fellfarbe, vielleicht die Tierart? Wie groß waren sie?“

„Oh, ja“, nickte Lt. Sharla. „Einer war ziemlich klein, er reichte ‚Patrick‘, ähm, dem Fahrer, nur bis zu den Knien. Und der andere war … etwa so groß wie der Fahrer selbst.“

„Sie hatten also die gleiche Größe“, James notierte die Information im Geiste. „Würden Sie sagen, dass es sich auch um dieselbe Tierart gehandelt hat?“

„Da-ah … Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Tut mir leid.“ Lt. Sharla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wä-äre möglich. Sie hatten etwa die gleiche Ohr- und Schnauzenform.“

„Hmm, ja, danke“, war alles, was James dazu sagte. Er wedelte mit der Pfote in Richtung Parker, dass sie weitermachen sollte. Sie tat es, warf ihm aber einen etwas irritierten Blick zu.

Der weitere Verlauf des Gesprächs brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse, die James interessant fand. Vielleicht war er auch abgelenkt. _Sternfang_ … dachte er, _ist das möglich?_

* * *

„An dieser Stelle wich der Laster von der vereinbarten Fahrroute ab“, erklärte das Schaf und zeigte auf eine Stelle des Zoogle Maps Kartenausschnitts, der auf dem Computerbildschirm angezeigt wurde.

James, Parker und Lt. Sharla hatten das Befragungszimmer verlassen und waren in die Sicherheits- und Kommunikationsabteilung gewechselt. Parker war dieser Befragung schon längst überdrüssig und wollte zum nächsten Offizier auf ihrer Liste weitergehen, aber James hatte andere Pläne. Für sie war sein plötzliches Interesse an diesem Fall aus dem vergangenen Jahr überraschend, aber sie hatte im Lauf der Zeit festgestellt, dass, wenn er sich an etwas festgebissen hatte, er normalerweise den richtigen Riecher hatte. Was er allerding auf dem Radar hatte, war ihr nicht klar.

„Was hatte Ihnen der Fahrer mitgeteilt, nachdem Sie ihn angefunkt hatten?“, fragte James und versuchte die verschiedenen Elemente miteinander zu verknüpfen, soweit ihm das möglich war.

„Er sagte, dass er ein ‚verdächtiges Fahrzeug‘ ausgemacht hatte und er die Route wechseln wollte, um ein Zusammentreffen zu vermeiden“, antwortete Lt. Sharla. Sie wischte mit dem Huf über den Touchscreen, um die Karte auf eine Stelle in der Nähe der Bucht zu ziehen. „Sie fuhren hierher und parkten die Laster zwischen den Lagerhäusern am Dock.“

„Nun, warum haben Sie ihnen nicht einfach befohlen, den Laster anzuhalten?“, fragte James.

„W-Wie ich schon gesagte hatte: Sie waren der privaten Militärabteilung von BCP unterstellt, nicht der Luftwaffe“, erklärte sie. „Es war mir nicht mö-öglich ihnen Befehle zu geben, weil ich nicht ihr vorgesetzter Offizier war.“

„Ja, ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Parker, die an dem unbeabsichtigten Blöken merkte, dass Lt. Sharla wieder nervös wurde. „Es handelt sich um keinen Vorwurf. Mein Partner ist lediglich neugierig.“

„Genau-au“, das Schaf nickte und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie weiter erzählte. „Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten brach die Funkverbindung mit dem Laster ab. Er stand einfach unbeweglich da. Ich befa-ahl der Besatzung eines der GFLBs das Fahrzeug zu verlassen und die Fahrerkabine zu inspizieren, nur um zu prüfen, ob mit den drei Insassen alles in Ordnung war.“

„Haben Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Vorfall an die Basis weitergegeben?“, fragte James.

„Wir hatten eine Funkstörung auf allen drei GFLBs. Der Langreichweitenfunk wurde gestört.“

„Gestört?“

„Ja, wir konnten uns gegenseitig erreichen, auch den Transporter, aber nicht die Basis.“

„Wie konnten Sie sich sicher sein, dass Sie den Transporter über Funk erreichen, wenn sie nicht geantwortet haben?“, bohrte er nach.

Parker wartete einfach ab, lief etwas auf und ab. All das, was er da fragte, stand schon in dem Bericht. Auf was wollte James hinaus? Nach was suchte er?

„Die Funkgeräte der Luftwaffe übertragen nicht nur Sprache, sondern auf dem zweiten Kurzwellenband Digitalinformationen“, erklärte sie. „Das empfangende Funkgerät sendet als Bestätigung ein Datenpaket zurück, sobald ein Funkspruch eingegangen ist. Der Transporter hatte definitiv die Nachrichten empfangen. Als das Team aus dem anderen GFLB über die Zugangsleiter die Führerkabine auf der Fahrerseite betrat, stellte es fest, dass die Kabine leer war.“ Die Stimme der Offizierin wurde etwas zittrig. „Na-achdem sie zurückgefunkt hatten, dass der Transporter verlassen war, brach auch diese Funkverbindung ab.“

„Und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Sie die Mannschaften in den übrigen GFLBs befohlen haben, ihre Fahrzeuge zu verlassen, um den Tieflader zu überprüfen.“

„Nicht genau“, brachte sie heraus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hab‘ ich erst gemerkt, dass etwas Verdächtiges vor sich gehen könnte.“ James fiel auf, dass sich immer mehr ein Unterton in ihre Stimme einschlich, der irgendwo aus der Provinz, vom Land, zu stammen schien. Wahrscheinlich trat der Akzent zutage, sobald sie sehr nervös wurde. „Ich gab die Anweisung, das Gelände abzusichern. Mein eigenes Team blieb in meinem GFLB.“

„Sie hatten Ihr eigenes Team nicht zur Unterstützung geschickt?“

„Nein. Die Dienstvorschriften besagen, dass in jeder Situation zumindest eine Einheit in einem der Gefechtsfahrzeuge zurückbleiben muss, insbesondere, wenn es keinen gesicherten Nachschub gibt. Es gab eine Abordnung der Staatspolizei von Ibexas, die uns gefolgt sind, aber sie hatten einen großen Abstand zum Konvoi gehalten. Ihre Aufgabe war es nur, den Zivilverkehr von der Transportroute fernzuhalten.“

„Was haben also die anderen Einheiten gefunden?“, fuhr James fort.

„I-Ich … ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern.“ Lt. Sharla begann unbewusst mit den Hufen auf dem Tisch, an dem sie saß, herum zu trommeln. „Der Motor in meinem eigenen Fahrzeug fiel aus und mein Geschützführer meldete mir einen seltsamen Geruch.“

„Das war das Betäubungsgas, das per Zeitzünder im Fahrzeug freigesetzt wurde, richtig?“, fragte James.

„Ja, ich fühlte mich plötzlich benommen. Ich sendete noch eine Warnung an die anderen Einheiten und dann gab mein Team das Fahrzeug auf. Wir alle hatten unsere Waffen im Anschlag, da es offensichtlich war, dass wir angegriffen wurden. Wir versuchten uns auf dem nahen Parkplatz zu verschanzen, aber so weit sind wir nicht gekommen. Ich erinnere mich, dass meine Sicht verschwommen war. Es gab Schüsse. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Später wurde ich darüber informiert, dass die übrige Einheit von einem maskierten Tier angegriffen wurde.“

„Ja … dieser ‚maskierte Angreifer‘“, dachte James laut nach. „So, wie es aussieht, hat sie die gesamte Einheit unbewaffnet im Nahkampf ausgeschaltet.“

„N-Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es sich um eine Frau gehandelt hat.“ Lt. Sharla runzelte die Stirn, „Niemand konnte das gut genug erkennen, vor allem ich nicht. Sie müssen dazu mit denen auf der Liste sprechen, die in die Kampfhandlungen verstrickt waren.“

Parker sah James argwöhnisch an. Was genau ging da gerade vor?

James dachte über das, was er gerade gehört hatte, nach, er schien vergessen zu haben, dass seine Partnerin überhaupt an diesem Gespräch teilnahm.

„Sharla – ich möchte nicht ablenken, aber,“ James legte gedankenverloren seine Pfote an sein Kinn, „mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie einen gewissen Akzent besitzen, wenn sie Stress haben. Stammen Sie aus dem Süden? Oder vielleicht vom Land?“

Der Blick des schwarzen Schafes strahlte plötzlich Unsicherheit aus. Sie sah weg. „Ähm-ähm, tu-ut mir leid …“. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihr Bestes tat, um es zu unterdrücken. Sie begann wieder in einen künstlichen ibexanischen Akzent zurückzufallen.

„Nein, nein“, sagte James, „ich wollte nicht ausdrücken, dass das schlecht ist. Ich bin nur neugierig, woher Sie wohl stammen.“

„Ah, r-richtig“, die Erleichterung war ihr anzusehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist etwas über das ich normalerweise selten sprechen … vor allem hier. A-aber egal … ja ich bin in Nageria geboren und aufgewachsen. Nach meinem Schulabschluss bin ich nach Ibexas gekommen, um mich der Luftwaffe anzuschließen.“

_Nageria …_ dachte er und nickte. _Interessant_. „Direkt nach dem Schulabschluss, sagen Sie? Für Ihr Alter wirken Sie sehr sachkundig, Sharla.“

Parker schaute verwirrt. Sie verstand die Richtung, in die die Unterhaltung jetzt ging, nicht. Mit leichtem Unwillen begann sie sich zwischen den Augen zu reiben.

„Ah, tja, danke“, sie begann mit den Hufen herumzufummeln und lächelte.

„Wie auch immer, sie haben erwähnt, dass die Sicherheitskameras ihr Zusammentreffen mit dem Fuchsfahrer aufgezeichnet haben“, sagte James. Es war die letzte Bestätigung, die er für seine Vermutung noch brauchte. „Können Sie uns auch die Aufzeichnungen der Körperkameras zugänglich machen, die von den Soldaten, die von dem ‚maskierten Angreifer‘ attackiert worden sind?“

* * *

 

 

> Vormittag

„Glaubst du, dass du es eventuell in Erwägung ziehen könntest, deinen _Partner_ das nächste Mal einzuweihen, wenn du vorhast, von den Planungen abzuweichen?“, schnaubte Parker ihn an und versuchte dabei ihren Drang, zu fluchen, zu unterdrücken.

Nachdem sie sich von Lt. Sharla verabschiedet hatten und ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen waren, standen James und Parker jetzt draußen in der gleißenden, heißen Sonne von Ibexas. James hatte seine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, Parker hielt sich einfach schützend die Pfoten über die Augen. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu dem nächsten Tier auf ihrer Befragungsliste.

Die Luftwaffenbasis strotze geradezu vor Aktivität. Verschiedene Tiere schoben Versorgungswägen mit kompliziert aussehenden Sendeantennen oder Computerbauteilen durch die Gegend. Unterschiedlich große Fahrzeuge brachten Personal oder Fracht zu den verschiedenen, weit verstreuten Einzelgebäuden der Basis. Viele der Gebäude waren Hangars für Luftschiffe und Flugzeuge, aber es gab auch Wohngebäude und Verwaltungstrakte.

Es war heiß, sehr heiß, so wie es in diesem fast wüstenartigen Territorium zu erwarten war. Sowohl er, als auch Parker hielten instinktiv ihre langen Ohren weit von sich nach hinten ausgestreckt. Sie mussten mit Hilfe ihrer Ohren ihre Körperhitze ableiten, aber der ganze Krach von pausenlos startenden und landenden Flugzeugen hätte ihnen in den sensiblen Ohren geschmerzt, wenn sie sie aufrecht gehalten hätten.

„Ich glaube, wir können unsere Befragungen beenden“, antwortete James, der versuchte ihren Ärger zu besänftigen. „Ich habe, was ich brauche.“

„Oh, _hast_ du das?“, Parker hob ungläubig die andere Pfote, die sie gerade nicht brauchte, um die Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen. „Na da bin ich aber froh. Alles, was ich bis jetzt gehört habe, war die gleiche Scheiße, die ich in den Berichten vom letzten Jahr gelesen habe. Würde der Herr so gnädig sein, uns _Unwissende_ zu erleuchten?!“

„Parker, beruhig dich.“ James seufzte. Die lauten Geräusche um ihn herum und die Unruhe in der Luftwaffenbasis begannen ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Noch einen Moment, ich denke noch nach!“

„Oh! Sicher! _Entschuldigung!_ “ Parker begann mit beiden Pfoten seltsame Gesten zu machen, während sie redete. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich Sherlock Hounds gerade bei seinen beschissenen Überlegungen unterbreche. Klar, wann immer du bereit bist, mich zur Hölle noch mal einzuweihen, lass es mich wissen. Ich bin voller freudiger Erwartung!“

James rollte mit den Augen, während sie grollte und dabei Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen am laufenden Band produzierte.

Sie war … irritiert, eigentlich verständlich. Aber vielleicht war sich Runner selbst nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was ihn beschäftigte. Das laute Donnern eines großen Nurflüglers, der gerade abhob, war auch nicht hilfreich, seine Unruhe zu lindern. Parker schimpfte weiter, egal ob ihre Stimme in dem Krach unterging oder nicht.

Beide gingen weiter, der heiße Asphalt brannte unter dem Fell ihrer Füße. Runner warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner heißblütigen Partnerin und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit wäre, sie einzuweihen.

„Parker, du hast doch die Kameraaufzeichnungen gesehen“, begann James und gähnte kurz auf. „Dieser ‚Patrick Sternfang‘ stellte sich Leutnant Sharla nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem sie die Garage betrat, vor.“

„Und?“, knurrte Parker. „Das wissen wir schon längst.“

„Er versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, von seinen Mitarbeitern weg“, erklärte James. „Man konnte sehen, dass der andere Fuchs von dem Fahrzeug wegschlich, das Lt. Sharla demnächst fahren würde, nachdem dieser ‚Patrick‘ begann, mit ihr zu sprechen.“

„Ja, das war derjenige, der den Motor manipuliert hat und das zeitverzögerte Betäubungsgas im Inneren versteckt hatte. Und wir wissen nicht, ob es ein Fuchs war oder nicht. Du stellst alberne Vermutungen an.“

James blieb stehen und schaute sich nach einem ruhigen Platz um, um ungestört die Sache mit ihr durchzusprechen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das viel früher hätte tun sollen. Immerhin hatte er ihr am Vortag deutlich mehr erzählt, warum jetzt mit irgendwelcher Geheimniskrämerei beginnen? Er legte einen Finger an seine Schnauze, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, und zog sie mit sich durch eine nahe offene Tür. Es schien sich bei dem Gebäude um eine Werkstatt zu handeln. Die anderen Tiere hier drinnen waren mit lauten Geräten und ähnlichem beschäftigt.

„Die Körperkameraaufzeichnungen“, begann James, „von den Soldaten, die von dem maskierten Tier angegriffen worden waren ...“

„James, diese Aufzeichnungen zeigen vielleicht drei oder vier Sekunden den Angreifer, _maximal_. Worauf willst du …“

„Die Art, wie dieses Tier sich bewegte, die Art wie sie kämpfte …“

Parker schubste ihn leicht an. „Nein, nein, nein. Keine Chance, daraus irgendwelche Schlüsse zu ziehen, das ist nicht …“

„Es war mein Kampfstil!“, stieß James hervor, ein wenig lauter, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, ob ihn irgendjemand sonst gehört hatte, bevor er es wiederholte: „Sie verwendete _meinen_ Kampfstil.“

„Uhh, jetzt warte mal“, Parker lachte kurz auf, bevor sie weitersprach. „Du kannst nicht einen eigenen Kampfstil besitzen. Hunderte, wahrscheinlich tausende Laute kennen den Kampfstil oder was auch immer, den du benutzt.“

Runner dachte einen Augenblick nach. Es könnte stimmen, aber es war etwas an der Art, wie sie sich bewegt hatte. Runner war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendetwas daran schien ihm … vertraut zu sein.

„Und du bleibst weiterhin dabei, dass es eine _Frau_ war“, zischte Parker. „Aus welchem Scheißgrund denkst du das eigentlich?“

„Patrick Sternfang.“

„Hä?“, Parker zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete darauf, dass er es erklären würde.

James machte einfach eine Handbewegung, so als ob die Sache doch offensichtlich wäre, sie war es nicht.

„Das ist keine Antwort, Depp! Rede endlich!“

Runner lächelte sie eigenartig an und zog die Sonnenbrille herunter. Er hielt sie in einer Pfote und rieb sich mit der anderen die Augen.

„Die Polarfüchsin, die mich vor zwei Nächten angegriffen hat“, begann er. „Als wir uns zuvor in der Eingangshalle getroffen hatten, hat sie sich mir als _Patrina_ Sternfang vorgestellt.“

Parker schaute ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Nein …“ brachte sie nach einem Augenblick heraus.

„… oh doch, das hat sie“, widersprach James.

„N-Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das …! Das ist nur ein Zufall.“

„Dachte ich auch zunächst,“, setzte er fort, „aber ich habe letzte Nacht die Passagierlisten der Fluggesellschaften, um den Zeitpunkt des Kiefer-Vorfalls, überprüft. Nur drei Tage vor dem Zwischenfall hatte eine Familie einen Flug gebucht. Ein Ehepaar und ihr Kind: _Patrina_ und _Patrick_ Caninberg und ihr sogenanntes ‚Kind‘ _Patricio_. Eine Dokumentation der Überprüfung von der inneren Sicherheit des Flughafens, beschrieb sie als, ich zitiere: ‚Zwei Füchse gleicher Größe. Ein Polarfuchs, ein Rotfuchs und ein _dritter_ , mit goldbrauner Fellfarbe von einer kleineren Gattung, möglicherweise ein Fennek.“ Das trifft fast zu 100% auf die Beschreibungen zu, die wir von Befragungen von Augenzeugen in der Umgebung der Basis haben. Wenn das nicht schlampig ist, was …“

„Warte, warte, warte“, Parker bremste ihn in seinem Redefluss, „das ist es, was du mir erzählen willst? Du glaubst, dass die Füchsin, die versucht hat, dich umzubringen in den Kiefer-Zwischenfall verwickelt ist?“

James seufzte. Ihm war klar, dass das insgesamt recht konstruiert wirken musste. „Nun, … ja …“

„Mit was für einem Beweis?“

Und da war es, dieses Wort: Beweis. Und unglücklicherweise war Runner nicht der Typ, der sich um felsenfeste Begründungen scherte.

„Bis jetzt habe ich keinen“, gab er zu. „ _ABER_ … ich weiß, mit _wem_ ich sprechen muss, um ihn zu bekommen.“

* * *

 

„Willst du meinen Namen wissen, Jack?“

„Ich beneide dich. Du kennst deinen Namen, du weißt, wer du bist. Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht – den Namen, den ich bekommen habe, als ich geboren wurde.“

…

_Diese Stimme … wann habe ich …?_

_Ich … ich erinnere mich nicht …_

…

„Ich kenne nur meinen Codenamen. Ich schätze, er sagt alles, was ich bin. Ich fühle mich nur dann richtig lebendig, wenn ich kämpfe, oder … wenn ich jage…“

„Also habe ich damals vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass mein Codename für immer mein Name sein soll. Selbst wenn ich jemand anderer war – so _tat_ , als ob ich jemand anderer bin. Ich weiß immer, wer ich wirklich war.“

„Mein Name ist Skye, Jack.“

„Bitte … vergiss mich nicht.“

_Ich werde dich finden. Ich schwöre es._

* * *

 

> 2 Wochen später
> 
> Dienstag, 19. Mai, 20X5
> 
> Morgen
> 
> Zoomania, Polizeirevier Eins

_Was um alles in der Welt macht er hier?_ dachte Pythia zu sich selbst _. Dieser dumme kleine Hase …_

Die völlig weiße Füchsin stand hinter einem Ein-Weg-Spiegel und beobachtete, wie ihr „Klient“ Nick Wilde von einem gewissen „James McRuffge“ vernommen wurde. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und ihre Krallen waren vor Anspannung in das Fleisch ihrer Oberarme vergraben, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte dennoch keine Spur von Aufruhr, sondern ein selbstbewusstes, entspanntes Lächeln.

Sie trug einen schwarzen kurzen Rock und eine graue Weste, die sie juckte und für ihren Geschmack etwas zu „geschäftsmäßig“ aussah. Sie hasste sie. Aber das Tier, das sie gerade darstellte, musste dies überstehen, wegen des Hasen im Nachbarzimmer, der sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel eingelassen hatte. Sie war sich nicht wirklich darüber im Klaren, was er beabsichtigte und allein diese Tatsache irritierte sie.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie Ihren Jungen da drin mit dem Agenten selber reden lassen wollen?“, fragte der Officer, ein Nilpferd, das neben ihr stand, skeptisch. „Dachte immer, dass ihr Anwaltstypen mit da drin sein sollten.“

„Hmm, ja, üblicherweise“, sagte sie zuckersüß, „aber dies hier ist ein strategischer Zug, den ihr Polizeitypen nicht verstehen würdet.“

Das Nilpferd kicherte darauf: „Na schön.“

Sie sah weiter durch den Spiegel und beobachtete, wie der redegewandte Fuchs seine vorher eingeübten Sätze von sich gab.

„Sagen Sie mir“, Nicks Stimme war von einem kleinen Überwachungsmonitor zu hören, der neben dem Gerät stand, das das Gespräch aufzeichnete. „Ist es die übliche Praxis für euch ‚Mammals in  Black‘-Typen genau dieselben Fragen zu stellen wie schon im letzten Jahr?“

„Es ist die übliche Praxis für diejenigen, die immer noch unter Verdacht stehen“, sagte der gut-angezogene Hase gleichgültig. „Der Fall ist immer noch offen, wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben.“

„Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich immer noch verdächtigt werde“, erwiderte Nick. Er klackerte mit seinen Klauen über die metallene Tischplatte vor sich. „Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie einen – was war es – Gefechtskopf oder so etwas, verloren haben? Und Sie haben ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden? Ibexas mag ja groß sein, aber _so_ schrecklich groß ja auch wieder nicht. Klingt für mich eher so, als wären auf Ihrer Seite nicht die kompetentesten Personen tätig. Warum sollten respektable Bürger, wie ich zum Beispiel, für so etwas verantwortlich sein?“

Der Nilpferdofficer lachte auf. „Ihr Junge ist nicht auf das Maul gefallen.“ Pytha schenkte ihm ein höfliches Lächeln. „Oh ja, das ist er, in der Tat.“

„Zu dieser Zeit war ich in Nova Ferocia“, erklärte Nick ruhig, sein übliches blasiertes Grinsen passte in dem Moment perfekt zu ihm, „aber das wissen Sie doch längst. Sie haben alles gesehen, was das beweist: Der Mietvertrag von meinem Leihauto, meine Hotelrechnung, mein Flugticket. Und kein einziges von diesen Dingen trägt den Namen ‚Patrick Sternfang‘, wer auch immer das sein soll.“

Pythia bemerkte, wie ein schlaues Grinsen über das Gesicht des Hasen wanderte. James sah in ihre Richtung, sein Gesichtsausdruck war eigenartig, so als ob er sie innerlich verspottete. Konnte er sie sehen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Aber dennoch, Pythia hatte das Gefühl …

„Ja, Nova Ferocia“, sagte James. Sein Tonfall hatte sich gewandelt und er klang jetzt selbstbewusster. „Ich habe gehört um diese Jahreszeit soll es dort wundervoll sein.“

Nick kicherte. „Oh ja, das ist es wirklich. Sie sollten es mal selber ausprobieren.“

„Vielleicht mach ich das ja mal“, James nickte beiläufig. „Wie geht es denn Francis?“

Schweigen trat ein. Pythias Lächeln verschwand und sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie beobachtete genau Nicks Reaktion auf diese Frage.

„F-Francis?“, stotterte Nick.

„Ja. Sie sind doch Francis Wildes Sohn, oder nicht?“, James lehnte sich nach vorne. „War das nicht der Grund ihres Abstechers? Um ihren Vater zu besuchen?“

„Nein“, Nick schüttelte den Kopf, „I-I-Ich war da, um teilzunehmen, an …“

„An einer Eis-Creme-Konvention, ja, ja, ich weiß“, James gluckste. „Die Pawpsicon 20X4, ich habe gehört, dass sie ziemlich groß wäre.“

„Und da haben Sie richtig gehört“, Nick warf einen Blick auf den Ein-Weg-Spiegel. „Es gibt Tiere, die für Eis-Creme _sterben_ würden, vor allem Lemminge. Die würde ich niemals verpassen. Ich bin Stammgast seit …“

„…vier aufeinanderfolgenden Jahren, richtig?“

„R-Richtig!“ Nick hustete. „Vier Jahre, jep.“

„Und in diesen _vier aufeinanderfolgenden_ Jahren, wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass sie kein _einziges Mal_ ihren Vater besucht haben?“

Nick schnaubte: „Mein Vater … _Francis_. Er lebt nicht in Nova Ferocia.“ Er spuckte fast aus, als er den Namen sagte.

„Oh?“, erwiderte James und spielte den Verwirrten. „Meine Informationen sagen aber das Gegenteil.“

„Sie …“, Nick beäugte den Bundesbeamten misstrauisch. „Ich, ähm … Sie wissen, wo er sich aufhält?“

„Ich muss da rein“, sagte Pythia zu dem Nilpferd und versuchte dabei nicht zu hektisch zu klingen. Sie lief, so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zimmer. Das Nilpferd gab einen Überraschungslaut von sich, als sie ihn fast zur Seite stieß, um zur Tür zu kommen. _Er blufft Nick! Er hat keine Ahnung, wo Francis ist!_

Als sie die Tür des Befragungsraums erreichte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie abgeschlossen war. Natürlich war sie abschlossen. Sie blickte den davor wartenden Officer, eine Tigerin, an und stellte ihre Stimme auf einen geschäftigen Tonfall ein. „Lassen Sie mich da bitte hinein.“

Die Beamtin sah Pythia amüsiert an und sperrte die Tür auf. Pythia schritt forsch in das Zimmer, als die Tigerin die Tür für sie aufhielt.

„Gut, ich denke, dass das hier jetzt lange genug so gegangen ist“, sagte Pythia mit höchst professionellem Tonfall. „Nick, kommen Sie bitte mit mir: Wir gehen jetzt.“

„Hmm, und wer sind sie Madam?“, fragte James. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen hatte sich über seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

„Ich bin seine …“

„Seine Anwältin, ja, das ist mir klar.“ Er stand auf und steckte seine Pfoten in seine Westentaschen. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ich Ihren Namen nicht mitbekommen habe.“

Sie zögerte einen Moment. „P-Pythia Olavé.“

Nick sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, verwirrt. Es gab einen Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Nachdem mein Klient nicht angeklagt ist“, begann Pythia, „sind wir mit dieser Befragung am Ende. Ihre Fragen stehen in keiner Beziehung zu den Sachfragen.“

„Oh, ganz wie Sie meinen“, sagte James, sein Lächeln blieb ungebrochen. Er machte eine Pfotenbewegung, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie gehen konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte, ließ sie aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Nick, danke für das interessante Gespräch. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche.“

Nick sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah kurz zu Pythia hinüber. Beide gingen zur Tür, die von der Tigerin aufgehalten wurde.

„Watch the ‚Skies‘, Wilde“, rief James ihm hinterher.

Nick lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus dem Raum. Pythia blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, so als wollte es eine plötzliche Leere in ihrem Inneren ausgleichen.

_Warum tust du mir das an, Jack?_ dachte sie. _Erinnerst du dich an mich … oder nicht?_

Sie blickte auf den Hasen zurück und versuchte den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu verstecken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem veränderten Ausdruck. Fast … bedauernd. Als er sie ansah, kämpfte sie damit, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Aber was fühlte sie? Beunruhigung? Wut? _Schmerz_? Oder vielleicht … Sehnsucht? Trotz ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit gelang es ihr, ihre Fassade, die fast drohte zu zerbröckeln, aufrecht zu erhalten.

Beide verharrten einen Moment. Sahen sich an. Bis schließlich …

„Noch einen schönen Tag, Agent McRuffage“, sie nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum.


End file.
